


This is Different?

by starwater09



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Greek and Roman Mythology, Hercules (1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwater09/pseuds/starwater09
Summary: What happens when triplets from the modern world find themselves in a Disney movie? A lot of things actually.





	1. Where are we?

Hello readers do you like the story Hercules and the Modern Girl?...Yes! Well it is a good story with a great Oc but some of us might want something different. But no worries I've decided to write a different story with a different plot with my own OC as Herc's love interest the idea came to me while reading Hercules and the Modern Girl so don't be surprise if some things seem kind of the same but remember this is different! This story will have some elements of real Greek mythology, the Percy Jackson series and the Disney series and movie. Also note that Herc will be age up to 21 pretty sure his age in the movie is 18 because it's supposed to start after the series but for me logically I would think that he trained for a few years after High School before he decided to try being a hero. So the beginning of this story takes place a year before it gets into the parts about the movie but is still after High School because even the youngest of us who grow up watching this is in college now.

I own nothing if I did I wouldn't be writing it here it would be on the big screen!

Phedra pov

"Life is a journey." said every 'deep' person ever! I mean sure it's true but I've always viewed that deep saying as nothing but people just stating the obvious. So of course because I thought this way by the laws of the universe something crazy has to happen so that I can experience this saying first hand.  
But let's start from the beginning first off my name is Phedra not a traditional name for a Caribbean American living in Boston, Mass seeing as it was Greek but after twenty years of wondering why it was that way me and my brothers will finally get an answer. Also fun fact me and my older brothers are triplets, the first born was Pyrros the oldest of us three, second born is Pontius and then there was me who was born last. We live with our mother Janet Hardy, but only when we are not away at university.  
Besides that here are some things you should know about me first my full name is Phedra Aella Hardy, I’m 20 years old about 5’8, have brown skin very long curly black hair, brown eyes and a curvy body. My favorite things are super heroes, dancing, singing, drawing, and painting, playing the piano (I like art in general) and reading myths especially Greek ones! I grow up watching and loving most Disney movies, The Lion King is my number one fav number two is Hercules but we’ll get into that later. Also I grow up watching 90’s to early 2000’s shows so those will always hold a place heart. I have a pretty straight forward honest personality though if you asked my brothers they would tell you that I’m sarcastic and cunning mostly. Speaking of which….  
My brothers look about the same as me except that they are both 6’2 and have short black hair and have more of a muscular body type some might say their handsome; but I would never feed their ego by telling them that. Our personalities are very different for triplets except that we are all a bit mischievous, first Pyrros is very much like the meaning of his name of the three of us he can be a very heated person always the first person to get upset over something but strangely calm whenever he is staring at a flame. It is not uncommon for one of us to catch him setting a piece of paper on fire just to stare at it.   
On the other hand Pontius for the most part is usually very level headed, maybe it’s because he is the middle child. It takes a lot to get him angry and he loves water more than anyone that I know. Also very much like the meaning of his name he’s even gone swimming in the ocean during the winter time which of course got our mom really mad. Then there is me the stormy one according to my brothers.  
I guess it’s kind of true, were others would hate stormy days I loved them very much. I feel that I take after my middle name more than my first name. Don’t get me wrong I like Phedra which means shining one but Aella means storm which I think fits me better. Hell my favorite super hero is Storm from X-men! But according to mom our ‘father’ picked the names that best suited us. You may be wondering who our father even is well until about two months ago we didn’t know either until one day…  
Normal pov Flashback two months ago  
“Guys can’t we just agree on one thing to watch on Netflix?!” Phedra all but yelled at her brothers they’d only been back home one week since the end of the spring semester and here they were arguing about Netflix!  
“This would be over if he would just agree to watch Archer!” Pyrros exclaims glaring at their brother in angry.  
“You’ve seen every episode already! I want to watch Naruto! Pontius says shooting a glare back at Pyrros.  
“And you’ve seen all the episodes for that too! So why are you complaining about watching Archer?” Pyrros argues.  
“Because you think that just because you’re the oldest….”Pontius begins to say but years of having to hear arguments like theses has given Phedra the ability to just block them out. Personally she wouldn’t have had a problem watching either shows. But since they couldn’t agree and she had the remote she decided to play Disney’s Hercules since they wouldn’t notice. “And another thing…Hey Phedra is playing Hercules again!” Ops looks like Pontius finally noticed.  
“No, no we are not watching this again! Give me the remote.” Pyrros says while trying to grab the remote from her hand.  
“Hey! It already started and you guys couldn’t agree so I picked something!” Phedra said glaring at her brother while fighting him for the remote.  
“Doesn’t matter I’m stopping this movie right now! We are going to watch Archer!” Pyrros says trying to pull the remote towards himself.  
“No we are watching Naruto!” Pontius yells getting into the fight over the remote trying to get control of it himself.  
“But Hercules is already playing we might as well just watch it!” Phedra yelled glaring at her brothers.  
Too bad for them they were so busy wrestling each other for the remote that they didn’t notice the TV glowing in a strange blue color then the room started shaking and then all of a sudden they were being sucked into their very own TV.  
“Whoa what’s going on?” Phedra cried in shock and fear as the three of them continued to rapidly fall down not knowing when and where they would land.  
“I don’t know but lock hands so we don’t lose each other!” Pyrros ordered which in hindsight was a good idea. Pyrros may have a hot temper but luckily for them he was also a quick thinker.  
“Guys brace yourselves I think whatever is going on is about to stop!” Pontius yells while they squeeze their hands tighter as they braced themselves to land on the ground.  
They luckily managed to land safely in the middle of some hills on the outskirts of a town that seemed to be about a ten maybe fifteen minute walk from where they were. Phedra looked around in shock not only because herself and her brothers were now suddenly in a foreign place but also because this placed looked like a cartoon!  
“I think I must have hit my head harder than I thought because if I didn’t know any better I’d swear we’re in a cartoon.” Phedra stated after standing up and looking around.  
“I think I hit my head just as hard because if I didn’t know any better I’d say we’re also cartoons!” Pyrros added in shock while looking himself over.  
“We’ve been Disney’d! Look at this place this great animation, perfect details we’ve got to be in a Disney movie.” Pontius added in. “The question now is to figure out how we got here?”  
“Last thing I remembered was us fighting over the remote.” Phedra said thinking out loud while pacing. “Though that still doesn’t explain how we got here.”  
“I think I remember the room shaking maybe there was a sudden earthquake happening at the same time?” Pontius pondered.  
“Right we must have hit or heads and now we’re dreaming this whole thing.” Pyrros concluded.  
“Dreaming?” Phedra questioned shaking her head at the very idea. “How could the three of us be dreaming up the same thing at the same time?! And follow up question why would the dream be in a Disney movie?!”  
“Well Hercules was playing while we were fighting for the remote which means it was on our minds even if on a subconscious level.” Pontius begins to explain.  
“So what because we’re triplets we just happen to be having this Disney dream together? She said sarcastically!” Phedra said sarcastically.  
“If you’ve got a better idea Phedra we’d love to hear it!” Pontius countered back, knowing she wouldn’t be able to come up with anything she stayed quiet. “That’s what I thought.”  
“I should kill you while you sleep.” Phedra whispered under her breathe crossing her arms in a huff.  
“Enough! You two we’ve got to figure out how to get out of this.” Pyrros stated in his ‘I’m taking charge now’ tone.  
“Well if we’re dreaming the only thing we can do is carry on until we wake up.” Phedra stated taking a seat on a large rock.  
“So what wait here until we wake up?” Pontius asked also sitting down. “Which is not a bad idea the weather is good, hills carry a nice relaxing breeze through here if there was a lake or something then it would be perfect.”  
“That’s Disney magic at work luckily I was playing one of their movies or we wouldn’t have this awesome scenery.” Phedra said while relaxing into the rock.  
“Well I don’t think we should just stay here all day let’s go to that town over there.” Pyrros said but Pontius and Phedra knew it was an order.  
“Ah we can’t do that.” Pontius states not even moving to stand up.  
“And why not?” Pyrros asked starting to get annoyed.  
“Well for one look at how we are dressed.” Phedra stated calmly looking down at her modern clothes it was just a yellow t-shirt, black shorts with sandals but she knew it would weird people out here. “We’re most likely in Ancient Greece and I’m pretty sure we left our togas at home.”  
“Second what would we tell people in town when they asked why we’re here?” Pontius stated as well. “Pretty sure they don’t see many people looking like us around here.”  
“Third unless you’ve got some money lying around that you’ve failed to tell us about, how would we be able to buy anything in town.” Phedra finished stating. “So we’ve got three foreign young adults walking around in Ancient Greece with no money or explanation on why they’re even here. Going into town would be asking for trouble.”  
“You guys forget that this is a Disney movie dream so that means-” Pyrros begins to say while pulling money out of his pockets. “That everything always has to work out for the heroes of the story.”  
“Wait there is money in our pockets?” Phedra question while checking her own pockets. “Oh my god there is money in my pocket. How?”  
“Heroes in a Disney movie always get some kind of loophole.” Pyrros says with a shrug.  
“But Aladdin was poor and living on the streets-” Phedra began to argue.  
“But was able to get a magic genie and marry a princess even though he lied to get into her pants and it wasn’t even supposed to be legal for a peasant to marry a princess.” Pyrros says cutting her off mid-sentence.  
“But?” She tried to argue again.  
“Phedra in the movie they did say it was the law and just because Aladdin said he was sorry everything was forgiven just like that. Pyrros is right Disney Heroes get everything handed to them in one way or the other.” Pontius added with a shrug.  
“This is just our hand out, it is our dream after all.” Pyrros resolved.   
“Ok so we have some money, we still need an explanation on why we would be in their town?” Phedra reminded them of the other reason why they couldn’t leave.  
“We’ll just tell people we come from a rich trading family all the way from…Africa and that our rich parents are looking to trade with some new cities so they sent us to travel around and look for cities with goods to trade.” Pyrros stated confidently.   
“What about our clothes or the fact that we don’t have carriages or servants traveling with us?” Phedra questioned again.  
“We’ll tell them it’s the latest African fashion and that we decided to travel discreetly.” Pyrros says with a shrug.  
“Travel discreetly?” She said sarcastically crossing her arms and looking at him like he’d grown a second head.  
“Come on Phedra! If there is one thing we’ve learned from being in college is that everyone loves rich foreigners that want to do business with you.” Pyrros said with a smirk. “The only thing that makes people happier than seeing a rich person is hearing that they are willing to give you some of their wealth.”  
“Pyrros is right, all we’d have to do is tell one person this story and the whole town would start eating out of the palms of our hands. We wouldn’t even have to spend too much money people will just start giving things out of ‘the kindness of their hearts’ even though secretly they just want our business.” Pontius added agreeing to the plan.  
“Hmm, I guess you to make a good point.” Phedra said shaking her head but giving in. “I guess it also wouldn’t hurt you guys to have the town’s pretty young woman throwing themselves at you huh?” She added with a smirk.  
“Hopefully not all at once I would hate not being able to catch someone.” Pyrros said smirking back his sister.  
“And they will be Disney babes those background girls are always so…needy.” Pontius states with a devilish smile.  
“Oh right like the babettes in Beauty & the Beast.” Pyrros agrees getting into the conversation which Phedra started to tune out; that’s one of the things that sucks about being the only girl they’d have these conversations and she’d have to hear them. “Oh my god though if we had landed in Who Framed Roger Rabbit instead…Jessica Rabbit.”   
“Wait a minute?” Pontius says darkly and suddenly stops walking.  
“What?” Pyrros and Phedra asked at the same time giving him their attention.  
“If we had been watching Naruto like I wanted to in the first place we’d be in the Hidden Leaf Village right now!” Pontius states glaring at his sister darkly. “I could be training to be a ninja by now Phedra!”  
“What? Pontius you’re being silly you could not pull off being a ninja!” She countered back.  
“Well I guess we’ll never know then will we?!” Pontius shouts rolling his eyes while continued to walk.  
“Ok Pontius stop. Is it Phedra fault that you could have been a ninja now yes-” “HEY?” “Is it also her fault that I can’t be in a world with not only spies but great humor yes.” Pyrros started saying.  
“What is the point of these statements?” Phedra asked starting to get annoyed.  
“Point? No I was just stating facts because we wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you and your many Disney cartoon crushes.” Pyrros answered.  
“What? Psh.” She said flustered trying really hard not to blush. “That isn’t even true.”  
“Ah yeah it is!” Pontius added in. “I swear you’ve been in love with Hercules forever! You know when you’re not in love with Aladdin or Tarzan or-” He began to trail off.  
“Ok, ok fine whatever!” Phedra said in an embarrassed huff. “And FYI it’s not always Disney guys remember that year I had a crush on Samurai Jack? And might I add that you guys were just drooling over the Babettes and Jessica Rabbit!”  
“Look alive people we’re here.” Pontius interrupted. “Welcome to Athens!”  
It again blows their minds again how Disney can create a worlds that look so beautiful, it’s one thing to watch it on a TV it’s another thing to see it in front of you. It’s also funny how Disney can have plots in ancient times but still get away with a modern twist like a mall.   
“We should start with a change of clothes, so that we can blend.” Phedra stated eyeing the clothing store.  
“We don’t need to worry about that we have a story.” Pyrros exclaimed. “You just want a reason to shop.”  
“Why would they believe we’re trying to be discreet if our clothing will be so out of place for this area?” She explained. “Also how many times do we get a chance to even wear togas?”   
Her brothers didn’t argue with her after that, it must have been the weird looks they were getting from the shoppers. Though they hadn’t asked them anything they knew that someone would eventually, if Phedra remember correctly from the series this is a very popular place in Athens for people to go. They walked into the first clothing store they could find and on display was a toga that Phedra fall in love with. It was long peach colored with a small poncho that went on top of the toga. She hurried to find an employee who could help her, luckily there was a blonde haired teenager working the counter it wouldn’t be a surprised if she turned out to be a huge gossip.  
“Hello there can you tell me how much that toga on display costs?” Phedra asked politely to the young girl, she turns to look at her obviously annoyed to be interrupted from not working and looks at Phedra barely able to contain her disgust.   
“Are you sure something like that is even in your…style?” The girl says in a bit of a stuck up tone but Phedra ignore it.  
“I know it’s so different from the clothes we have in Africa ops I shouldn’t have said that.” Phedra said with fake remorse.  
“You’re from Africa?!” The teen asked in a barely controlled excitement, she just went from annoyed to interest.  
“Shh, not so loud.” Phedra said pretending to look around. “Can you keep a secret?” She asked faking sudden shyness.  
“Of course, I promise.” The teen said eagerly, Phedra mentally did an eye row she wouldn’t but hopefully they can use it to their advantage.  
“See the thing is my brothers and I come from a rich family of traders in Africa and they want to you know expand trading with other cities; so they asked us to discreetly travel from different towns and cities just to find out what they had.” Phedra explained to her with fake sweetness.  
“Oh of course I understand, I won’t tell anybody!” The girl says jumping out from behind the counter much to Phedra’s surprise. “I’ll just go get that toga for you right now. You said the peach one right? Do you need anything else we have a lot of other great togas or maybe you’re thirsty I’ll go get you some water-cold water even.” This girl had gone from lazy to employee of the month in five seconds.  
“Oh please I only need the toga, you don’t have to go out of your way to do so many other things after all I don’t want special treatment or anything.” Phedra said again with fake sweetness. Although I’m sure you’ll do it anyway.  
“Oh it’s no problem at all and I’ll even get someone else to help your brothers too!” The teen said hurrying on her way. Five minutes later every employee including the manager was there helping the triplets with their shopping right now they were being fitted.  
“Miss I know you really like the peach one but this plum colored one would look really nice on you as well.” The manager tried to talk Phedra into getting it since it was one of the most expensive togas and while it was nice looking she really just wanted the peach one.  
“That’s alright really the peach one will be just fine for me.” Phedra insisted. “But thank you for your help you must be so busy running the store.”  
“Oh yes you know this is a family owned business and we like to take care of our customers.” The manager began to explain. “I just one day hope we can expand our business so that we could build more stores in other cities. Maybe one of our nice customers can take care of us back.” Phedra had to fight the need to roll her eyes.  
“Maybe one day you can your clothes are really well made.” Phedra said politely, though inside she was starting to get annoyed. “I think I’ll just pay for this toga, I still want to look at a few other stores today.” She stepped down from the stool that she was standing on and moved to the front counter to pay for it.  
“Wait! Miss you don’t need to pay for that you can even wear it out.” The manager said running up to catch up to Phedra.  
“Really that’s so generous of you.” Phedra said to her in fake shock.  
“It’s no problem dear you’re new in town!” The manager says waving it off.  
“Oh but there must be something I can do you to return this kindness.” Phedra said, now she was actually starting to feel a little bad about their lie.  
“Well if you really want to make it up to me you can just tell everyone you know and meet where you got that toga. Oh and here’s one of our business cards in case you need to give someone directions to the store. I’m sure that once someone let’s say your parents sees you they’ll want a toga from here as well.” The manager said it innocently enough but Phedra could tell what her actually motivation was.  
“I’ll be sure to do that.” Phedra said as politely as she walked away from the manager and entered a dressing room, after a quick change and putting her modern clothes into a bag she went to search for her brothers. She finally found them dressed in new togas and surround by at least twenty woman. Gold-diggers!  
“Hey bros! You ready to go?” She asked in a cheery voice already knowing the answer.  
“Actually we’re going to look at a few more things here.” Pyrros explained with a smirk wearing a new cherry red toga as a few girls giggled and blushed. “The girls here want to show me a few more togas that would ah match my eyes.”  
“Yeah and after that they want us to hit their favorite spots.” Pontius added with a smirk equal to their older brother wearing a new aqua toga.  
“You’re going to hit their favorite spots huh?” She asked crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow, sure they could hear the word pervert in her tone of voice.  
“You know for food and maybe some other things?” Pontius says devilish without any shame the girls continue to giggle at the brothers.  
“Definitely going to do food and other things.” Pyrros added with an equal amount of shamelessness.  
“So I guess I’ll meet you guys at the fountain in five minutes since it will only take you that long to do food and other things.” Phedra turned and left on that joke laughing out the store before either could recover, she knew her brothers were acting like normal good looking boys but you’d think they’d have some control.   
So she went window shopping by herself which was an interesting time since she had never seen so many people try to get her into their stores while pretending that they don’t know anything about the rumor that she started. Well news does travel fast even faster in smaller places like these. Anyway she’d had people try to get her to look at their jewels, try their food, clothes, pots, you name it. It was hard to get a moments peace but magically she somehow got it for like one second.  
“So you’re the African princess I’ve been hearing so much about.” Said a male voice out of nowhere.  
“African princess?” Phedra questioned turning to see who it was only to be disgusted looking into the face of Adonis, Hercules’s High School bully and the man that Megara gave her life for only for him to turn around and leave her for someone else. “I believe you are mistaken.” She said trying to get away from him.  
“Now, now princess I know you’re trying to be ‘discreet’ and everything but don’t worry I’m a royal as well.” Adonis stated in a superior tone. “In fact I’d dare say you’re almost as pretty as me.”  
“Is that a fact?” Phedra said sarcastically not that he even caught on. So want to punch you in the face.  
“Yes it is.” Adonis stated oblivious and to make matters worse he had the nerve to but his arm around her. “How about you and I go out tonight and who knows if you play your cards right I might even leave my girlfriend for you.” He said in what he thought was a smooth talking voice.  
“Excuse me?!” Phedra exclaimed her temper going up higher she might really just punch this guy right now.  
“Well, yeah my girlfriend is cool and everything but she’s starting to get too clingy.” Adonis stated explaining. Not clingy enough since she’s not here right now. “I just need something different and you’re good looking enough.”  
Phedra was really about to punch this pretty boy in his stupid face when she notice someone behind Adonis. “This girlfriend of yours she wouldn’t happen to be 5’7 wears a purple toga and has long brown hair in a high ponytail would she?” She asked with fake sweetness.  
“Yeah, wow you described her perfectly.” Adonis said clearly impressed.  
“That’s because your girlfriend is right behind you!” Phedra said with a smirk as his face paled at her words.  
“Meg! Hi I didn’t see you there?” Adonis said nervously pulling at his collar.  
“Well you don’t ever have to worry about seeing me ever again Adonis.” Meg yells slapping him in the face. “Your clingy ex-girlfriend never wants to see you again!” Meg finishes as she storms away.  
Adonis just shakes off the slap and the breakup like it was no big deal. “Now that the nightmare is gone where were we?” Adonis says putting his arm back around Phedra and bring his face closer to hers.  
“Right here.” Phedra said with fake sweetness and as he moved in closer instead of being met with her lips he was met a fist and a knee to the groin. “Asshole did you really think I’d want you?” And with that she walked away with a smile. Punching jerks like that always puts a smile on her face added to the fact that she just saved Meg from having to sell her soul to Hades is an even bigger plus…well at least in this dream. Phedra was so happy that she didn’t notice the person leaving the training equipment store carrying a load of weights almost to the ceiling in her path until she bumped into him and fall down.  
“Ow, did anyone get the number of the truck that just hit me?” Phedra said from the ground rubbing her head.  
“Oh miss I’m so sorry I didn’t see you!” The male dropped the weights with a loud thud moving to help her up. “I should have listen to Phil and taken a few at a time even though I could lift it all.” Wait I know that voice.  
“Hercules?” Phedra said in a whisper sudden face to face with the handsome musclebound adult Hercules it was a surprise running into Meg but the hero of this movie himself that’s just crazy luck.  
“I’m sorry do I know you miss?” Hercules asked with a light blush from staring into her pretty brown eyes as he held her hand helping her up; he swear he could feel sparks just from holding her hand. “Because if I have and I forgot I must have hit my head really hard at some point to not remember you.”   
“What? No I don’t know you at all!” Phedra proclaimed shaking her head turning away to hide the face palm moment when she realized he heard her say his name.  
“But I thought I heard you say Hercules?” He explains further. “W-Which is my name actually.” He says with a stutter rubbing his neck nervously.  
“Oh no, no I said hurts geezes.” She explained trying to cover her tracks while rubbing her head as if she were in a lot of pain. “Yeah when I hit my head it really hurt.”  
“Oh right, of course I’m so sorry do you need me to get you anything? Maybe some ice would help? Oh sit down!” Hercules began to fuss over Phedra making her sit down at a nearby bench. “I’m really, really sorry.”  
“It’s ok the pain is going away and I’m sure you didn’t run into me on purpose. In fact some of the blame is on me since I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. I guess I was just a little too giddy.” She whispered the last part but Herc could hear it anyway.  
“Oh why were you giddy?” Herc asked Phedra turned to look at him surprised by his question which he noticed from the look on her face. “If you don’t mind me asking?” He added shyly. She decided to answer since he would probably get a kick out of it as well.  
“Oh this jerk named Adonis tried to hit on me early and he didn’t realize that his girlfriend was standing right behind him and so of course when I pointed her out she yelled at him and slapped him in the face. For whatever reason he thought I’d be interested in him so when he tried to kiss me I punched him in the face and kneed him in the groin.” She explained and couldn’t help but to chuckle just thinking about it.  
“Ah Adonis even though it’s been a few years since High School he still hasn’t grown up.” Hercules says annoyed clearly remembering his bully from school.   
“Oh you know that guy?” Phedra asked foreign innocence, of course she already knew this but he didn’t know that.  
“Yeah but we really didn’t get along too well.” Herc just explained as plainly as that, he really was a nice guy he could have gone on a rant about how bad Adonis is but choose to keep it civil. “So was there ahem another reason why you ahem punched Adonis?” He asked as innocently as he could manage.  
“What do you mean?” Phedra asked kind of confused staring at him while trying to figure out his question. “He was a jerk so I punched him.”  
“No, I mean yeah he’s a jerk but you could have also been mad because…you have a boyfriend or something?” Herc explained with a blush as he stuttered nervously.  
“Oh no, no I don’t have a boyfriend or something.” She told him gaining a light blush of her own as the conversation continued on.  
“Great!” He shouted almost too excitedly. “I mean because I don’t have one either.” He paused having realized how his sentence had probably sounded to her. “I meant girlfriend, don’t have a girlfriend.”  
Phedra had to giggle at him again, this was always one of the reasons why she liked him for so long he was just so genially goofy even when he was nervous about a girl. “Hercules you are just so cute!” Phedra said lightly flicking his nose after her statement.  
“Thanks Miss ah wait we’ve been talking all this time and I don’t even know your name.” Herc stated another blush forming clearly embarrassed by the fact he didn’t ask early.  
“It’s actually Phedra.” She told him.  
“Phedra. Shining one?” Hercules says out loud committing the name to memory.  
“Yeah, I know it seems out of place but-” She began to explaining looking down she was used to people hearing that name and being confused and questioning the very idea.  
“It’s perfect.” Hercules says interrupting her thoughts.  
“Wait what?” Phedra asked confused about to turn over to look at him again, but he lifts up her chin to face him before she could.  
“Your name I think it’s perfect for you.” He told her softly staring into her eyes brown again.  
“Thanks.” Was all she was able to manage as she stared back into his intense blue eyes hearing this brought a smile to his face.  
“Phedra would you like to-” Herc began to ask but before he could finish his question.  
“Hey kid why haven’t you brought the weights over to the cart yet I’ve been waiting!” The new voice interrupted.  
“Phil!” Herc whines in an irritated voice. “I’m kind of busy right now!”  
“Busy with WHAT? Whoa hello there-” Phil changes his tone as soon as he sees Phedra and quickly gets between Herc and the girl. “Miss?”  
“Phedra.” She answered with mild amusement.  
“I’m Philoctetes but you can call me your new main squeeze.” Phil says in his ‘most’ charming voice not paying attention to how annoyed Herc was behind him.  
“I think I’ll just stick to Phil.” She plainly told him.  
“Yeah well Phil was just KIDDING anyway right Phil?” Herc enters the conversation trying to hide his jealousy moving Phil away from between them to behind him. “I’m sorry Phedra, Phil tends to come on a little too strong when he’s around pretty girls.”  
“It’s fine really.” She said waving it off, she knew that this was just how Phil’s character behaved, although said goat-man was getting annoyed with them ignoring him. “So you think I’m pretty?”  
“I-I well uh yes.” Hercules stuttered nervously blushing once again as Phedra stared into his eyes once more.   
“First all the girls at this mall are too busy with those new rich pretty boys and now this.” Phil muttered irritated by the fact that Phedra wasn’t interested in him but his student instead.   
“New rich pretty boys?” She questioned, Sounds like my brothers great now it’s going to be even harder getting them to leave.  
“Oh, I think I heard about them they’re like traders or something? They have a sister with them too.” Hercules question but then shrugged his shoulders. “The mall has been going crazy over them.”  
“Please, you won’t see me breaking my back for some stuck up, spoiled rich kids.” Phil says in disgust not realizing that he was talking about her and her brothers. “This town doesn’t need another family coming in and expecting to be put up on a pedestal so they could look down on us unworthy commoners!”  
“Hmm, well I’ve got to go look for them now.” Phedra said she felt like she would explode at any minute so she stood up and beginning to walk away from the two of them.  
“Wait? Phedra you’re not interested in those kind of guys are you?” Herc asked his confidence was going down a bit.  
“Of course, that’s why she wasn’t into me, so rich pretty boys are more your style right?” Phil says with a smug look on his face.  
“No those so called rich pretty boys are actually my brothers.” She explained forcefully watching as they both cringed. “And I just wanted to figure out when they’d be done here so I could stop bothering you commoners with my ‘rich spoiled ways’!” With a huff she stormed away from the two clearly upset over their accusations.  
“Wait! Phedra don’t go.” Herc exclaimed getting off the bench to follow after her.  
“Hey Kid you still need to bring the weights to the cart and Pegasus is waiting!” Phil yelled after his student.  
“Later Phil!” Hercules yelled while still chasing after Phedra not really paying any mind to his trainer.  
“Sir we’re gonna need you to get these weights out of here.” A tall fat security guard with a club threatens Phil.  
Image having to run in the Olympics and being really mad at the starting line, that’s pretty much how Phedra felt at that moment. It wouldn’t have been so bad if it was just Herc’s question but it being followed by Phil’s statement just left a nasty taste in her mouth. The idea that even for a second Hercules thought she was like one of those spoiled gold-digging whores was unsettling.   
“Phedra wait!” Herc calls out finally catching up to her. “I’m really sorry I-we didn’t mean to insult you.”  
“Well you two sure have a funny way of not insulting people, look just because my brothers and I come from a rich family doesn’t mean we’re spoiled greedy people like Adonis.” She said with a glare. “We’re not trying to look down on people or be put up on a pedestal!”  
Just as she’d finish that statement suddenly they could hear loud music playing followed by girls screaming her brother’s names they turned just in time to see mall security carrying them around on a golden throne.   
“Those wouldn’t happen to be your brothers would they?” Hercules asked nervously not wanting to offend her but what would be the chances that those weren’t her brothers.  
“I’m going to kill them.” She said sharply following after the crowd Hercules following behind.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” Herc stated from behind her.  
“When I get my hands on them…” She whispered under her breathe. I can’t believe them, I knew people would be throwing things at us but they don’t have to take advantage of them like this! “Pyrros, Pontius!” She yelled when she made it to the front having had to push her way through their new fan club.  
“Listen girl, I know you want your one on one time with them but you have to wait in line like everyone else.” A security guard yelled.  
“First off eww! Ok I am not with the fan club I’m their sister and I’d like to speak to them right now!” She explained irritated and disgusted by this guard.  
“Ha a likely story girl! If you’re really their sister prove it!” The guard yelled smirking down at her.  
“Pyrros Aeton and Pontius Aineas Hardy! Get down here right now!” Phedra yelled in a dangerous tone, not even five seconds later her brothers were there happily greeting their sister like it was no big deal.  
“Hey Phedra! Did you enjoy your shopping sister dear?” Pyrros says kind of nervously knowing that she was going to be mad.  
“You will excuse us won’t you?” Phedra said smirking at the now pale faced guard.  
“Yes, of course sorry.” The guard stutters walking away.  
“What the hell you two?!” She yelled whispered to her brothers. “You guys are going overboard there is no way we could afford all this?!”  
“Didn’t need to it was given to us.” Pontius explains plainly.  
“What?” She questioned harshly this was just unbelievable. “I don’t believe you.”  
“It’s true! Get this the head of the mall security gave us these guards because he was worried about our safety so he gave us guards that he specially trained.” Pyrros begins to explain.  
“Funny story he also wants to start a guard training academy which he hopes that someone will invest in after seeing how great his guards work.” Pontius finished.  
“The throne?” She questioned again not believing that it could possibly be that easy. “Does security just have a stash of them lying around?”  
“Surprisingly, there is a master craftsmen who is hoping to start making ah furniture for some new clients and thought that people in Africa might take an interest.” Pyrros explains again.  
“The women?” Was Phedra’s final question arms still crossed with disappointment.  
The two brothers looked at each other and shrugged. “We’re good-looking.” They both stated.  
“And they think you’re rich.” She finished for them sighing and shaking her head. “Shut it down we’re gonna go!”   
“But?” They both said again at the same time.  
“We’ve been here long enough, so I’m going to wait for you guys outside.” She ordered turning to walk away again.  
“Wait we aren’t leaving!” Pyrros said calling after his sister.  
“Yes we are unless you want me to go over to your fan club and tell them every embarrassing secret you have?!” She threated.  
“You wouldn’t dare?” Pontius says darkly.  
“Should I start with your teddy bear?” She answered back smirking at them knowing they wouldn’t risk it. “You’ve got 10 minutes.”  
“15!” Pyrros tries to argue.  
“10 and every minute after that I don’t see you will be one more secret reveal.” She threaten glaring back at them.  
“Deal.” Pontius says after a while with gritted teeth, and with that Phedra walked away from them heading to where Hercules was waiting.  
“Hey is everything ok?” He asked as they walked away from the scene since he could tell that she was still kind of upset.  
“Yeah those senseless brothers of mine are going to meet me outside in ten minutes.” She explained. “You’d think that since we’re triplets they’d have some sense like I do but nooo!”  
“You guys are triplets that’s pretty cool.” Herc said. “Honestly I don’t think I’ve ever met triplets before.”  
“It is pretty cool…sometimes anyway.” Phedra said with a sighed once they got outside.  
“There you are Kid!” Phil shouted having been waiting outside for Hercules with the weights also with Pegasus and their cart. “Would you load these things already?!”  
“No problem Phil!” Herc said not only happy to help but secretly hoping to impress Phedra with his godly strength once she saw how easy it was for him to pick up all those weights at once.  
“Oh wow!” She said in amazement, which brought a smile to Herc’s face.  
“Yeah, I know I’m really strong.” Hercules says laughing sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Yeah I know whatever.” Phedra said dismissing his strength. “You have a flying horse!”  
“Oh, yeah that’s Pegasus.” Herc tells her kind of disappointed that she was more impressed with Pegasus than with him.  
“Hi Pegasus.” She said happily walking up to him. “You know you’re the most gorgeous horse I’ve ever seen!” She tells him, he points one of his hooves at himself as if to ask really me? “Yes you!” He then waves his hove and makes a sound as if to say stop it. “You stop it you’re too gorgeous.” She squeal as he let me pet his mane.  
“Wow I’ve never seen Pegasus take to someone so quickly.” Hercules says in shock.  
“Really?” Phedra asked kind of surprised.  
“I mean it’s not like he’s unfriendly or anything it just takes him a while to get use to new people.” Hercules explained walking closer to them and smiling down at her. “You must be really special.”  
“Thanks.” She said looking down and blushing at his words.  
“So ahem,” Herc begins with a nervous cough. “When can I see you again?” He asked in a hopefully voice.  
That question brought her back to reality though, the truth was she might never see him again at least not here anyway this was just some weird dream she and her brothers were having. “I don’t really know.” Phedra answered sadly. “I’m not even supposed to be here-I mean my brothers and I will have to get traveling again soon.”  
“Oh, that’s too bad I really wanted…to spend more time with you.” Hercules says now equally as sad, he’d be even sadder if he found out that she wasn’t even staying in this world let alone this city.   
“Yeah.” Phedra said trying to shake off the sadness that was now hanging in the air now. “It was really nice meeting you though.” It really was even though it’s just a dream it’s still pretty cool. She moved to shake his hand but instead he kissed it causing her to blush.  
“It was really nice meeting you Phedra.” Herc said with a dreamy look on his face. “Promise you won’t find another guy to bump into? On your travels?”  
“Promise.” She said confidently knowing that she wouldn’t ever met anyone else that would top this. “Good bye.” Phedra stated walking away after seeing her brothers waiting outside the mall for her.  
“Bye.” Hercules says softly watching her as he hopped onto Pegasus’s back to start heading back home. When the group got far enough away from the mall Pegasus let out a noise that he knew his friend would understand. “I know buddy I hope I see her again too.”  
Meanwhile the triplets were walking away from the mall in the opposite direction. The boys were still kind of mad that Phedra was making them leave before they were ready to.   
“I don’t even see why we couldn’t stay longer? You were hanging out with Hercules anyway.” Pyrros who already had a quick temper was even more upset about having to leave.  
“Yeah, Phedra you know it’s not every day we get people catering to us in every way.” Pontius added on they were so busy arguing that they didn’t notice the hole on the ground that they were walking towards.  
“Please you guys are just mad because I wouldn’t let you take-” Phedra never got to finish her sentence because she and her brothers had fallen through the hole they hadn’t notice and landed back in their living room.   
“Guess the dream is over now.” Pontius states being the first to stand up.  
“But then why are we still in our togas?” Phedra asked clearly confused.  
“Because it wasn’t a dream.” A new male voice stated from behind them. They turned around to see a strange handsome man behind them he gave off the demeanor of someone dark yet familiar. “I sent you there for the time being.”  
“Who are you?” Pyrros asked forcefully getting protective. “How did you get inside here?”   
“Follow up question how did YOU send us there?” Pontius asked also getting protective himself.  
“Well I guess the best way to explain is that I was able to send you there because I’m a god.” The strange man explained with a smirk.  
“WHAT?” The triplets yelled at the same time.  
“Well I’m Hades actually if we really need to get into it.” The man further explained still smirking at them.  
“WHAT?” The triplets yelled again.  
“Did I mention I’m also your father?” The man ah Hades finished saying still smirking at them.  
“WHAT?!” The triplets yelled again.  
And that’s the end people if you like this story please review. I can’t promise to be able to update enough between school, work and other stories but I can promise to make them as long as possible to make up for it. See Ya.


	2. Chapter 2

So some people seemed to like this story well here’s another chapter!  
Still own nothing but plot and my ocs  
Previously on this is different  
“Naruto!”  
“Archer!”  
“We’re in Ancient Greece Disney style!”  
“And I’m your father.”  
Back to this is different  
Continuing on with the flashback   
Normal pov  
“Ok, this is either some sick joke or we’re still dreaming.” Pyrros stated with anger and shock. “There is no way that you could be-”  
“Hades? Or do you mean your father because I’m surprisingly both.” Hades stated still with a smirk on his face. “But you already know that Pyrros deep down you know it is true.”  
“Well why are you even here?” Phedra yelled standing up to look at her…father? “If you haven’t notice it’s been twenty years and the only thing we ever knew about you was that you gave us our names!”  
“I guess there really is no phone service in hell.” Pontius added sarcastically. “Or for that matter any post offices for letters. Oh wait don’t you guys have Hermes for that?”  
“I’m sure you have a lot of questions.” Hades begins to say.  
“Why would we have questions it’s not like we were sucked into a movie through our tv and then later found a god in the middle of our living room who fun fact happens to be claiming to be our father!” Pyrros shouted.  
“Ah, Pyrros you always did have a more fiery personality.” Hades said with mild amusement in a tone that sounded as if he were speaking with a five year old.   
“You know nothing about me!” Pyrros claimed in anger.  
“WRONG! I’m the one that knows you best!” Hades said still amused and getting into his eldest son’s face.  
“Ok, everyone needs to just calm down.” Pontius ever the peace maker says. Like his brother he was also angry but he’d also rather get some answers then yell. Yelling just lead to shouting which offers no answers. “This has already been a way too crazy day.”  
“And Pontius my calm cool collected peacemaker.” Hades stated turning to look at Pontius much to his second born son’s surprise. “Thank gods you’ve gained a more level head from your mother and I or else these two-” He stopped to point at Pyrros and Phedra. “Would never stop fighting each other and other people.”  
Hearing this caused Pontius to be even more shocked, Pyrros was even angrier and Phedra was just plain confused. They really didn’t know what to think of this whole mess since it meant that every mystery throughout their lives was being solved because this god showed up. Phedra could even remember being very little maybe five and her brothers and herself were going somewhere with their mother about to cross a street. For some reason or another the triplets decided to race to see who would cross the street the fastest and before their mother could stop them they ran not seeing the van that was speeding to make it before the red light. Pyrros and Pontius got across just in time but Phedra having heard their mother yell was the only one to turn and look at her. By some luck a man had ran across and saved her before she was hit and was gone before she could even processed what happen.  
Another time the family were visiting a pool close to where they live their mother had been unpacking their things and ordered the three not to jump into the pool Pyrros and Phedra had no problem waiting but Pontius could never wait patiently when it came to water. He jumped in at six feet and sunk down since he couldn’t swim in that deep of water yet not at age four anyway; Pyrros and Phedra cried as they watched their brother sink and before their mother could move yet again a man jumped in to save Pontius and was gone just as quickly as he showed up.  
Last was a time when they were at a cook out with family from their mother’s side. They were six and Pyrros become fascinated with the flames coming from the grill. He for whatever reason really wanted to touch those flames, his uncles and older cousins just thought he wanted to learn how to grill so they didn’t mind that he hung around them but when their backs were turned he climb onto a chair so that he could lean his body towards the open grill he would have fell in but a man suddenly appeared to stop it from happening. The man was gone as quick as he showed up and when Pyrros described the man to his mother it matched none of the guests at the cook out.  
In the back of her mind Phedra had always noticed this recurring theme in their lives. Any time the triplets were close to death they were saved. She always thought it was luck but maybe it was… “You?!” Phedra says with realization pointing at Hades. “It’s you every time we’re near death you’re always there!”  
“Being the lord of death has its advantages, you always know when your children are about to cost themselves their own lives.” Hades plainly stated.  
“The time I almost drown, the time Phedra was almost hit by a car, the time that Pyrros almost set himself on fire.” For Pontius it was all clicking with him as well, now he was even more confused by this strange man. “How could I not have noticed this?!”  
“What does it matter any way it’s not like we knew? It’s not like he was ever around? IT’S NOT LIKE HE CARED?!” Pyrros outburst was not at all surprising he’d rather be angry then admit that maybe his…father did care.  
“OF COURSE I CARED!” Hades shouted back at his eldest. “I cared when you tried to set yourself on fire and when you got into all those fights at school. I cared when your brother almost drowned himself and when he was sick for three weeks because he thought it was okay to jump into the ocean even though it was below freezing outside. I cared when your sister almost got ran over by a car and when she thought it was no big deal to drive during a nasty thunder storm.”  
The triplets were silent it was weird knowing that their whole lives someone had been watching out for them and he was the last person they would ever think it could be their own father a god that made them-“We’re Demi-gods?” Phedra asked being the first one to shake the shock so that she could ask the question.   
“Yes.” Hades stated firmly nodding his head. “And if you think about it I’m sure it really isn’t that surprising.”  
It really wasn’t in fact it made complete sense why they felt so connected to certain elements, why they seemed to avoid death, even why they knew when death was approaching someone else. It was something that scared them at an early age and it cost them friends even caused fights with classmates they were seen as strange and freaky throughout elementary, middle and high school because they’d try to warn a classmate when a relative was near death it always turned ugly when it did happen. Their classmates always claimed they cursed them, college was a great new start for them though they always had to act shocked or surprise when they heard their new friends tell them that someone had died even if they knew weeks before that it was coming.  
“What’s different now?” Pyrros asked tensely. “Why are you here?”  
“It wasn’t something I ever wanted…to be away from you three to not tell you who I was, to not let you train like everyone else.” Hades begins to say looking at them sadly. “But it was the only way to keep you safe.”  
“Train?” Pontius questions.  
“Safe?” Phedra also questions.  
“Train what? Keep us save from who?” Pyrros asked bluntly not being one to pussyfoot around when he wanted answers.  
“Train your powers, and keep you safe from…others.” Hades stated darkly.  
“What are you talking about we don’t have any powers.” Pyrros states dismissing his comment. “Aside from knowing when someone is going to die we don’t actually see dead people!”  
“That is because I don’t allow them to come near you! But more importantly I am speaking about your elemental powers.” Hades explained the boys looked confuse but Phedra being the one that had a large interest in all things in myth understood what he meant.  
“Pyrros has fire, Pontius has water and I have…air…earth?” Phedra asked neither really feel right but it was all she could think of.  
“Yes for your brothers but you’ve got that show Avatar mindset right now.” Hades softly explained. “Think hard what shining thing shows up during rain storms?”  
“Lightning!” Phedra answered. “Wait how come we’ve never?” She let her question hang in the air.  
“I blocked them when you three were born. Your birth was very unusual for any god or goddess to have.” Hades explained.  
“Why did no one else ever have triplets or something?” Pyrros asked forcefully.  
“There has been triplets in the past but no one’s children are born able to use their powers if they happen to be born with them right away.” Hades explained.  
“Wait we were using our powers when we were babies?” Phedra questioned.  
“Newborn babies.” Hades corrected it was quite a sight as he remembered they could barely hold up their own heads and yet they could do these things. “I was proud of course but I knew…others wouldn’t be happy for me.”  
“You keep saying others who are these others?” Pontius questioned having been paying attention to their father’s pauses.  
“It’s not important.” Hades answered trying to move the subject along.  
“Umm if our lives are in danger of these others that aren’t happy about us then I think we have a right to know!” Pyrros stated forcefully and the others had to agree with him.   
“It is not something that concerns you three! I am handling it personal that’s all you need to know.” Hades stated forcefully to the three.  
“It’s probably another god or goddess.” Phedra exclaims much to Hades annoyance. “What like 8 out of 10 times if someone is in danger and they are a demi it’s usually because another god doesn’t like them for some reason. Granted that same argument could be said for people who are just regular mortals as well, you guys get mad at people way too easily.”  
“Are you done?” Hades asked sarcastically. “Because I’d like to continue to explain what is going on here.”  
“No one’s stopping you.” Phedra says with a shrug. “It’s not like you owe us an explanation for abandoning us.”  
“I didn’t abandon you!” Hades almost shouted only to sigh. “I kept you hidden so that you three would be safe but even that hasn’t done you any good since you three are still in danger and worse yet you haven’t train your powers at all.”  
“I still would like to know what or who this so called danger is so that I could fight it with my ‘powers’?!” Pyrros exclaimed with a bit of arrogance. “Since you failed at protecting your ‘children’ we might as well get cracking to do it ourselves.”  
“You have no understanding of the danger that you three were in.” Hades tries to explain forcefully to Pyrros.  
“And so instead of explaining it to us you send us into a movie without any explanations?” Pyrros countered back. “Again we should just get it done ourselves.”  
“Do what yourselves?” A new voice with a slight accent says entering the room.  
“Mama, this man got into our house somehow and has been saying that he is-” Pyrros begins to explained only to be interrupted by his mother.  
“Hades?” Janet says looking at the god standing in the middle of her living room. “You told them? Does that mean they really are in danger?” Hades just nods his head sadly at the woman. “Oh no!”  
“Mama, you…why didn’t you tell us?!” Phedra says with a cry trying to fight back tears and fighting back the feeling of betrayal that their mother had unknowingly caused. “Why didn’t you ever answer when we asked you questions?”  
“I-I needed to keep you guys safe. Phedra believe me I know this seems bad but we can all sit down to talk about it.” Janet tries to plea with her children.  
“Unfortunately you won’t be able to talk about it right now I’m sending the children back to the Hercules movie part of the Disney dimension.” Hades explains much to the shock and anger of the rest of the group. “I’m sorry but I need to hide them there for a while. Not to mention the fact that they’ve changed the plot of the story over there with their visit.”  
“What? No we didn’t!” The triplets yelled at the same time.  
“Well you two-” Hades began pointing at Pyrros and Pontius. “Let’s see made people think that you guys would come back so that you can give those people that catered to you a wealth of fortune by blowing money that I gave you so that you could look like big shots.”  
“Ha told you guys that was over doing it! And I told you that money doesn’t just magically appear in your hands because you’re the good guys.” Phedra said smugly sticking her tongue out at them.  
“And YOU!” Hades turns to point at his daughter. “Let’s see first you helped start the rumor in the first place, then you caused Meg to break up with Adonis before she sold her soul to that other less accurate version of myself.”  
“Hey it’s good that she didn’t sell her soul for that jerk she’ll most likely be happier without him. And the other version of yourself is funnier.” Phedra says in an uncaring manner.  
“And you ran literally into Hercules making yourself his love interest now!” Hades finishes saying causing Phedra to blush at the last part.  
“Hercules? Oh do you mean from that Disney cartoon of…of that boy Phedra drew all those pictures of?” Janet asked with mild amusement.  
“Mama!” Phedra exclaimed with a blush covering up her face in embarrassment. “You don’t have to keep telling people that!”   
“Oh, Phedra he would make a good boyfriend no?” Janet says teasingly while pulling her daughter into a hug.  
“Which reminds me I had better have a word with that boy when I see him.” Hades says darkly under his breathe. “Anyway you three should go ahead and pick your important things because in three hours I’ll be sending you back.”  
End of flashback (who remembered this was a flashblack?)  
Phedra Pov  
And now we come back to two months later (in Disney time) where my and I brothers have been training by ourselves inside the Hercules movie on a remote island that ‘our father’ got for us to use. The island has a large house I would even call it a manor that we live in which is the only place where we are able to use modern technology. Hades told us he would get us proper trainers as soon as he could figure out who he could trust, and also when it becomes safe enough for us to leave again. Until then we pretty much are forced to learn things on our own.  
Pyrros and Pontius were pretty lucky all they’ve got to do is watch Avatar the Last Airbender or Korra and boom they have at least some idea of how to train themselves. But for me it’s different like the show lightning can be generated by me but it’s not done in the same way then once it’s out I have a hard problem directing it. Sometimes I accidently generate it without realizing it and then accidently shock someone.  
After the fifth time it happen I vowed not to leave the island until it was under control not that we need to anyways Hades makes sure we have everything we need. He even got us pets to help us master these new abilities, Pyrros got a fire breathing black horse with flames for manes he named him Valor, Pontius got a sea horse not one of those small cute things but a big ocean green horse with a tail for swimming that also had some control over water he named him Mystic. And I got a flying horse like Pegasus only she is dark gray and can shoot lightning I named her Ororo because I knew it would annoy my brothers that I didn’t play their game. Ororo is great though really patient which is great since I can’t keep up with her yet. But even with the training and adjusting to being…a demi I still can’t help but wonder about Wonderboy.  
Hercules Pov  
“Kid would you focus already!” Phil yelled to his student after he very nearly ran into a wall on the obstacle course.  
“Ok Phil.” Hercules says with a sigh to himself in frustration, sure it wasn’t the first time that he had trouble with the course during training. But he had been completely out of focus lately because his mind was somewhere else or more importantly on someone else.  
“Ok Phil.” Phil repeats back mockingly rolling his eyes. “Kid you’re not going to train properly if all you can do is think about some girl.”  
“Phedra is not just some girl! She’s beautiful and sweet and brave, hey did I tell you that Adonis tried to kiss her and-” Herc begins to say with a faraway dreamy look only for Phil to interrupt.  
“And she punched him in the face.” Phil finished glaring at his student. “Gee you’ve only told me that story a hundred times already!”  
“Phedra is so interesting and different in a cool special way.” Herc continues speaking but with an almost sad sigh this time. “And I just let her walk away.”  
“Oh my Zeus kid get over it already.” Phil yells getting red in the face. “It’s been two months she’s probably not coming back.”  
“Don’t say that Phil! Phedra will come back.” Hercules barks at Phil turning away from him and getting a lovesick look in his eyes. “You weren’t there when we first met there was this…spark I can’t explain it but I know I’ll see her again.”   
“Yes and I’m sure you’ll live happily ever after with her but until then you need to focus on your training.” Phil argues to his student.  
“I know Phil and I promise tomorrow will be better.” Hercules states as he walks away from the obstacle course to go find Pegasus.  
“Where do you think you’re going kid Apollo hasn’t set the sun yet?” Phil questions after his student.  
“Hermes sent me a message earlier saying that my father wants to ask me something. I’m going to head over to his temple to find out what’s going on.” Hercules explains as he flies away with Pegasus before Phil could argue with him. Luckily the temple was nearby and Hercules didn’t have to wait long for his father to show up.  
“Hercules! There you are son, listen I need you to check out an island that should be about ten miles away from Athens.” Zeus requested to his son right away.  
“Why father what’s so special about the island?” Hercules questioned confused.  
“Well this island is strange none of the gods remember it ever being there and Poseidon swears that something else is controlling the waters around that island.” Zeus explained with a bit of concern. “I don’t know what is going on but I promised him that I would ask you to investigate it.”  
“Sure dad it’s no problem.” Hercules says with a shrug. “It’s probably nothing anyways.” With that he and Pegasus fly off to find this new island. While in the air Hercules’s mind couldn’t help but wander back to Phedra. I wonder where she is right now. Has she and he brothers found what their parents are looking for? What if Phil was right and she isn’t coming back?! What if the reason why she’s not back yet is because she got a boyfriend and forgot all about me? All of those what if questions kept playing in his head over and over again. It wasn’t until Pegasus let out a loud noise to let his master know that they were there did Hercules finally break from his depressing thoughts. “Oh, sorry Pegasus.”  
From above in the sky the island looked pretty normal although Hercules knew that just because it looked normal didn’t mean it was safe. “Look there Pegasus.” Hercules exclaimed pointing at the large house. “Someone must have moved onto the island I wonder why no one had notice.” Pegasus lets out a noise as if to say beats me. “We better go check it out.” With that Hercules lands just ten feet away from the house when he suddenly heard a voice.  
Normal pov  
Before Hercules had gotten there the triplets had gotten bored so they decided to have a race with their new pets to see which one was the fastest.   
“Alright guys let’s keep the race simple the first one to make it to the Athens port and back here on their horse wins!” Phedra explains the rules to her brothers once again.  
“And no using your own powers to help you cheat this time Pontius!” Pyrros shouted to his brother who was already in the water with Mystic.  
“Mystic and I don’t cheat!” Pontius argues back which Mystic agreed to from the look on his face he was clearly offended.  
“Yeah right! We’ve all caught you!” Pyrros yells back much to the agreement of Valor.   
“Brothers.” Phedra says with a sigh to Ororo to which her horse nodded in agreement. It was supposed to be a simple race since they were bored now it looked like that wasn’t going to happen.  
“Phedra?” a voice said from behind the two much to their shock.  
“Hercules?” Phedra says with equal shock as she watched Hercules and Pegasus walk towards where she and Ororo were.  
“What are you doing here?” They both asked together but Hercules quickly shook it off.  
“Seriously Phedra what are you doing here? I thought you said that you and your brothers were traveling?” Hercules questioned clearly confused and upset.  
“Well…I…you see-” Phedra nervously tries to begin but doesn’t know how to start.  
“How long have you been back, why didn’t you try to find me?” Herc asked clearly hurt that the girl he spent two months thinking about might not have cared enough to find him after all.  
“See Phedra we told you that you should have just found Hercules and tell him about the new man in your life.” Pyrros says in a teasing manner that Hercules wasn’t able to pick it up.  
“WHAT?” Hercules shouted feeling outraged and hurt, he turned to question Phedra further but before she could explain herself Pontius snuck behind his sister and covered her mouth before she could speak.  
“Yeah, I mean we all knew you would be upset about this new guy but we just couldn’t convince her to go tell you.” Pontius continued to tease as Phedra struggled to get out of his grasp ignoring the murderous look that his sister was giving him.  
“You deserve better than that Hercules I mean just because this new guy is a god-” Pyrros continues on with the partly made up story trying not to laugh as he watched his sister’s face turn red with angry.   
“WHAT? But that’s not fair I’m going to be a god too! Just as soon as I become a true hero.” Hercules pleas in a defeated voice. Luckily by this time Phedra had managed to escape from Pontius by shocking him.  
“You guys are the worse brothers ever!” Phedra yells having finally been freed she begins to chase after them once they had started to run away. “Get back here you assholes!” But before she could chase after them further Ororo stopped her and pointed to Hercules who was flying away with Pegasus. “Right Ororo thanks, we’ll go after them later. Hercules wait!”  
But despite the fact that he could hear her Hercules decided to keep flying away with Pegasus forcing Phedra to get onto Ororo’s back so that they could chase after them. “I know you can hear me Wonderboy! You could at least listen to my side and not my stupid brothers.”  
“Fine!” Hercules bellowed in frustration turning Pegasus around so that he could be face to face with Phedra. “Let’s hear it then!”  
Phedra narrowed her eyes at him not liking his attitude but trying not to let her own temper get the best of her since she knew her brothers had given him the wrong idea. “Let’s head back to the island first I have a lot to explain.” Phedra didn’t check to see if Hercules was following behind her, she just landed with Ororo in front of the house and sat down on the porch swing as she waited. “Take a lap Ororo.” She ordered just as Hercules landed with Pegasus.  
Ororo took off into the air and as soon as Herc got off of Pegasus he flew after her since unknown to both of their masters he had developed a crush on the pretty dark gray horse. While their horses may have been at peace flying around the island the same couldn’t be said for their masters.  
Phedra was still upset with her brothers for causing this mess and upset with Hercules for not waiting to hear her out. She knew if she didn’t give herself a minute to calm down things would most likely end badly. “Listen what my brothers said isn’t completely untrue but it’s not how they made it sound.” Phedra explains after taking a deep breathe. “Yes there is a new man or god in our lives now but he’s actually our father.”  
“Your father?” Hercules questioned still confused though he was relieved to know that someone else hadn’t taken her affections away. “I don’t get it you told me that you and your brothers were from Africa and your parents sent you traveling because they are traders.”  
“Yeah that was kind of a…lie.” Phedra answered sheepishly knowing that this part would upset him.  
“What?! Phedra why would you lie to everyone like that?” Hercules asked her in disappointment, how could you lie to me like that.  
“I’m sorry Hercules, it’s hard to explain.” Phedra says in a defeated voice. “But it was best that we explained it that way I’m not sure how people would react to the truth.”  
“And what exactly is the truth Phedra?” Hercules asked forcefully staring her down. “You can’t expect me to trust you if you keep lying to me.”  
“The truth is that we had to make this up because I and my brothers are not from…your world.” Phedra explains dejectedly, seeing the confusion written on Hercules face let her know that she had to explain further still. “It’s like this did you ever had a favorite comic book hero that you use to read all the time?” she begins to further explain.  
“Yeah, I think everyone has at one point or another.” Herc answers her not really getting the point.  
“Yeah the cool thing about it is that it portrays another world where things happen there that don’t normally happen in your world. Sometimes you might even think to yourself that it would be cool if you could one day jump into that world; well for my brothers and me that’s kind of what happen when we landed here.” Phedra finishes explaining.  
“Wait so this world is a comic book and your world?” Hercules asked with a start as he ponders over her explanation.   
“No this is like a movie and a TV show based off of a myth in my world.” Phedra tries to explain better hoping he would understand. “Although I guess it might not be a myth after all.”  
“What’s a movie?” Hercules asked now becoming even more confused causing Phedra to slap her forehead in disbelieve.  
Really Disney? You’ve got malls and TV shows and golf in this world but no movies? “A movie is like a play and for this mmm play you’re the main character.” Phedra tries to explain as best as she could. Watching as the wheels turned in Hercules’s head, she knew this was a lot to take in and he still didn’t even know everything yet.  
“This is just unbelievable!” Hercules exclaimed as he started pacing back and forth. “Wait does that mean I’m not even real?”  
“What? No you’re real!” Phedra says although now she is pondering this herself. “I mean even in my world you probably exist but in a different version.”  
“Probably exist in a different version?” Hercules repeated back still confused. “I don’t understand Phedra.”  
“Look I don’t completely know either okay I just learned that I’m a demi two months ago after being sent into a world that just so happens to have one of my favorite heroes in it!” Phedra express with equal frustration. “I keep thinking this might even be a dream but I don’t think any dream could last this long.” She finishes with a sigh sitting back down with her hands covering her face.  
“Hey Phedra its okay.” Hercules awkwardly tries to comfort Phedra seeing as how she was just as upset as he was, he sits down next to her and puts his hand on her shoulder hoping to calm her down. “It’s just a lot to take in right now.”  
“You don’t even know everything yet.” Phedra tells him still with her head down not knowing how to tell him the next shocking news. “Just promise to try and not freak out too badly.”  
“Phedra after me hearing that you’re from another world I’m sure that anything else wouldn’t really be too bad.” Hercules says with a bit of a chuckle. “I mean what could be crazier than that?”  
“I’m the daughter of Hades.” Phedra says plainly as she watches the shock and disbelieve look on Hercules’s face but to her surprise though instead of running and screaming for the hills he started laughing.  
“Ok Phedra let’s be serious now.” Hercules said as he continued to laugh dispute the serious look on Phedra’s face. “I mean come on that cannot even be possible.”   
“Hercules.” Phedra begins to say grabbing a hold of his face and forcing him to look her straight in the eyes. “I…AM…THE…DAUGHTER OF HADES!” She let’s go of him after she finally sees that he knew she wasn’t lying about this.  
“But…you… I mean he… you don’t even look like-” Hercules stutters completely flabbergasted.   
“What blue? Have flames instead of hair?” Phedra asked in an amused tone of voice. “I guess I should count myself lucky then since you only like me for my looks.”  
“What?! No I don’t just like you because of that!” Hercules says shaking his head in disagreement. “I don’t only care about stuff like that I even dated a gorgon in High School.”  
“Yeah, Medusa hmm she was really nice I wonder what happen to her.” Phedra says remembering that episode and pondering out loud.   
“It didn’t work out but I’ve heard that she’s dating this nice mummy now.” Hercules answers getting lost in thought for a moment. “Wait how do you know about Medusa?”  
“It was in the TV show.” Phedra answers with a shrug.  
“Right you said that this was a TV show and a movie.” Hercules states letting his mind wander over to that fact once again. “So the first time we met you already knew who I was?”  
“Yeah, I’ve watch everything about you so many times that it drove my brothers crazy.” Phedra answers truthfully with a blush.  
“So you know everything about me?” Hercules questions looking at the girl sitting next to him.  
“Yes and No.” Phedra answers again looking back at him. “I know some important things about you but I don’t know every detail of your life.”  
“But you know what kind of hero I’m going to be?” Hercules question with new found excitement. “How many villains will I defeat? When do I get back to my parents on Olympus?” He excitedly asked all at once hoping that she would answer so that he would know.  
“Whoa, whoa Hercules I can’t tell you the answers to that.” Phedra says as she holds her hands up in a gesture for him to slow down.  
“But why not you know how much I want to be a true hero!” Hercules pleas with Phedra pulling her hands closer to his chest. “Please Phedra.” He tries to give her his best wounded puppy dog look only to have her laugh at him.  
“That’s not going to work Hercules I can’t just give you those answers.” Phedra says with amusement looking into his eyes. “First off if I told you the answers then it wouldn’t mean as much when you finally do become a hero, second I’m not sure how your life will play out now I could end up being wrong.”  
“How could you end up being wrong?” Hercules questioned not understanding.   
“Had I never entered this world…and you’d never have met me then I most likely wouldn’t have been wrong.” Phedra begins to explain lowering her head. “But my brothers and I we’re an outside force that you should have never met coming from a world not of this plane. Us being here changes things I don’t completely know how much yet but it does.”  
“I guess we’ll just have to see for ourselves.” Hercules says softly kissing her hand causing Phedra to blush.  
“You really mean that? Even after all the crazy things I told you today?” Phedra says shyly trying to fight from blushing even deeper.   
“I like you Phedra, sure this is different but nothing crazy is about to change how I feel.” Hercules leaning in closer so that their foreheads were touching. “You should know your favorite hero better than that.” He teased.  
“Who said anything about you being my favorite?” She teased back. “I only ever said that you were one of my favorite heroes not The Favorite.”  
“Guess I’ll just have to make sure you forget about those other heroes then.” Hercules says playfully as he moved to close the gap between their lips to bad Phedra forgot to mention her powers and that it can sometimes act up without her knowing Herc was in for a rude awaking. “Whoa was that a thunderbolt?” Hercules question pulling back having felt the slight shock when their lips were about to touch.   
“I am so sorry!” Phedra cries clearly embarrassed hiding her face in her hands again. “I’m still trying to control that.”   
“It’s fine Phedra really.” Hercules says trying to comfort her. “It’s not a big deal my parents told me that when I was a baby I used to stick my father’s thunderbolts into my mouth whenever I got my hands on one.”  
“Those are technically lightning bolts, thunder is just a sound that’s made before you see lightning.” Phedra explains shyly still covering her face.  
“The point is-” Hercules begins pulling her hands away from her face so that she would look at him again. “That I can deal with a little shock.” With that he closes the gap between them again and finally kisses her.  
Disney’s Hades pov  
Hades sat on top of his throne with his monster chest pieces planning his takeover. Having to plan something this big and still take care of everything in the underworld wasn’t easy especially since he couldn’t find someone to recruit monsters for him no one wanted to work for Hades and the imps were useless. But he had to come up with a plan for his takeover that was less than a year away from happening but there was still a problematic Hercules. Nothing he had done during the boy’s High School years seemed to end him and now that his plan was that much closer to really working he needed to come up with a way to finally get rid of the hero once and for all.  
“Pain and Panic oye they’re so useless what I need is to hire someone who could find Jerkules true weakness once and for all.” Hades thinks to himself out loud as he looked down at the figures.  
Not even a minute after he made that statement did the fates appear in Hades throne room.   
“Hello, how are my lovely future predicting Fates doing today?” Hades says stepping in front of the three ladies. “Did you do something different with your hair it looks to die for just simply-”  
“Don’t try to butter us up again Hades we know why you’re really acting this way!” Atropos said.  
“We see all!” Clotho said.  
“We know that you want to learn what Hercules’s weakness is!” Lachesis said.  
“I KNOW!” Hades yelled losing his temper his flames getting out of control. “Ha ok ladies I get it you don’t want me in your hair and as for me I just want to know how my takeover the world plan will work out. So help me help you get out of here okay?”   
“Fine!” Atropos said giving in and the three use their magic on their one eye. “In another reality there would have been a good weakness.” A shadow figure of Meg appears. “She would have helped you as best she could for she’d trade her soul for her lost love.” Another shadow of Meg pleading with Hades so that Adonis would live.   
“But any chance of finding a weakness is long gone because of the three children of Hades.” Clotho added in now the shadow changed to Pyrros, Pontius and Phedra.  
“Whoa, whoa ladies I KNOW I don’t have any kids! I mean sure some nights I’ve had a little too much to drink but Persephone swore that-” Hades begins to explain in disbelief.  
“Not you Hades another version of you one that is actually appealing enough to get a woman to want his children.” Atropos said with a smirk as another shadow version of Hades appeared.  
“And what is that supposed to mean?” Hades shouted losing his temper again flames going a blaze once again.  
“Anyway the other Hades hid his triplets in this world a boy of fire another of water and a girl of lightning. And the daughter of Hades Phedra changed the fate of Hercules’s weakness and now she takes her place.” Lachesis said as a shadow of Meg switches to Phedra.  
“YES! All I’ve got to do is get the triplets to work for daddy dearest piece of cake.” Hades said with glee. “Wonderboy can fight all the monsters he wants but three Demi’s Badaboom he won’t stand a chance!”  
“It is possible to get the triplets to join you, but it’s a chance that is very slim.” Clotho said.  
“Hercules already has the two sons trust and the heart of the daughter of Hades.” Atropos said.  
“WHAT? DIDN’T I TEACH THOSE BRATS TO MAKE BETTER CHOICES?” Hades yelled in even angrier. “No way will I allow any children of mine to be friends with that goody two shoes no matter what world they’re from!”  
“A word of cation to this tale if the triplets side with Hercules you will fail!” Lachesis said as a shadow version of all four heroes gang up and defeat Hades with that the fates disappeared. Leaving Hades alone once again to make a new plan.  
“OK, I can be cool all I have to do is turn those three off of Jerkules how hard could that be surely they’d listen to their old man’s advice.” Hades ponders to himself trying to calm himself down. Too bad he didn’t realize how hard that would really be.  
It was much later that same night when Hades made his move to put this plan into action thanks to his TV set he was able to find out that ‘his children’ were living on an island about ten miles away from Athens. The triplets were inside their kitchen playing a card game and discussing the day’s events.  
“You know I can and probably will destroy you two for all that drama you caused earlier.” Phedra said as she looked down at her cards. “I wonder if your fan club would love you if they knew about how you two had to sleep with a teddy bear for eleven years because you were too afraid of the dark.”  
“Speaking of being afraid of the dark does your boyfriend know that you still need a nightlight?” Pyrros threaten back.  
“I told you I need it to see so that I don’t bump into anything on the way to the bathroom!” Phedra argued back.  
“Excuses, excuses.” Pontius added in to the conversation. “By the way Uno I win again!”  
“Has to be cheating.” Phedra says in a whisper rolling her eyes when the triplets suddenly heard a knock on their door. “Kind of late to be having visitor’s guys?”  
“No way must be Wonderboy.” Pyrros stated shaking his head. “What’s it been two hours since he left and he’s already back?”  
“No we don’t have a date until Friday.” Phedra explained as the knocking continued to get louder. “I wonder who’s at the door.”  
“Shouldn’t one of us go answer to find out?” Pontius questioned after a minute of seeing no one moving to answer the door.  
“I volunteer the three time Uno playing winner.” Pyrros said with a smirk.  
“I second.” Phedra quickly added much to the annoyance of their shared sibling.  
Pontius cursed under his breathe but got up anyway to answer the door. Image his surprise when he opened the door and came face to face with the bluer version of his father at the door. “We don’t want any.” He proclaimed slamming the door in the surprised God’s face.  
“Now that was very rude, very rude indeed but hey I’ll forgive since you know we’re practically family.” Hades states appearing from behind him which the black smoke gave away. “So how’s it going son? Can I call you son?”  
“No.” said a deadpanned Pontius. “But you are more than welcome to leave!”  
“Hey, Pontius who’s at the door?” Pyrros asked yelling from the kitchen table only to be shocked when the movie’s villain appeared suddenly in the room. “What are you doing?” He said standing up to glare at him.  
“Also while you’re at it why don’t you just get out?” Phedra said also standing next to her brother hoping to show the uninvited guest that he was unwelcomed in their home.  
“Whoa now is that any way to speak with your old man.” Hades questioned. “The block in which you three chipped from.”  
“Please if I was chipped from your block I would have sent myself to the underworld years ago.” Pyrros said sarcastically causing his two siblings to laugh much to Hades angry. “Wait though if this Hades is going to be bothering us we have to call him something.”  
“What do you mean my name is Hades?” Hades asked with clear confusion in his voice.  
“Yeah, but so is our father hmm. I suggest we call this one B. Hades.” Phedra suggested to her siblings.   
“Right because compared to our father Hades, he’s a B.” Pontius added on agreeing.   
“Plus, he’s blue!” Pyrros finishes nodding in agreement.  
“Ha, well all joking aside-” B. Hades begins to say trying to hide his angry. “I came all this way to ask you three-”  
“Let me guess help you defeat Hercules.” Phedra begins to fake ponder out loud hand on her chin like she was thinking deeply.  
“So that you can take over the cosmos.” Pontius continues to add now standing with his siblings.  
“So that you can have meaning to your bleak and depressing life.” Pyrros finishes off the fake pondering as the three went quiet as if they were really thinking about it.  
“NOT GONNA HAPPEN!” The triplets exclaimed at the same time.  
“Come on kiddies! I’m sure there is something I could do to change your minds.” B. Hades said coming up from behind him and wrapping his arms around them. “What would you want gold, jewels, land, servants?”  
“Please like we’re dumb enough to make a deal with you!” Phedra yells being the first to shake off his embrace.   
“You know what I’m sensing something, I’m sensing some major hostility.” B. Hades says in his typical fashion.  
“Ding, ding, ding tell he what he’s won!” Phedra says with fake excitement pretending to move an invisible curtain.  
“He’s won an all-expense paid trip to-” Pyrros begins to say.   
“The outside world! Outside world when you want people to leave you get them the hell outside.” Pontius finished.  
“Ok now, at first I admit this whole triplets bit that you three do seemed cute and all.” B. Hades began to say calmly only to lose his temper and start flaming out on them. “But play time is over kiddies! So here’s how it works I’m the all-powerful god here and you do as I say.”  
“Or, or we do this thing.” Pyrros says sharing a smirk with his siblings.  
“Oh yes the thing.” Phedra says with a wink.  
“Yeah the thing is definitely a must.” Pontius agreed.  
“What, what?” Hades asked clearly becoming more annoyed. “What’s this thing a little-” But B. Hades never got to question it further because he was hit with a wave of fire, water and lightning so powerful that it knocked him back outside. “What in the cosmos?”  
“Yeah we haven’t agreed on a name for that attack yet. I personal would like to call it the Triple H attack.” Phedra explained looking at him from outside the previously half destroyed house luckily their father had predicted that they would cause damages to the house and took precautions.  
“No way, we should call it the tri P beam attack.” Pyrros added in from next to Phedra.  
“You’ve been watching too much DBZ! We should call it the PH balance attack.” Pontius suggests much to the confusion of his siblings. “Cause our initials are PH and we balance three elements into that attack.”  
“Let’s just agree to call it a work in progress.” Phedra says with a sigh.  
“Ok kids maybe this wasn’t the way to go.” B. Hades says standing up trying to pitch to them again. “You said some things, I said somethings but the important thing is that we come together….So that I can take over the cosmos.”  
“My well when you put it that way how could we say no?” Pontius said sarcastically rolling his eyes.  
“Yeah it really is hard but I just can’t.” Phedra states also rolling her eyes.  
“Can’t or won’t?” B. Hades asked with frustration. “You know what never mind it’s late I’ll try to knock some sense into you three at a later time.”  
“Good luck with that.” Pyrros said mockingly as they laughed and watched the god disappear.  
B. Hades was now back in the underworld pacing back and forth trying to figure out how to get the triplets to join him. “With that kind of power I wouldn’t even need to recruit other monsters but how to get them on my side!”  
“They’ll never join your side it would just be easier to destroy them.” A dark looming voice spoke from out of no were. “After all those three would just get so powerful that they’d take you down even if they decided to help you at first.”  
“Ok who’s there show yourself?!” B. Hades demanded in anger having had enough of people playing games with him for one night.  
“You’ll see me soon enough.” The voice said with an evil laugh. “And I will even help you destroy Hercules all you have to do is help me with a small problem.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's been some foot traffic for this story here but it's also on fanfiction.net I say this because I will post chapters there first before I get around to doing it here so be sure to check there if you don't want to wait.

Hercules Pov  
Hercules through no fault of his own found himself in a bind, a pickle, a jam ect… And no it wasn’t because of a monster attacking nor did it have anything to do with training or clumsiness. No this had to do with his parents (god-ones) starting from when his father had asked him to check out the new island everything had been okay until he got back to his father’s temple.  
Flashback  
As Pegasus flew Hercules back to Zeus’s temple both were feeling lighter than air much to the surprise of Zeus who had been waiting on their return and noticed the identical goofy grins on both of their faces.  
“Ah, I take it that your trip went well then son?” Zeus asked in his usually booming voice. “So what do you have to report?”  
“Report? Report what?” Hercules asked causing his father to worry since it seem that his son was in some kind of trance.  
“Ahem report what’s going on with that new island that I asked you to check out today?” Zeus question suspiciously. “What’s wrong with him?” Zeus asked Pegasus but it appeared that he too was stuck in that same trance as well.  
“Huh? Oh right everything’s fine Phedra and her brothers are just living there.” Hercules explained in a dreamy dazed. “Pretty perfect Phedra.”  
“Who?” Zeus questioned but noticed that his son was once again lost in a trance. “HERCULES!” Zeus shouted getting frustrated and hoping to snap his son out of it.  
“Geeze dad you don’t have to be so loud.” Hercules scolded shaking his head trying to get his ears to stop ringing.  
“Excuse me but you weren’t listening to me at all!” Zeus said in a huff. “Now who is this Phedra?”  
“Phedra?” Hercules asked confused for a second not remembering mentioning the girl to his father. “Phedra she’s so pretty and perfect…” Hercules began to fall back into his dreamy daze just thinking about the girl again. “HERCULES!” “Oh right well to start I first met Phedra at the mall about two months ago because I accidently knocked her down. I was carrying too many weights couldn’t see… anyway I moved down to help her up and that’s when I saw them.” Hercules paused obviously reliving the moment he met Phedra.  
“What did you see?” Zeus asked leaning in after waiting a while for his son to continue with his story.  
“The most gorgeous pair of brown eyes in all of Greece no the Whole World!” Hercules explained lost in his bewilderment once again.  
“Oh, I see now.” Zeus exclaims with a laugh now that everything was finally starting to make sense to him. “Cupid hit you real bad this time aye son!” Zeus says happily slapping his son on the shoulder. “So tell more about this girl.”  
“Oh well Phedra’s great so great!” Hercules said trying to hide his sudden nervousness. “She’s twenty, has two older brothers but they’re triplets isn’t that something!”   
“Sure I guess.” Zeus answered with a shrug not noticing yet how nervous his son was. “But keep going there must be more?”  
Hercules gulped and turned to face away from his dad. “Well like I said she and her brothers moved into that new island and are…also… demies.” He tried to ease in as nonchalantly as possible. “So we also have that in common.”  
“Oh really who are their parents?” Zeus asked after that information had sunk in.  
“And you know Phedra and her brothers all got godly elemental abilities.” Hercules said nervously ignoring the question so that he could change the subject. “And it’s funny but even though they’re triplets they all got different elements-”  
“Who are their parents?” Zeus asked again getting suspicious now that he saw that his son was dodging the question.  
“So Pyrros who’s the oldest got fire and Pontius who is the middle child got water and Phedra she got lightning.” Hercules continued to try and ignore the question, but Zeus has now had enough and forced his son to face him.  
“Who are their parents Hercules?” Zeus demanded to know with a tone that said Hercules had better finally answer the question.  
“Well their mother is mortal and their father is…” Hercules began to trail off but the glare his father was giving him forced the answer out. “Hades.” Hercules braced himself for the explosion he knew was going to come and his father didn’t disappoint.  
“WHAT? NO THERE IS NO WAY THAT ANY SON OF MINE IS GOING TO BE INVOLVE WITH A CHILD OF HADES!” Zeus yelled so loud that Herc was sure the gods on Olympus could hear him.   
“Dad please it’s not even technically the same Hades okay it’s a completely separate one since Phedra is from another world different world different Hades.” Hercules tries to calm his father down. “Phedra already explained it to me so everything is fine.”  
“Everything is not fine Hercules!” Zeus said with a sigh. “I should have known you’d be on a slippery slope when you dated that gorgon! And then there was that weird Goth girl, I bet this girl is some kind of succubus.”  
“What?!” Hercules yelled clearly outraged with his father’s statement.  
“Well how else would you explain your recent behavior?!” Zeus challenged back.  
“Father please, she’s not a succubus or any type of monster she’s just a girl who happens to be Hades’s daughter.” Hercules tries to plea with his father.  
“I’m not sure you should be involved with this girl Hercules!” Zeus argued with his son again.  
“But you don’t even know her dad! She’s really nice and brave and gorgeous.” Hercules continued to try to reason with his father only to see that his father was not at all moved by his words. “And this might be my only chance to find someone who is perfect for me! I mean she’s a demi FATHER!”   
Zeus just shook his head and sighed at his son. “Fine Hercules if you want to pursue this relationship then I won’t stop you.”  
“Yes!” Hercules cheered happily dancing along with Pegasus. “Thank you dad, not only is this great for me but also for Pegasus since Phedra also has a flying horse.”  
“But.” Zeus began to say but was ignored by both parties.  
“Plus Phedra has curves that-” ‘But’ “I thought could only exist in my dreams-” ‘BUT!’ “And if someone else had stolen her from me I might have become overcome with madness.” Hercules finally paused after realizing that his father was trying to tell him something. “But what?”   
“But I think it would be best if I met this girl and her family tomorrow.” Zeus finally explained to his son.  
“What? No dad please that is not necessary.” Hercules tries to plea with his father. “Really you don’t need to do this!”  
“No Hercules it needs to be done and it’s going to happen.” Zeus said in a commanding voice and before Herc could further argue he was gone.  
“Oh no.” Hercules said in disbelief to Pegasus.  
End Flashback   
Which brings things back to today by some form of luck his mother Hera was also joining in on meeting his new potential girlfriend (they hadn’t completely worked out the details just yet) which was great since his mother would be able to reign Zeus in. But he still didn’t like the idea of showing up there unannounced so that his father could basically interrogate Phedra and her brothers. No pleading on his part could change his parent’s mind though and on top of that Phil joined in on the whole Phedra must be evil bandwagon by telling his father that he hadn’t been focusing during training lately. Luckily his mother was more willing to at least hear Phedra out before passing judgement or else Hercules wouldn’t have had anyone to help defend his decision.  
Normal pov  
It didn’t take too long for both Hera and Zeus to meet Hercules on the outskirts of the Athen’s port where he, Pegasus and Phil were waiting for them. Hercules was already upset enough that his parents were doing this and now Phil was just heaping on it even more.  
“Two months of you not thinking straight not focusing I should have known that this girl was trouble.” Phil yelled to his student.  
“You don’t know what you’re talking about Phil! You’re just jealous that she wasn’t interested in you.” Hercules argued back.  
“What?! That that is not even true!” Phil stuttered back glaring at his student trying to fight his growing blush.  
“That is enough you two!” Hera yelled at them silencing everyone. “Now we are going to go over there, and we are going to be calm and act rationally about this.” She finished saying glaring right into her husband’s eyes.  
With that threat in mind the group made their way over to the island. When they got there though no one was answering the door much to Hercules relief. “Oh well looks like no one’s home guess we’ll have to try again another time maybe tomorrow or how about in a few-six months from now!” Hercules stated happily trying to move the group along only to hear a sudden loud noise coming from behind the house. “That’s probably nothing.” He states with a nervous chuckle.   
“If it’s nothing then we’ll have no problems once we check it out then.” Zeus states making his way behind the house.  
“Hercules your father is only doing this because he cares.” Hera tried to reassure her son as they followed after him.  
“I know I just wish that he would trust me, Phedra is perfectly-in DANGER!” Hercules finishes stating with a shout now coming to see his new girlfriend (maybe) being attacked by some kind of metal machine throwing punches and kicks her way. She was blocking and fighting back as best as she could with her own kicks, punches and sparks of lightening but she was clearly struggling. “Hang on Phedra I’m coming!”   
“What?” Phedra asked in confusion turning to see Hercules too bad for her because of this she didn’t see the next punch coming. “Ow F@$K!” Phedra curses as she falls to the ground, seeing this of course causes Herc to become even more worried and mad and before anyone can stop him, he’s punching the machine so hard that it flies across the sky and into the ocean. “Hercules! What did you do that for?” Phedra demanded to know glaring at him.  
“But-but it was attacking you!” Hercules explained in a stutter clearly confused.  
“And it was also very expensive.” Stated a deep looming voice from behind them; they both turn around to see an older man with dark hair and brood shoulders glaring at the two of them with piercing dark brown eyes. “And of course Phedra that was a horrible training session.”  
“That wasn’t my fault!” Phedra says shouting at the man matching a glare of her own at him.   
“You didn’t pay attention that’s makes it your own fault!” The older man states continuing to glare at her walking in between the two half gods. “When you don’t pay attention in battle-” The man pauses his statement and quickly wrestling Phedra onto the ground and then points a sword dangerously close to her chest. “You die.” He finished stating still holding the sword in his hand.  
“Hey knock it off!” Hercules yelled pushing the guy away from Phedra and grabbing on to his shirt. “Just because her father hired you to train her doesn’t mean you get to act this way.”  
“Ah Hercules that’s actually my-” Phedra tried to warn him but was interrupted.  
“I agree that was completely uncalled for.” Hera states coming up from behind Phedra much to her surprise.  
“Yeah but he’s-” Phedra tries to explain again shaking off her surprise at seeing Hera also there as well.  
“She’d already taken a nasty hit there was no reason for that at all.” Zeus shouted also getting in on the conversation. “And I don’t think even Hades would let you treat his daughter that way!”  
“It’s funny you should mention that because-” Phedra begins again hoping to finish her statement this time.  
“Even I don’t train Hercules that hard.” Phil interrupted also chiming in as well. “I can only image what Hades is going to do once he finds out.”  
“He is Hades.” Pyrros states getting the party to finally notice him and Pontius lazily sitting on a bench not too far away from the group.  
“Wait this guy here?” Hercules began to question in disbelief pointing to the man he still had a hold of.  
“Yeah the one whose shirt you’re gripping on to is our father.” Pontius proclaimed to the other demi.  
“Would you like to let go of my shirt now?” Hades asked passively though there was a dark undertone to the statement.  
“Right, sorry.” Hercules says nervously letting him go. “I just didn’t except you to be sooo-”  
“Not blue.” Hades stated with a raised eyebrow.  
“What my son means is-because of the Hades we have here we didn’t think you’d be sooo-” Zeus tried to further explain.  
“Calm, collected?” Hades asked now turning to look at Zeus. “I suppose your brother here has quite a…temper I guess would be the best way of putting it.”  
“Yeah he does but we’re also surprise that you’re ahem-” Phil also tries to add but the satyr can’t quite spell it out other.  
“Good looking.” Hera says rolling her eyes at the men she came with much to their embarrassment that was what they were thinking.   
“Right.” Hades state the ‘i’ being dragged out. “I suppose that is also something to get used to. But enough about that what brought about your visit today?”   
“Right well last night when my son told me about your daughter I grew concern so I-” Zeus begins to explain only to get interrupted by Hades.  
“Concern? Why would you need to be concern?” Hades asked as calmly as possible though one eyebrow was raised.  
“Well, I mean any parent would be a bit concern when their child shows up acting lovesick.” Zeus begins to elaborate much to the embarrassment of his son.  
“Lovesick?” Phedra questions giggling while looking at Hercules. “Really?”  
“My dad is exaggerating.” Hercules swears trying to save face in front of everyone. “It really wasn’t that bad.”  
“Anyway, Hercules showed up at my temple acting…differently so when I question him I learned that he was seeing your daughter so I thought that it would be a good idea if I met her and her brothers.” Zeus says finishing up his explanation.   
“Hmm well you are certainly a far cry from my youngest brother; he never cares to learn about every person his children are seeing rather they be demi or mortal.” Hades states after pondering over the explanation.  
“Well, usually I wouldn’t feel the need to with Hercules but this was a different case.” Zeus explains not noticing how the other God’s eyes got darker.  
“And was my daughter a different case for any special reason?” Hades asked calmly but there was an undertone of challenge to the question. “Did you perhaps feel that the son of the ‘Great and Mighty’ Zeus shouldn’t be anywhere near a child of Hades?”  
“That-that was not the case!” Zeus says with a stutter of obvious embarrassment.  
“Then what was the case?” Hades challenge getting more upset with each passing second. “The two still haven’t even gone on a real date as of yet; so what reason could you have possible had to meet with my children?”  
“Now please Hades.” Hera pleas stepping in before things could get any worse. “My husband was just a little concern because-”  
“He thought my daughter wasn’t good enough for his son?” Hades stated fixing a glare at Hera. “Or maybe he thought my child was some kind of monster either way you shouldn’t make excuses for him.”  
“We mean no disrespect.” Hera tried to argue strongly the Gods were too busy with their own argument that they didn’t notice the fallout happening with the children.  
“I-I need to get out of here.” Phedra says in a surprisingly weaker voice than want Herc was used to. She had wrapped her arms around herself and was trying not to shake.  
“Phedra please, my dad was being stupid but now that he sees you-” Hercules tries to put his hands out to comfort her but she moves away from him causing a hurt look to fall on his face. “Phedra?”  
“I really have to go.” Phedra says sadly than runs into the once to no doubt retreat into her room.  
“Don’t be so hard on yourself Wonderboy.” Pyrros states trying to help the other boy understand.  
“Yeah Phedra…Phedra is just not the type of person who wants others to see her cry.” Pontius admitted hoping the other boy would understand his sister better.  
“It makes her feel weak.” Pyrros further explained.  
“And Phedra hates feeling weak.” The two brothers finished at the same time as they walked into the house themselves.  
By some luck after the two brothers had retreated into the house Hercules and his family were able to leave without either fathers coming to blows he can thank his mother for that. But Herc was still left feeling hallow even though he listen to Pyrros and Pontius’s advice he still hated the fact that he hadn’t gone to check on Phedra. He was her boyfriend (hopefully) he should be there to wipe away her tears and make things better, the fact that he didn’t do that made him so angry that he was currently taking out on a punching bag.  
“Whoa, easy there hero you know we don’t have enough money for you to be breaking all of the equipment!” Phil exclaims as he watched his student pretty much destroy one of the few punching bags they had. “Listen kid I know you’re feeling upset right now.” Phil begins to say but is interrupted by an angry demi-god.  
“You know what Phil, I’m tired of hearing people claim that they understand and saying that things will get better later.” Hercules says while punching the bag even harder. “Especially when this whole thing could have been avoided if everyone would have just trusted me.” A final hit was made that sent the bag flying across the floor. “Now I have to figure out a way to undo what my father did.”  
Zeus pov  
Zeus couldn’t help but feel guilty watching his son from his cloud on Olympus, it was after all his fault that Hercules was upset. He had tried to get his father to leave things as they were but he couldn’t because…Hades (the other one) was correct he hadn’t believed that his daughter was good enough for his son before he saw her. He did even slightly believe that she was some kind of monster; that all changed when he saw her in action. Though their timing wasn’t that great seeing that bit of power that the girl had made him change his mind completely before he even got the chance to speak with her. A demi-goddess with the power of lightening was a perfect match for his son not to mention the fact that Herc would be able to finally have friends who understood what it was like to be a demi but he let himself be blind to it because of the prejudices he had with his own brother.  
“Kid’s still really upset?” Hermes asked although he could clearly see it for himself.  
“It’s all my fault I might have ruined his chances with that girl.” Zeus exhales with a sigh.  
“You never know.” Hermes begins to state with a shrug. “She might be more understanding then you two are giving her credit for.” With that Hermes flew away to do messenger things leaving Zeus alone with his thoughts.  
It was late at night and while most people even Gods would be asleep someone was still awake. Zeus was already having a hard time finding sleep considering what happen earlier but he kept sensing powerful energy that could only come from lightening and since he knew it wasn’t because of him there was only one other person it could be from.  
So again for the second time that day Zeus found himself on that island ten miles away from Athens port, this time though by himself. He stood there quietly for ten minutes watching the girl as she practiced, one minute she’d throw a punch and only small sparks would hover around her hand. Other times she’d create long bolts to use like a whip, other times she’d create a shield out of lightening over and over again move after move gracefully done but still not completely in her control.  
“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to say something?” Phedra asked breaking Zeus out of his thoughts not even turning to look at him or stopping.  
“It’s pretty late to be practicing.” Zeus stated having not been prepared to say anything.  
“Is this keeping you up?” Phedra asked finally turning to look at him. “That’s a bit impressive considering where you live.”  
“Yes it is you’re very powerful.” Zeus complimented although Phedra just shrugged it off. “But you’d have better control if you felt comfortable with your power.”  
“I am comfortable!” Phedra exclaimed glaring darkly at him.  
“No you’re not.” Zeus says shaking his head ignoring the glare. “I can tell that half the time it’s not landing where you first aimed it. That only happens when you’re not sure of yourself.”  
“Well excuse me but I happen to still be learning.” Phedra states rolling her eyes. “I also can’t afford to end up hurting myself or others.”  
“And to do that you have to learn to accept it or else you’ll never be able to control it.” Zeus explains softly.  
“Yeah well, you’re the last person who should lecture anyone about acceptance.” Phedra states rather harshly. “And don’t worry I’m not going to take it out on Hercules my feelings for him haven’t changed though I can’t say that I feel very highly about you though.”  
“Believe you me Phedra I apologize something like that isn’t going to happen again.” Zeus tried to reassure the young girl.  
“Maybe not with you but it will happen again.” Phedra says sadly shaking her head.  
“What do you mean by that?” Zeus questioned clearly confused.  
“It’s something I didn’t realize myself until I paid attention to…my father’s words how he questioned you how he reacted it’s clear that it wasn’t the first time he challenge someone’s motive this way.” Phedra explains thinking back to that moment. “And I could see the sadness behind the anger…it’s not the last time.” With that the girl walked back into her house leaving the God alone with his thoughts once again.  
Phedra pov  
It was finally Friday which made me happy not just because of how the week had been but because it meant that Herc and I could finally go on our first date! Now if only I could figure out what to wear, I’ve narrowed it down to three different dresses one green, one red and one gold.   
“Maybe the green one.” Phedra ponders out loud holding it up to her body as she looked into her full length mirror. “You’ve got to be seen green, to show that your stuff’s laid, if you’re not seen green, you better be wearing jade!” Phedra sings and dances around the room with the green dress. “Now do I want to be seen green or should I wear red.” Phedra puts the green one down and picks up the red dress. “Ooo! You’ve got to be dead red, you’ve got to be real hot!” Phedra sings with the red dress but it still doesn’t feel right still. “Maybe gold after all, Golden gold! You’ve got to be seen in gold, to show that you’re super slick!” Phedra finishes singing but still doesn’t have an answer for herself to top it all off she suddenly heard her brothers laughing from in front of her bedroom door.  
“Come on Phedra it is not that serious!” Pyrros laughed so heard he could barely stand up straight.  
“You’ve got to be seen green, to show that your stuff’s laid-” Pontius begins to mockingly sing.  
“Ooo! You’ve got to be dead red!” Pyrros started singing to enjoying the growing anger on his sister’s face.  
“Go away before I smite you!” Phedra yelled from both anger and embarrassment though she wasn’t kidding she was ready to attack.  
“Okay that’s enough leave your sister alone.” Hades orders coming up from behind the two boys.  
“Sure, father dearest.” Pyrros said sarcastically but headed towards his room, Pontius following his lead and going away himself.  
“Don’t worry about the dress.” Hades states entering Phedra’s room and pulling a bag from behind his back. “Here, I don’t know how your mother does it but she seems to have a sixth sense whenever you need clothes.”  
Phedra excitedly grabs a hold of the bag to pull out a beautiful pink-rose colored dress. “Yes! This is it mama’s the best!” Phedra squeals as she takes a closer look at it. The dress itself was long but sleeveless it would show off just the right amount of skin which Phedra loved. Her mother even thought to give her a clear silk blue scarf to wrap around herself; knowing that Greece would be too hot during the summer even at night to wear a jacket, but also knowing that Phedra still liked having something just in case. “I got to call mama later to thank her.”  
“Yes you should. No matter how far away your mother is from you she still knows when you need her.” Hades said nodding in agreement. “You might want to ready he should be on his way soon.”  
Hades wasn’t wrong Hercules was flying on Pegasus with flowers in hand trying to prepare himself for the date. “How does this sound Pegasus, ‘Hey Phedra how’s it going’. That’s cool right…I mean it’s casual but then again my father had made her upset earlier this week so maybe I should start with an apology. ‘Hey Phedra I’m sorry about my dad.’ But what if she doesn’t want to be reminded of what happened.” Hercules kept thinking over and over on what to say and do on his date while Pegasus just rolled his eyes at his master’s nervousness. Before long they were on the island in front of the door to the triplet’s home, Hercules took this time to adjust his cape on his armored tunic before knocking on the door. Pegasus gives his master a reassuring look before the door opens and they are greeted by the sight of the triplet’s father.  
“Oh, Hercules please come in.” Hades said pleasantly opening the wider so the boy could walk through.  
Hercules gulped at the sight of Phedra’s father he had expected to see one of the triplets answering the door not him. “Ahem, hello sir.” Hercules says as calmly as possible as he enters the house and follows Hades into the living room.  
“Phedra is going to be taking a few more minutes. Please sit down.” Hades explained gesturing to the sofa normally it would have sounded like a suggestion but Herc still couldn’t help but feel that it was an order regardless he sat down. Hades himself hadn’t moved to sit down instead he walked to the bar counter that the triplets had set up in that room. “I don’t know how they did it but the three of them managed to find some really good alcohol here.” Hades spoke out loud and Hercules wasn’t sure if he should comment or not. “Hmm now this is really good whiskey.” Hades says again out loud pulling out two glass cups. “You drink Hercules?” Hades asked in a manner that sounded more like a statement then a question.  
“Not really…maybe from time to time…depending on the reason.” Hercules answered nervously watching as Hades poured the whiskey in both cups.  
“Hmm interesting you’re 21 right and I know the drinking age is way younger here then it is where we were…well I guess that did still depend on what country you live in.” Hades says as he walks over to where Herc was sitting and handed him a cup as he himself took a seat across from him on a different chair. “Drink.” Hercules did as the god said it wasn’t a suggestion anyway. “So.” Hades paused to take a sip himself. “Hercules, I know that by now Phedra has explained the basics on why she is here how she knows you etc.…Right?”  
“Right! I mean yes she has explained everything to me.” Hercules answered back still completely nervous in fact he couldn’t remember the last time he was nervous when talking to a potential girlfriend’s parent. Wait that was back in High School when he was still figuring things out and was very clumsy; he really had thought that now since he was an adult who could carry himself better this sort of thing wouldn’t happen anymore. But there was something about Hades…this Hades that made him feel intimidated.  
“Good, very good.” Hades said calmly finishing his drink and putting the cup down on a table that was next to him. “You know this is a very interesting situation.”  
“Sir?” Hercules questioned not really knowing what he meant.  
“Hercules there are many versions of us out there in different realms. Some good some bad but no matter what we are never completely the same.” Hades further explains. “I’m not like that version of myself that you’re more familiar with whom keeps…bringing you trouble for reasons you…don’t understand right?”  
“Okay, ahem sir if this is about what my father did then-” Hercules begins to try and apologize thinking that this is where Hades was going this whole time but is interrupted by the god.  
“Hercules, please I’ve had to watch my children deal with things worse than your father. And I’ve had to watch it over and over again for centuries that’s the thing with mortals they tell themselves not to let history repeat itself but end up doing it anyway just in different supposedly newer forms but it’s still the same.” Hades finished explaining. “Now as I was saying I’m not like that version of myself here where he seems to enjoy messing with you and sees you as an enemy for reasons that you don’t understand yet. That being said Hercules it would be in your best interest if you never give ME a reason to be your enemy either because the Hades here is…childish compared to me.” Hades if it were possible was able to look down on Hercules with a warning look despite the fact that Herc was a few inches taller than the god even while they were sitting. “Do you understand?” Hercules gulped again and nodded slowly his voice for whatever reason had decided to take a trip somewhere else. “Good! Well I’m going to check to see if Phedra is ready now!” Hades said as he stood up and left the room in such a light happy mood that shocked Herc so much he still couldn’t speak.   
By the time Hades was finished ‘talking’ to Hercules Phedra was now finished getting ready for her date. She was just about to head out the door when her father walked into the room once again.  
“You’re still here?” Phedra questioned with a frown as she moved to leave the room.  
“Yes, well there was something that Hercules and I really needed to talk about.” Hades said with a smirk causing Phedra to freeze in place.  
“What did you do?!” Phedra demanded to know glaring daggers it her father.  
“I hope you’re not going out like that.” Hades stated dodging the question. “You don’t even look completely ready to go out.”  
“Stop avoiding the question!” Phedra order not falling for the change of subject that he was trying to do.  
“Look in the mirror yourself and you’ll see what I’m talking about.” Hades said teasingly gesturing to the mirror.  
Phedra just rolled her eyes but moved to look into the mirror. “I look fine. Now would you just-” She said tensely not noticing that her father had gotten behind her and put a new necklace around her neck. “What’s this for?” She asked looking down it was a silver chained necklace with pink diamonds encrusted in a lightning bolt shaped charm at the end.  
“I thought it would match the dress.” Hades explained with a shrug. “And now you’re ready to go.”  
“Whatever I was ready to go anyways.” Phedra says sarcastically but doesn’t move to take off the necklace. She’s caught off guard again when he father bends down a little to kiss the top of her forehead she flinches at the gesture and a sad look quickly flashes across her father’s face.  
“You’d better get going I’m sure that the boy has been waiting long enough.” Hades states as he walks out of the room.  
Phedra would have normal sat in bed and reflect on what just took place but decided against it. You have a date you can over think this stuff later right now let’s just have some fun! With that thought in mind she leaves her room and finds Hercules waiting for her in the living room. “Hey Hercules.”  
Hercules with a smile on his face moves to greet his date and is render speechless again but for a completely different reason. “Wow! I mean Phedra you look beautiful.” Hercules said standing up and walking towards almost forgetting about the flowers in his hand. “Oh, here I got these for you!”  
“Thank you, you look great too by the way.” Phedra says with a blush as she takes the flowers, she puts them down on a table planning to get a vase for them later. “So what are we doing tonight?” She asked as she took a hold of the arm he presented to her.  
“Well I got us tickets to see this play at the Greek Threate it’s called Pyramus and Thisbe it’s supposed to be really good.” Hercules begins to explain holding the front door open so that she could walk through it. “Then after I figured we’d have dinner and take a walk after that.”  
“Sounds good.” Phedra says in agreement with the plan. “But first where are our rides?” Phedra asked not seeing either Pegasus or Ororo.  
“I don’t know Pegasus is usually really good about waiting for me.” Hercules says with a shrug.  
“Let’s check that stable.” Phedra says with a sigh gesturing Hercules to follow after her.  
They made it to the stable to see Pegasus, Ororo, Valor and Mystic inside, it would seem that Valor and Mystic were grilling Pegasus about something as Ororo rolled her eyes. The couple didn’t know exactly what was going on but could take a pretty good guess especially Herc considering what he went through early.  
“Ok guys that’s enough break it up!” Phedra states making their presents known to the four mythical horses. “We need a ride to the main land so Ororo, Pegasus let’s go.” Ororo quickly moves to go outside and Pegasus was just about to follow just as quickly until he saw Valor make a slashing gesture with his hoof towards his neck.  
“Hey, Phedra why does Mystic stay in that tank?” Hercules asked once they were in the sky flying towards Athens.  
“He’s a seahorse Herc, he can only be out of water for a short amount of time.” Phedra explains to him.  
“Why not just leave him in the ocean?” Hercules questioned in confusion.  
“We set up the tank so that Pontius will be able to call Mystic whenever he needs him instead of him having to wait around for Mystic to show up.” Phedra further explains.  
“Okay, but what about Valor how does he get Pyrros off the island? I remember when I met you guys again you were going to race. How could he race against Mystic and Ororo?” Hercules questions again this was something he had pondered Ororo was a flying horse like Pegasus and Mystic was a seahorse but Valor was a flaming horse.  
“Well Herc in a sense because Valor well basically emits a large amount of heat he can to a point use it to push himself up into the air and run on a trail of heat.” Phedra tries to explain as best as she could. “It’s interesting to say the less.”  
Soon the two where in front of the theatre giving their pets instructions on when to meet them later before the two flew off together. The play itself was really good Phedra had much to Hercules’s happiness seem to enjoy it quite well. And the dinner they had later went off without any problems now the two were both walking along a garden just talking and getting to know each other better.  
“And then to get back at Pyrros I pretended that I accidently washed out his signed Tom Brady jersey. He broke into tears and started throwing a tantrum in front of his date. I didn’t let him know it was a prank until his date was gone.” Phedra finished explaining her story as they laughing at the memory.   
“Wow, Phedra isn’t that kind of cruel?” Hercules asked although he still laughed at the story.  
“Well he shouldn’t have pretended that he cut off a chuck of my hair!” Phedra exclaimed although she was still laughing a bit. “That was the day that Pyrros learned that hair pranks was crossing the line. Seriously Herc you do not mess with a girl’s hair.”  
“Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind.” Hercules says with a laugh as they continue to walk around the garden. “You know I’ve always wished for siblings myself sometimes.”  
“But you have siblings?” Phedra stated pondering out loud stopping for a second to think.  
“No I don’t think so.” Hercules answered wondering about what Phedra was thinking about. “My Ma and Pop could never have kids of their own and my god parents-” Hercules stopped his voice trailing off did they have other kids.  
“I don’t know maybe because this world is different but in my world let’s see I know Zeus and Hera had Hephaestus, Ares, Hebe, Angelos, Eileithyia, Enyo and Eris.” Phedra says beginning to list the children she knew were Zeus and Hera’s, she’d always read about this stuff but finding out she was Hades kid encouraged her to look into that stuff more.  
“Really?” Hercules asked with surprise he’d met a few of those gods and goddess already and they never seem to treat him like he was their brother. At this point now the couple had found a bench leaning up into a tree that they sat down on.  
“That number could have gotten bigger for all I know though.” Phedra finishes pondering with a shrug. “I know for a fact that it’s gotten bigger with Zeus.”  
“What makes you say that?” Hercules questioned now even more confused.  
“Oh well ahem…” Phedra trails off with a blush sometimes she forgot that the gods here might be different I mean Hercules in her world was just the son of Zeus not Hera. He was just named after her as if you can make up the fact that you cheated on your wife by naming a kid that she hated after her. “I’m not sure if I should say it.”  
“Why not?” Hercules asked it wasn’t like Phedra to not answer his questions about her world whenever he asked.  
“Well I mean with Zeus…at least in my world he has so many children that it’s hard to keep track.” Phedra explains as softly as she could. “If I had to name a few I’d say Athena, Apollo, Hermes, Helen…”  
“Wait, wait do you mean the same Helen that I went to school with?” Hercules interrupted turning to come face to face with Phedra. “Or is this a different Helen?”  
“I don’t think you want the answer.” Phedra answers in a small voice, she was right he really, REALLY didn’t want to know.  
“Did my mother have a lot of children with other men as well?” Hercules decided to ask he wasn’t sure he wanted the answer but couldn’t help asking.  
“Ha, yeah no Hera didn’t have children with anyone else.” Phedra answered calmly. No matter how much her husband cheated.  
“Well, that’s good I guess…wait you didn’t name me.” Hercules realized after taking it in that his parents in Phedra’s world were very different than the ones here.  
“Huh?” Phedra questions not knowing what he was talking about. “When was I supposed to name you?”  
“When you listed the children that my parents had together in your world.” Hercules explains looking down as Phedra’s eyes widen with realization and then sadness. “You know what never mind let’s talk about something else.”  
“Yeah, well next week my father said that my brothers and I are finally going to meet our new trainers!” Phedra tells him glad that her father had told her this so that she can take Herc’s mind off of the previous subject. “The people are supposed to be demi gods as well.”  
“That’s good. Your training must be coming along really well with your lightning you haven’t shocked me once tonight.” Hercules remembering the struggle she was having with it before.  
“Yeah, isn’t it great now I don’t have to worry about touching someone’s arm or waving at them only for them to get hurt in the end.” Phedra was very happy with that recent development herself. “No more surprise shocks from me.”  
“Too bad.” Hercules said teasingly much to Phedra’s surprise. “I kind of liked the feel of small sparks as I kiss my girlfriend.”   
“You have a girlfriend?” Phedra asked just as teasingly. “What’s her name? Is she pretty?”  
“Well, her name is Phedra.” Hercules continues to tease wrapping his arms around her and pulling her onto his lap. “But no she’s not pretty.” He said causing a small frown to fall on her face that quickly leaves when Herc moved her chin so that they’d be face to face. “She’s gorgeous.” He whispered as he closed the gap between and they melted into a kiss with plenty of sparks between them under the moonlight.  
Normal pov  
It was a week after Phedra’s date with Hercules and the triplets were back in their own world waiting for their father to introduce them to their new trainers as it were.  
“I wonder what our trainers will be like.” Pontius pondered out loud as the three waited in the living room for their father to appear.  
“Well we won’t know until Hades gets here.” Pyrros answered with a shrug.  
“I’m just happy to be back home for a while.” Phedra comments looking down at her phone, for the past few weeks (it was months for her though) she’d seen photos and comments of her friends hanging out and doing things and asking what she was doing. It wasn’t as if Phedra wasn’t doing anything but she certainly couldn’t make a Facebook status saying that she was in a Disney movie hashtag dating Hercules now. “Seriously we’ve been gone for two weeks here, that’s six months in social media time!”  
“Kids today can’t spend a few days without their precious devices.” Hades said from out of nowhere startling the three a bit. “Anyway here, put these on.” He said handing each what looked to be an Apple watch like device.   
“What are these for?” Pontius asked as he looked down at his new blue watch.  
“Yeah an Apple watch is cool-” Pyrros begins to say looking down at his own watch only to get interrupted by Hades.  
“These are not Apple watches, though it does tell time and you can commutate with them. Its main function is to be a database that has information of all different types of monsters and beast you might ever come across.” Hades explained to them throwing a backpack to Pyrros much to his surprise.   
“Why would we need these? Aren’t we just meeting our trainers today?” Phedra asked with suspicion as she also puts hers own.  
“Yeah, here’s the thing about the whole trainer’s thing.” Hades begins to say taking a seat and opening up three vortex holes that suck each of his children away. “I lied.”  
The three didn’t know how long they were falling for but when it finally stopped they hit the ground hard. “F@#k man what the hell?” Pyrros being the first to stand up dusted himself off and looked around. “Where are we?”  
“The Amazon.” A voice answered from above the triplets, they looked up to see a boy who looked about their age sitting high above on a tree.  
“Who are you?” Phedra asked having now stood up to look at the newcomer, the triplet watched in awe as the same boy jumped down from the tree and landed not too far away from them.  
“My name is Hunter son of Artemis.” He says facing in front of the triplets, now that he was closer the siblings were able to take in his features he was very tan, with dark brown hair and green eyes, about the same height as the boys and was medium built. “You guys must be here to help me track down the beast that terrorizing this rainforest right now.”  
“What?! No our father Hades said we were just supposed to meet our trainers today!” Pontius says in complete disbelief causing the other boy to laugh.  
“And all three of you really believed that, well that explains why you guys are dress for a meeting and not to fight a monster!” Hunter explains clearly very amused by this turn of events but he was correct the three weren’t necessarily wearing overly fancy things but they were wearing new jeans, shirts, jackets and shoes. As appose to Hunter who was wearing an armored tank top, black well-worn pants and brown boots he also had a bow and arrows strapped to his back. “Look our parent’s do this stuff all the time they tell us oh, it’s just a meeting and then boom Minotaur.”   
“Great just f@#king great how do we get out of here?” Pyrros asked becoming more pissed off with his father by the second.  
“Oh, you don’t not until the mission is done anyway.” Hunter answers with a shrug and starts heading into the rainforest. “You might as well come along there is a lot to explain.” Hunter tells them as he continues to walk into through the Amazon.  
The triplets share a look until Phedra just shrugs her shoulders and moves to catch up with Hunter, Pontius shakes his head but says nothing as he goes as well. Pyrros though picks up a leave feeling the need to burn something in that moment burns it to ashes and then follows his siblings lead after picking up the backpack that their father had given him. By the time he caught up with the rest of the group Phedra and Hunter were already taking to each other about their parents.  
“So all three of you are children of Hades?” Hunter questions as he and the group move along.  
“Yep and triplets, I’m Phedra by the way, the other two are Pontius and Pyrros.” Phedra explains gesturing to her brothers. “Hey I wanted to ask how are you the son of Artemis aka virgin goddess are you adopted.”  
“No, I am her son.” Hunter explains as they continue to walk through the Amazon. “She’s still a virgin technology is a hell of a thing these days even for the Gods. Other than that everything else is normal I’m guessing it’s about the same for you three.”  
“Sure we’re just like everyone else. Our father doesn’t tell us who he is for twenty years and then suddenly drops us into the middle of the rainforest to fight a monster.” Pyrros added in sarcastically coming up from behind the other two demi gods.  
“Ouch, that’s not usually like Hades.” Hunter says with mild surprise. “Usually its children of Zeus who have to wait a long time before they get told the truth and that’s only because he has too many to keep track of.”  
“So when did you find out that Artemis was your mother.” Pontius asked curious to find out more about the other boy.  
“Oh, I always knew. I lived with her in the forest after all.” Hunter says with a shrug. “In fact almost all the other demi gods I know have meet their parents by the time they’re at least five.”  
“Luck us we waited till we were five plus fifteen more years.” Pyrros said rolling his eyes as he continue to move through the forest. He really wasn’t happy right now it was hot, he was sweating in his new clothes plus his white Adidas was getting dirty by who knows what he was stepping on. So glad I didn’t wear the Jordan’s.   
“So, Hunter do you know what we are looking for?” Phedra asked trying to move the conversation away from their parents.  
“Not sure but I know that the thing is attacking hikers here.” Hunter explained with a shrug.  
“Great so we don’t even know what we’re supposed to be going after.” Pyrros stated swearing under his breathe.  
“Maybe we can check the database on the watches to try and narrow something down.” Pontius stated just now remembering that the watch was supposed to hold all the information they needed. He turns on the watch and a 3D screen and key pad pops out of it. “Okay that is pretty cool, okay let me type in forest monster and search.” The list that popped up after the search had hundreds of names listed.  
“Hang on I have a report on how the people are being attacked on my watch.” Hunter explains turning on his watch and pulling up the report. “Ok it says that the attacks have mostly been happening to women, no one’s has gotten a good look at the creature but it they say it looks like a tall green man. Apparently the women had heard a strange voice which no one else in the group heard they followed after the voice and were never found again.”  
“Ok let’s use that to narrow it down.” Pontius says added in the information and waiting a second for it to load. “Okay this might be it.”  
“Leshy, Russian origin can change from a blade of grass to the tallest tree. Known to take the form of a giant green man best, likes to lead travelers astray and is known for abducting women and children. There is some debate as to whether or not a Leshy is evil or just mischievous.” Phedra says out loud reading the information.   
“How do we fight something that can change into anything here?” Pontius asked swearing under his breathe this Leshy could be this leaf he’s looking at for all he knows.  
“Even better question is how would we even find it?” Pyrros questioned with frustration.  
“Well, it likes to mess with travelers so I guess we just wait for the Leshy to come find us.” Hunter answers with a sigh. “Plus we have Phedra with us and he likes to abduct women sooo.”  
“So now I’m bait!” Phedra said with a huff. “Again great training from father dearest.”  
“Hey guys come on. It will be okay.” Hunter tries to reassure the triplets but the three of them give him a dirty look. “Okay let’s just find the river set up camp and plan from there.” Hunter says resuming back to walking through the rainforest.  
The group hiked again for another two hours until they finally found the river deciding to finally stop and make camp. The triplets opened up the backpack their father had given them and were happy to find cans of food (with a can opener), sleeping bags, and a tent that would be big enough to hold all four of them also a water purifier was in the pack.   
“At least he didn’t send us here to die of hunger and thirst.” Pyrros said sarcastically as they surveyed their supplies.   
“I don’t see any matches though? Doesn’t it make the cans of food useless?” Hunter questions only to be silence when Pyrros produced a small red flame with his fingertips. “Well that explains why Hades didn’t give you any weapons either.”  
“Yep luckily I’m a walking torch.” Pyrros says with a sigh as he sits down on a log he found. “I’m going to make a fire pit, Pontius go get us some drinking water, Phedra check the database to see if it has any more information on a Leshy and Hunter…I don’t care just do something.” He states as he moves deeper into the forest no doubt to look for sticks and rocks to make a fire pit.  
“Is he always this hot headed?” Hunter asked turning to look at Phedra as she sat down and began to look up the information.  
“Oh, no sometimes he’s worse. This is him on a neutral day, you don’t want to see him on a bad one.” Phedra explained putting the watch down with a sigh. “Well besides the fact that the Leshy likes to tickle his victims to death by luring them into his cave, there is nothing useful here.”  
“So besides the whole giant green tickle monster thing, how do you like your first demi mission?” Hunter asked taking a seat across from her.  
“I guess by first you mean there is going to be more, great just great.” Phedra says with a huff rolling her eyes at this moment all she wanted to do was scream.  
“Yeah, there will be but when I and the other demi gods are not on missions or at home we hang out at Café Half-Blood.” Hunter says taking out his arrows to polish them.  
“What is that like Camp Half-Blood…like from Percy Jackson?” Phedra asked with mild amusement at the thought of that series being correct on that matter.  
“Kind of except it’s a café/lounge hang out spot where we like to relax.” Hunter explains still polishing his arrows. “It’s cool you can meet other demi gods from myths that you might not know about, it has great food, all kinds of music. It’s a good place for all those things…and dates.”  
“Maybe I should bring my boyfriend with me sometime if I ever decide to go.” Phedra says casually after Hunter finishes explaining not missing the look of disappointment that flashed through Hunter’s forest green eyes.  
“There is a rule about regular mortals not being allowed in the café.” Hunter tells her after a moment of silence had passed between.  
“Yeah, I’m not going to have to worry about that with my boyfriend.” Phedra answers with a shrug barely missing Hunter murmur ‘of course’ under his breathe. Hunter was pretty cute and if Phedra wasn’t already with Hercules she might have considered accepting his not so subtle hints.  
“Hey, anyone need an ice cold drink of water really badly.” Pontius asked almost gleefully breaking the awkward moment without really realizing it as he handed a cup to his sister and Hunter.  
“Thanks.” Hunter says as he grabs the cup and takes a big gulp of water. “Wait how is there ice in this?” he says a frown now falling on his face as he stared at the cup in confusion.  
“I can control water, so lucky us we can have ice cold water in this unbearable heat.” Pontius explains laying back and drinking his water.  
“And I control lightning just so there won’t be any more surprises for you.” Phedra explained while also drinking her cup of water.  
“Wow so you three children of Hades parallel three of the original six.” Hunter states in disbelief.  
“Who are the original six?” Pyrros asked finally coming back from gathering supplies for the fire pit.  
“You’re joking?” Hunter asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“No he’s not these two haven’t exactly brushed up on their Greek myths.” Phedra explains rolling her eyes at her brothers in slight embarrassment.  
“The original six are the gods and goddess whom defeated the titans and now are in charge of Olympus.” Hunter starts to explain but Phedra quickly takes over.  
“They include of father Hades, Hestia, Poseidon, Demeter, Hera and Zeus.” Phedra adds in explaining it to her brothers. “We of course seem to parallel Hades, Poseidon and Zeus. Which is really not good for us it probable got some gods up there scared that we’d take over Olympus and cut their dicks off.”  
“Why would we cut their dicks off?” Pyrros asked both confused and amused at the same time.  
“It’s something they did.” Hunter explains with a hint of amusement in his voice himself. “Could never really get a straight answer out of anyone when I asked why though.”  
The group spent the rest of the day going into the night talking and in Phedra and Hunter’s case explaining to her brothers how the whole Greek system worked. They chatted late into the night and before they knew it they were all tired and decided to get their sleeping bags and head into the tent. It was hours later after the others had long since fallen asleep that Phedra woke up feeling thirsty. Lucky for her she was the one nearest to the tent’s entrance so she didn’t have to step over anyone to get out.  
“Geeze it’s so dark.” Phedra whispers as she makes it outside she produces a small lightning bolt to hold in her hand as she took the water purifier and walked to the river. “I am so stupid right now this is like a horror movie waiting to happen. I can even hear people screaming go back inside it’s not safe.” But despite knowing this she marched forward got all the way to the river filled up the purifier and was heading back when she heard a sound.  
“Phedra.” She heard the voice whisper from out of nowhere it even sounded kind of like Hercules. “Phedra come here.” There it was again this time she noticed that the voice was coming from across the river but it was too dark she couldn’t see anything. She slowly turned back to face where the river was and walked slowly moving backward towards the tent. If I remember correctly you’re supposed to put your clothes on backwards too but there is no time for that. She made it back inside the tent just as she heard the voice call out her name again.  
“Guys! Wake up I think the Leshy is here!” Phedra exclaims in a loud whisper shaking her brothers so they’d wake up.  
“What?” Pyrros and Pontius asked groggily out loud to which their sister shushed them to be quiet.  
“Huh?” Hunter asked with a yawn all the noise having woken him up as well.  
“Shhh!” Phedra whispers harshly for the three boys to be quiet. “The Leshy is outside I heard it calling my name when I went out to get some water.”  
“Why did you go out there to get water by yourself?!” Pyrros whisper yells at his sister. “You should have woken one of us up to go with you!”  
“Yeah, I mean hello I control water!” Pontius scolded to his sister as well. “That was stupid horror movie cliché number one!”  
“Okay guys we can talk about that later right now is our chance to catch the Leshy and go home.” Hunter butted in getting the triplets to stop arguing. “Now Phedra where did you hear the voice coming from?”  
“Across the river.” Phedra answered.  
“Okay here’s what we are going to do, we’re going to cross the river and see if the Leshy will call out to Phedra again.” Hunter begins to explain. “Hopefully it will lead us into a cave and then we can corner it and end this mess once and for all.” The triplets nod their heads in agreement as the group heads out of the cave and start moving towards the river.  
“Phedra where are you?” A voice whispers that still sounds like Hercules that only Phedra seemed to react to.  
“I heard it again.” Phedra states turning and whispering to the group.  
“Answer it back pretend like you’re trying to find it.” Hunter explains to her in a whisper.  
“Hello? Who’s there?” Phedra says out loud as the others quieted down and waited.  
“Come find me Phedra.” The voice says again and Phedra moves gesturing to the others to follow after her. “I’ve been waiting Phedra where are you?”  
“I don’t know where you are. Which way do I go?” Phedra says out loud listening for the voice as the others moved slowly and quietly behind her.  
“This way.” It whispered. “Come this way.” Phedra and the boys followed after the voice for ten minutes before they found a cave that would no doubt lead them to the Leshy.  
“Phedra go in first we’ll be right behind you.” Hunter whispered encouraging her to go ahead as the other three boys creeped slowly behind her.  
“Hello?” Phedra asked out loud as she reaches the entrance of the cave only to yell out in surprise when two vines wrap around her legs and drags her into the cave.  
“Got you!” The Leshy says and Phedra is now faced to face with the breaded green giant.  
“No I’m afraid I got you.” Phedra says smirking back and producing to lightning bolts using it to cut herself free.   
Just as the Leshy was screaming from pain and surprise a giant fire ball was thrown his way, followed by an arrow trying to hit as close as it could to his heart. The Leshy barely had time to dodge those attacks when jolt of water and lightning hit him in the chest knocking him down.  
“Alright time to light up this giant Christmas tree.” Pyrros says with a smirk producing a huge flame and setting fire to the Leshy as it screamed and turned to ash.  
“Alright guys let’s head back to camp sleep then call to let someone know that the problem is taken care of in the morning.” Hunter says now both out of breathe and tired.  
“Sounds like a plan.” Pontius says nodding in the agreement.  
“Oh, and guys.” Hunter begins to say stopping at the entrance to turn and look at them. “Welcome to the rest of your lives.”  
And that’s the end of chapter three I know it was long but I like how it turned out. I’m going try to write better fight scenes in the future but I think this is a good place to start. As always please read and review see ya.


	4. Chapter4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it took me way longer to update here then it should have. Still own nothing but the plot and my oc’s also don’t own any of the songs Evolution of a man, Party, Set Me Free

Pyrros pov  
Things in my life up until recently had always been….standard overall at least. I was born one of three in fact I was the first of three children. My mama Janet Hardy had triplets twenty years ago and I was born first, not everyone has triplets but it’s not as if triplets are unheard of so overall our birth is standard. My mama wasn’t married when she had us; in society it’s not looked at very highly but at the same time in our day and age it’s not unusually. Single parent families isn’t great but there is too much of it happening now to throw shade at someone about, and if you do you better hope that no one and I MEAN NO ONE finds out you’re to related or are friends with someone who either has been or is going to be in a single parent family. 

So let’s see my single Caribbean mother raised a set of triplets on her own for twenty years, working hard as a doctor, cooking meals keeping a roof over our heads ect… classic mother stuff. Standard. That’s what I’d always tell people when they asked me about my life…overall at least. I didn’t hate my life…could my life be better? Yes, could my life be worst? Also yes because you never know what could happen. The only question that never had a standard answer was when people asked about my father.  
I’ve had a different reaction anytime someone asked depending on the mood I’m in. As the sibling with the hot quick temper my answer could and does range from a shrugging ‘I don’t care’ to a punch in the face. For the most part I grew up trying to pretend that my father didn’t exist, other children might make themselves pretend that their father is gone because he’s off being a hero or someone famous. Others might get themselves to image that their father was killed on the way to the hospital when they were about to be born they’d say to themselves ‘my father didn’t leave me behind he died trying to get to me!’ 

Most would think that I was angry like a lot of other people, but unlike them I didn’t want to be angry so I erased him from my life, from my mind, and most importantly from my identity. When people would ask anything about me I’d say ‘Yeah mama loves being creative with names!’ ‘Yeah I know our eyes are a darker shade of brown than our mama but its standard in our family! If only I could show you a picture of our aunts and uncles you would see for yourself.’ ‘No I swear I’m not Greek just because my first and middle name is Greek doesn’t make me half not even close!’ I tried so hard I really did to erase my father whomever he is from my identity and I would have succeed but low and behold he shows up one day and stares at me with dark brown eyes the same ones I…we have.

“And hear I stand in front of the mirror seeing truth but not liking the answer.” Pyrros says out loud with a sigh as he stands in front of the mirror in his room. A frown falls on his face something he had been doing a lot these past months (in the Disney movie). He never use to frown at his reflection before, how could he before he could just be a cocky handsome young man. The hot tempered older brother Pyrros Aeton Hardy, the one who played basketball and ran track; but also got the best grades like the rest of his siblings. Just like they all played in the marching band in high school and in college him the saxophone, Pontius the trumpet and Phedra drums (even though her favorite instrument was piano she wanted to encourage woman to be in the drumline by proving she was the best at playing an instrument that would never be more than her second choice). “But my eyes the ones I need to see the world and what the world looks into when they see my face…Hades eyes.” 

And that is where the problem begins for the young man, before he could ignore the very idea of his father running around somewhere but now every time he looked into the mirror his eyes were no longer just his eyes that just so happened to be a shade darker than his mama. No not anymore his eyes were this way because his father’s eyes shaped a part of who he is, and that knowledge could never be erased he could never trick himself like he did when he was younger. “God I’ve got to stop whining about my stupid eyes and move on!” Pyrros says with a glare before walking away to get his clothes ready for the day just trying to remember who he was again suddenly though music started playing in the background and much to his surprise Pyrros could help but want to rap.

“You're looking at a man with the heart of a lion, got my eyes on the prize I'm a get it or die trying, coming from the bottom you can't take me no lower got the talent, the passion and I’m destined to take it over. Who am I? I’m not the one to be disrespected.” Pyrros started nodding his head not understanding where the words and music was coming from but enjoying it as he gather his clothes.   
“Who am I? I’m changing the game, teaching a lesson but the nay sayers try to blur my vision. I’m so focused making moves with grace and precision, I’m a do it for me and everybody in the struggle all my ancestors that died in the past to give me muscles. I’m a man no matter if you got the upper hand, I’m a man with the gods’ gift to get it the best. I am a man.” Pyrros continues with a song dancing a bit to music.   
“Ima man!” added a chorus that Pyrros couldn’t see but where somehow singing the song with him.  
“I’m a m-a-n!” Pyrros continues on.  
“Ima man!” the chorus says. “You ain’t dealing with no boy, I’m a grown ass man.”  
“I’m a big fish in a small pond, left the country for the city to get it done they underestimate me try to treat me like a boy. But I flipped it around now I’m the one they can’t ignore, I know what I’m worth and I want every cent try to short me again and I’m going to click in this bitch just to get me what’s mine.” Pyrros keeps going as he put on his shirt. “Nothing more nothing less and I’m going give you my all nothing less than the best. Please have the respect, I done felt enough pain, I done give you enough to get where I’m at it ain’t a game.”   
Pyrros paused for a second taking in his appearance once again in the mirror. “I’m a m- a- n, I’m taking a stand rub me the wrong way and you gonna find out you dealing with a man.”   
“Ima man!” the chorus says.  
“I’m a m-a-n!” Pyrros continues on bobbing his head.  
“Ima man!” the chorus says again. “You ain’t dealing with no boy, I’m a grown ass man.”  
“Ima man, Ima man.” Pyrros finishes dressing just as the music stops and everything went quiet. “Hmm I guess that means random songs from nowhere is going to take place now, although I guess it has cleared my mind a bit so maybe that’s why these Disney movies do it.” With that Pyrros walks out of his room strangely calmer and ready to meet the day.  
Normal pov  
Today was an important day, to start Hercules had just completed the obstacle course and made great time which he hoped would be enough to convince Phil that he was ready to start his career as a hero.  
“Did you see that? Next stop, Olympus.” Hercules says with excitement as he and Pegasus celebrate Hercules of course lifting Pegasus over his head.  
“All right, just take it easy, champ.” Phil tells the demi-god trying to calm him down.  
“I am ready, I want to get off this island. I want to see battles and monsters!” Hercules continues to say excitedly as he and Pegasus roughed housed. “Rescue some damsels… You know, heroic stuff.”   
“Well” Phil trailed off not sure if he should give into Hercules.  
“Aw, come on, Phil!” Hercules pleas again with Pegasus also helping.  
“Well, okay, okay. You want a road test? Saddle up, kid. We're going to Thebes!” Phil exclaims finally giving in.  
“Yahoo!” Hercules shouts grabbing a hold of Phil and flying away on Pegasus. “So, what's in Thebes?” He asked while they were up in the air.  
“A lot of problems. It's a big tough town, good place to start building a rep.” Phil explained to his student when all of a sudden they heard a scream. “Sounds like your basic D.I.D. - Damsel In Distress.”  
“Hyah!” Hercules shouts encouraging Pegasus to go where they heard the scream.  
The group landed to see Phedra being harassed by a monster centaur that was chasing her in the water, much to the girl’s growing angry.  
“Not so fast, sweetheart.” Nessus says while grabbing on to Phedra with his large hand.  
“I swear, Nessus. Put me down or I'll-” Phedra threatens from inside his clenches.  
“Whoo! I like 'em fiery!” Nessus says in a pervy way.  
“Trust me Nessus no you don’t!” Phedra says with a glare trying to move her hands planning on her on attack.  
From in the brushes Hercules was watching and getting more and more upset at seeing his own girlfriend in trouble while Phil tries to instruct him. “Now kid I know this is your girlfriend but you need to remember, kid. First, analyze the situation. Don't just barrel in there without thinking.” Before he could finish though Hercules was already gone. “He's losin' points for this!”   
“Final warning Nessus, You have no idea what-” Phedra was threatening while getting ready to hit the monster with a lightning bolt.   
“Halt!” Hercules says heroically rushing over to the two of them.  
“Step aside, two legs.” Nessus says getting face to face with the hero.  
“Pardon me, my good, uh, uh…” Hercules pauses as he looks at Nessus’s lower half. “Sir. I'll have to ask you to release that young….”  
“Hercules? Do me a favor and get out of the water!” Phedra says pausing for a second to look at her boyfriend. “Please and thank you Wonderboy.”  
“But you-- are-aren't you a damsel in distress?” Hercules asked completely confused.  
“What?! No this stupid monster has no idea who he’s missing with.” Phedra says shaking her head clearly amused.  
“Well, Phedra I’m afraid you may be too close to the situation to realize-” Hercules begins to say moving to pull his sword out and Nessus immediately hits him so he flies away.   
“Oh you are going to regret doing that!” Phedra says with angry glaring at Nessus.  
“Yeah and why am I going to regret that sweetheart?” Nessus says clearly amused by the smaller woman.  
“Because him being right there was keeping me from doing this!” Phedra shouts striking him down with a lightning that was strong enough for him to drop her. “And of course there is also this!” Phedra hits him with another lightning bolt which when added to water factor it sends him flying away. “Psh, damsel in distress my ass!”  
Meanwhile Hercules had somehow landed not too far away from where Pyrros and Pontius were both of whom had been watching the whole thing with mild amusement.  
“Hey, Herc not so great for a first day of being a hero is it?” Pyrros who was wearing a red shirt under black armor and red pants says looking down at the shaken hero mockingly.   
“Forget about being a hero, this is not a good day for Herc to just be Phedra’s boyfriend.” Pontius who was wearing an aqua shirt under silver armor and black pants tsk shaking his head at the hero. “Come on man get your head in the game! Look she’s rescuing herself over there!”   
“You guys aren’t helping her either!” Hercules argues glaring at the two brothers. “And you guys are her brothers!”  
“Yeah, but you’re supposed to be a hero.” Pyrros argues back.  
“And her boyfriend.” Pontius added as well.  
“Which makes you more responsible for her safety.” The two of them said together laughing at the hero’s misfortunate just in time to see Phedra walk over to them now soaking wet.  
“Well, Nessus is taken care of for now but I’ve got a feeling he’ll come back and be a little mad.” Phedra says mischievously with a smirk standing in front of the group.  
“What makes you think that?” Phil asked having also made his way to the group of demi-gods, when suddenly Nessus stands up roaring loudly in angry.  
“You know I just have this tiny feeling that maybe he might be mad.” Phedra says in the same tone as Nessus comes rushing towards the group.  
“Ooh, kid what are you doing? Grab your sword!” Phil yells at Hercules reminding his student of why they were there.  
“Sword. Right, right.” Hercules says trying to find his sword in the water. “Rule #15: A hero is only as good as his weapon!” Hercules moves just in time to face Nessus with his weapon too bad it was a fish and a scared fish at that. Nessus sees this laughs and then hits Hercules with his fist which sends the demi-god flying away again.   
Phil groans in dismay and stops Pegasus from moving to help his master. “Whoa! Hold it! Hold on! He's gotta do it on his own. Come on, kid! Concentrate! Use your head!” Phil suggest to his student hoping to motivate him.  
“Oh,” Hercules for some reason gets it in his head to actually use his head and then runs and hits Nessus with his head causing the monster to fly away. The group now cheers watching the centaur going flying away.  
“All right! Not bad, kid. Not exactly what I had in mind, but not bad.” Phil says praising his student despite his rocky start.  
“What did you think Phedra?” Hercules asked excitedly turning to hear his girlfriend’s opinion.  
“Ah? I think you’re not done yet sweetheart.” Phedra says nonchalantly as Nessus rushes towards the group again.  
“Excuse me.” Hercules says turning back towards Nessus hits him on the head several times and throws him away.  
“Nice work! Excellente!” Phil shouts happily to his student.  
“I got to admit Wonderboy looks good out there.” Phedra says laughing watching Hercules who appeared to be having the time of his life riding on top of Nessus.  
“Of course he looks good. I wouldn’t have let him off the island if he wasn’t.” Phil says turning away to look at Phedra who was wearing a silver armored that had a yellow tank top length underneath it, tight black pants and matching boots a real warrior princess type outfit. “Say, you wouldn’t happen to like have a hot cousin or younger aunt that looked just like you?”  
“I do and you know what they just love eating more than anything?” Phedra says faking sweetness letting the satyr lean in. “Fried Goat!” Phil is shocked to say the least when he comes face to face with her lightning bolt. “Shall I cook some for dinner?”  
“No, no never mind I better check on Hercules!” Phil says nervously moving as fast as he could away from the demi-goddess.  
“To bad.” Pyrros says with a laugh watching the small satyr run far away from them.  
“Please I doubt he’d be a decent meal for a toddler let alone some adults.” Pontius adds rolling his eyes.   
The triplets turned to watch Herc once again just in time to see him defeat Nessus once and for all and Pegasus stomp on the defeated monster. “How was that, Phil?”   
“Rein it in, rookie. You can get away with mistakes like those in the minor decathlons, but this is the big leagues!” Phil scolded to his student ruining his short lived happiness.   
“At least I beat him. Didn't I?” Hercules says with a sigh as Phil kept going on and on.  
“Next time don't let your guard down because of a pair of big goo-goo eyes! D-oh! It's like I keep tellin' ya'. You gotta stay focused, and you-” But the rest of Phil’s rant is ignored by his student who walks back over to Phedra and her brothers.  
“Hey, Phedra are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Hercules asked with concern as he checked on his girlfriend.  
“Hercules please, like I would allow myself to get hurt by that pinhead with hooves.” Phedra says rolling her eyes and shaking him off. “I am not your average girl or did you forget my ‘shocking’ personality?”   
“Right, so how did you get mixed up with him anyways?” Hercules asked with curiosity.   
“Well, you know us trouble making triplets we decide to go for a stroll big hooves shows up and decides my ‘hell no’ means ‘yes!’ and ‘drop dead’ means ‘take me I’m all yours!” Phedra explains to the hero but her reference seems to go over both his and Pegasus’s understanding.   
“Oh, come on seriously aren’t you 21?” Pyrros asked in disbelief that Hercules could be this naïve.  
“Guess Zeus never gave him the talk which is…surprising considering who he is?” Pontius added equally as baffled.  
“What talk?” Hercules asked still in a completely naïve tone.  
“Don’t worry about it sweetie.” Phedra says while moving Hercules to face away from her brothers. “I’m sure you still have a big day ahead of you if you’re out fighting monsters now right?”  
“Oh right, I’m finally starting my journey to be a true hero Phedra!” Hercules says happily picking her up and spinning her around. “Me, Phil and Pegasus are going to start in Thebes! Oh you have to come with us!”  
“Oh, no she shouldn’t kid!” Phil shouts interrupting his student. “All she’d do is distracted you from your job!”   
“What?! Phil no way Phedra has to come!” Hercules says clearly upset at the thought of his girlfriend not coming with them to see him on his first day.  
“I really and I mean really hate to agree with Phil but…he does have a point Wonderboy.” Phedra says surprising her boyfriend who looks at her in shock. “You’d spend so much time worrying about me and a distracted hero is a dead hero.”  
“But Phedra, it will be fine you don’t even distract me!” Hercules says looking down at her his arms still wrapped around her.  
“Really Herc, I don’t distract you?” Phedra says slyly playing with the orange curls on his head and leaning in dangerously close. “Not even just a little bit.” She whispered into his ear causing a blush to spread across the hero’s face leaving him a stuttering mess.   
“And that is exactly my point!” Phil adds in from nowhere. “This isn’t how your first day should start.”  
“Relax people, you’re blowing this way out of proportion.” Pyrros says out loud with a sigh reminding the group that he was still there. “Why don’t you two just go ahead and we’ll stand in the background that way Phedra sees Herc be a hero and added bonus is not in the way.”  
“Yeah it’s so simple and yet you people make this into a soap opera.” Pontius added in with a sigh.  
“That is actually a good idea, which is so shocking since you two rarely even come up with decent ideas.” Phedra says teasingly to her brothers.  
“Excuse me, but wasn’t it my idea to go into Athens, upon which we visited a mall where you met your current boyfriend. And your idea that day was it not to stay away from the city?” Pyrros says fake pondering rubbing his chin just to prove his point.  
“Touché big brother touché.” Phedra slow claps but does respect his comeback.   
“Okay so it’s decided we’ll go ahead and you three will catch up but stay out of sight.” Hercules said excitedly he may not want to admit it but Phil had a point, Phedra would distract him just a little bit. “Let’s go!” Hercules says moving to go to Pegasus but then his girlfriend stopped him.  
“Kiss for good luck.” Phedra explained to the confused hero, to which he nodded in agreement. The two of them leaned in and kissed so passionately that when they broke apart it left Hercules slightly dizzy. “And now you’re ready to go.”  
“Yeah,…ahem that was… wow.” Hercules stutters blushing and tripping over himself as he walked away, having to lean on Pegasus a bit or else he would fall down.  
“You know I could use some luck too!” Phil suggest in a flirty tone to Phedra.  
“Yeah and people in hell want to not be in hell.” Phedra says rolling her eyes.  
“Isn’t the saying people in hell want ice water?” Phil asked completely confused.  
“Phil, no one in hell is asking for ice water they just want to not be there anymore.” Pyrros explains to the confused half-goat man.  
“Yeah water is the least of their worries down there.” Pontius added with a shrug. “And we would know because you know children of Hades over here.”  
With that the satyr leaves with Herc and Pegasus and the triplets walk further into the woods just in time to not see the disguised cute woodland creatures that were Pain and Panic.  
“Aw…how cute!” Phedra says to the rabbit and gopher who were acting cute and innocent.  
“Yes they are!” Pyrros faked agreed with his sister but then creates a large flame in his hand. “Now should we char them?”  
“Boil them?” Pontius suggested surrounding the woodland creatures with water.  
“Or fry them.” Phedra finishes creating her own lightning bolt with her hand.  
“Hey we’re not really woodland creatures!” Pain as a bunny says to the group.  
“Ta-dah!” Pain and Panic said at the same time turning back into themselves.  
“Ew, worst they’re rats!” Phedra spats in disgust.  
“Children, children, children.” B. Hades says coming up from behind the triplets.  
“Speaking of having a rodent problem.” Pyrros says with a glare as the blue God appears.  
“Children, my triplets, my own flesh and blood…well from another realm anyway. What exactly happened here? I thought you guys were gonna persuade the river guardian to join my team for the uprising, and here I am, kind of river guardian-less.” B. Hades says while looking at his chest pieces. “Did you forget about our little deal?”  
Flashback  
The day had already started off normal besides the random song number that Pyrros went through when all of a sudden the movie’s villain showed up in their living room.  
“Are you serious? Did you not learn last time that we wanted nothing to do with you?!” Pyrros shouts in dismay at seeing the blue God in their home again.  
“I say we just hit him with are best attacks now and worry about the clean up later.” Phedra says with a smirk as she gets ready to attack the villain.  
“Okay whoa, whoa slow down.” B. Hades says with his hands up trying to calm everyone down. “Now I know we got off on the wrong foot-”  
“That’s a very mild way of putting it.” Pontius interrupts the God mid-sentence.  
“Look I get it you’re all friends with Hercules so you don’t want to help me destroy him.” B. Hades says in a voice that clearly showed he was going to try a pitch on them. “So how about you three help me in some recruiting that I need done. There’s a river guardian named Nessus that I really need for an important job but I being the busy god that I am don’t have any time to do it myself.”  
“And so you want us to do it?” Pyrros asked giving the god a suspicious look.   
“Think of it as an internship into the Underworld business after all you triplets are my children.” B. Hades says with his version of a friendly smile.  
“Okay first, not your children.” Phedra says with a glare.  
“Maybe not in this world but you are in another.” B. Hades says with a shrug ignoring the glare.  
“Secondly, we don’t care about the Underworld business…at all!” Pontius added to his sister’s explanation.  
“And lastly what would be in it for us if we helped you recruit?” Pyrros questions with a hard tone.  
“Well, when I take over the cosmos-” B. Hades tried to reason.  
“We don’t care about that!” The triplets shouted at the same time.  
“Than what do you want?!” B. Hades yells losing his temper and flaming out on them. “Ahem my wonderful precious children.” He says after calming down and asking in a sweet tone.  
“We want you to leave us alone.” Pyrros answers after a few minutes of silence had passed.  
“Excuse me?” B. Hades questions not sure what they were requesting.  
“We help you recruit this…Nessus.” Pontius begins to explain.  
“And in exchange you leave us alone indefinitely.” Phedra finishes explaining.  
“So do we have a deal or are you going to help us with our target practice?” Pyrros asked in a smug tone.  
“Fine you three have a deal.” B. Hades says giving in. I’ll just have to come up with another way to get you three on my side!  
End flashback  
“And since that deal wasn’t met let’s see I guess that means you three still owe me a service.” B. Hades says glaring at them. “That is if you still want me to leave you alone? Seeing as Jerkules is trying to make it as a hot shot hero today. I’ll need his dear sweet girlfriend to lore him outside were a rock slide has trapped two adorable children.” B. Hades says pointing to Pain and Panic who transformed into small children. “Do that and we’ll call this deal done.”  
Meanwhile Hercules and Phil were flying on Pegasus when all of Thebes finally came into view from below. “Wow! Is that all one town?” Hercules asked his trainer.   
“One town. A million troubles. The one and only Thebes. The big olive itself. If you can make it there, you can make it anywhere.” Phil explains to his student as they make their way through the busy crowds. “Stick with me, kid. This city is a dangerous place.” Phil tells the young hero just as a cart is about to hit them.  
“Look where you're goin' numbskull!” The driver yells as he rushes by them.  
“Hey, I'm walkin' here!” Phil yells back to the driver. “You see what I mean? I'm tellin' you - wackos.”   
They continue to walk about the town taking in the sights and smells. “Pita bread, pita bread, get your pita bread here!” A man shouts from his stand.  
“Hey, Mack.” A lowly smuggler says getting Phil and Herc’s attention before opening his coat to flash them.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Phil shouts in dismay.  
“You wanna buy a sundial?” The smuggler asked revealing a number of sundials on his person.  
“He's not interested, all right?” Phil tells them and starts pulling Hercules away. “Come on, kid.”  
“The end is coming!” A crazed man shouts to people on the streets. “Can't you feel it?”  
“Yes, yes. Thank you for the info. Yes. We'll ponder that for a while.” Phil tells the man then whispers to Hercules. “Just stare at the sidewalk. Come on. Don't make eye contact. People here are nuts.” The group continues to walk down the streets as Phil explains. “That's because they live in a city of turmoil. Trust me, kid, you're gonna be just what the doctor ordered.”   
“It was tragic!” A woman who looks like she’d been through an ordeal says in front of a public fountain. “We lost everything in the fire.”  
“Everything except old Snowball here.” A man her husband no doubt who looked equally burnt up says while holding up a much burnt cat.  
“Now, were the fires before or after the earthquake?” A second man asked.  
“They were after the earthquake, I remember.” A second woman answers still shaking from the earthquake it would seem.  
“But before the flood.” A third woman added who was clearly soaking wet.  
“Don't even get me started on the crime rate.” An old man says with dismay.  
“Thebes has certainly gone downfall in a hurry.” The third woman says as the group stubbles upon their conversation.  
“Tell me about it. It seems like every time I turn around there's some new monster wreaking havoc and I-” The old man says but is interrupted.  
“All we need now is a plague or locusts.” The first man says at the same time that a frog ironically starts jumping around and scaring everyone.   
“That's it! I'm movin' to Sparta!” The old man says fed up and ready to go.  
“Excuse me.” Hercules announces having heard everyone’s complaints. “It uh *ahem* seems to me that what you folks need is a hero.”   
“Yeah, and who are you?” The second man asked sarcastically.   
“I'm Hercules, and, uh, I happen to be... a hero.” Hercules says in a confident tone and a smile but the crowd laughs at him.   
“Is that so?” The old man asked still laughing.  
“A hero!” The first woman exclaims also laughing.   
“Have you ever saved a town before?” The old man questions Hercules while pointing his cane at his face.  
“Uh, no, uh, not exactly, but I-” Hercules answers trying to defend himself.  
“Have you ever reversed a natural disaster?” The second asked forcefully making Herc to look him in the eye.  
“Well, uh... no.” Hercules answers honestly.  
“Oh, listen to this. He's just another chariot chaser. This we need.” The second man explained brushing Hercules off as another fake.  
“That's a laugh.” The first woman says.  
“Don't you pea brains get it?” Phil says getting upset at how the crowd was treating his student.  
“Hmm?” The first woman says questioning Phil.  
“This kid is a genuine article.” Phil tried to reason with the group.  
“Hey, isn't that the goat-man who trained Achilles?” The first man states recognizing the satyr much to the goat-man’s annoyance.  
“Watch it pal!” Phil says getting angry and turning red.  
“Yeah, you're right. Hey, nice job on those heels! Ya' missed a spot!” The second man says mocking Phil.  
“I got your heel right here!” Phil yells and starts attacking the man. “I'll wipe that stupid grin off your face! You-”  
“Hey Phil! Phil! Phil!” Hercules yells pulling his trainer away from the man. “Take it easy, Phil.”  
“What are you, crazy?” The second man says after being beaten up and crawling on the ground. “Sheesh.”  
“Young man, we need a professional hero.” The third woman says to the young man in a suck up tone. “Not an amateur.” The crowd begins to walk away from the group.  
“Well, wait. Stop!” Hercules yells after the leaving crowd but soon gives up with a sigh and leaning on a pillar and then slumping to the ground. “How am I supposed to prove myself a hero if nobody will give me a chance?”   
“You'll get your chance, you just need some kind of catastrophe or disaster.” Phil says trying to figure out how his student could prove himself at the same time Phedra shows up in a hurry.  
“Please! Help! Please! There's been a terrible accident!” Phedra yells into the crowd franticly looking for him.  
“Phedra?” Hercules questions seeing his girlfriend clearly upset.  
“Well that was quick.” Phil says with a shrug.  
“Wonderboy!” Phedra exclaims in relief running towards him out of breathe. “Hercules! Thank goodness!”   
“Phedra what happened?” Hercules questions holding her up. “Wha-what's wrong?”  
“Outside of town, two little boys, they were playing in the gorge.” Phedra starts explaining in a panic. “There was this rock slide, a terrible rock slide. They're trapped! My brothers and I were trying to help but there is no way we could safely get them out!”  
“Kids? Trapped? Phil, this is great!” Hercules says excitedly to his trainer and Pegasus nods in agreement.  
“Ah, sweetie I don’t think trapped kids is ever a good thing.” Phedra says giving him a look as she crosses her arms.  
“Come on!” Hercules says dragging Phedra to Pegasus as they took off flying to the gorge forgetting about Phil.  
“I'm right behind ya, kid! Whoo!” Phil pants as he runs with the crowd whom are now heads towards the gorge to see the hero in action. “I am way behind ya, kid. I got a fur wedgie.”  
Hercules and Phedra landed and dismount from Pegasus and run towards where Pyrros and Pontius are. “Yo, Wonderboy hurry up!” Pyrros yells to the hero.  
“Help! I can't breathe!” Pain as a small boy yells.  
“Hurry!” Panic calls as the hero rushes over to them.  
“Get us out!” Pain yells choking a bit.  
“We're suffocating! Somebody call IX-I-I.” Panic yells just as Hercules makes it over to them.  
“Easy fellas, you'll be all right.” Hercules reassures them once he has made it over to them.  
“Yeah, kids trust me he can get you out.” Pontius says in a tone that showed he was trying to calm them down.  
“We can't last much longer!” Pain says despite the calm tone of the adults.  
“Get us out before we get crushed!” Panic says.  
Hercules after checking around to see how big the boulder was lifts the huge boulder over his head and the kids run out from under it and the crowd having made it just in time to see Hercules in action begrudgingly applauses.   
“How you boys doin'?” Hercules asked the kids still holding the boulder over his head.  
“We're okay now!” Panic says in happiness.  
“Jeepers, mister, you are really strong!” Pain says.  
“Well, try to be a little more careful next time, okay, kids?” Hercules lectures the kids still holding up the boulder.  
“We sure will!” Pain says to the hero as he tosses the boulder aside.  
“That’s right and we better have a talk with your parents for letting you kids play out here by yourselves.” Phedra scolded to the two boys.  
“That’s right why if we hadn’t found you guys and gotten Hercules who knows what could have happen!” Pyrros adds in giving the two ‘boys’ a mock frown the triplets and the boys leave the scene up the slope to no doubt look for the neglectful parents.   
“A stirring performance, boys. I was really moved.” B. Hades says as his two imps make it to where he had been watching while eating a bag of worms.  
“Jeepers, Mister?” Panic questioned with angry as he changed back into his original form.  
“I was going for innocence.” Pain spat dramatically also turning back into his original form.  
“I personally thought they were going for stupid brats!” Pyrros states rolling his eyes at the two.  
“And there, they are! My leading triplets!” B. Hades says happily. “That was excellent simply perfect the only way it could have been better is if I did it myself.”  
“Good, cause now our deal is done!” Phedra says with a glaring look at the god. “Now as they say it’s been real!”  
“It’s been fun.” Pontius added in a mocking tone.  
“But it hasn’t been real fun.” Pyrros added with an even tone.  
“Oh, yes and how I will miss that adorable triplets bit that you three love to do.” B. Hades says sarcastically rolling his eyes.  
“We will ignore your tone only because your life is sad enough as it is without us attacking you.” Phedra says with a smirk as she and her brothers walk away from the villain moving back to where the crowd was just in time to see Phil run over to Hercules out of breath.  
“Phil, I did great. They even applauded.. sort of.” Hercules says excitedly until they hear a growling noise is suddenly heard from behind them.  
“Huh! I hate to burst your bubble, kid, but that ain't applause.” Phil says they both turn around to see a giant monster come out from the hole that was previously blocked by the boulder.  
“Ph-ph-ph-phil? What do you call that thing?” Hercules asked looking at the giant lizard headed beast while getting his sword.  
“Two words! Am-scray!!” Phil yells as he runs far away the crowd also screaming in terror. Hercules though knew he had to face the monster so he begins getting ready to fight it so he holds up his sword in front of the beast face. “That's it. Dance around! Dance around! Watch the teeth. Watch the teeth. Keep going! Come on. Come on. Lead with your left. Lead with your left! You other left!” Phil yells his instructions as he watches his student fight the Hydra.  
“Oh, god it is killing me just watching him fight that thing alone.” Phedra says nervously as she watches her boyfriend fight the Hydra.  
“I know! I’ve always wanted to fight a Hydra and the one time it’s around I can’t get involved in anyway.” Pontius says with a sigh, the triplets were the only ones calm during this fight having already known what the results would be.  
“Ooo! That’s could have been really bad if the teeth got him.” Pyrros says when he sees Herc almost got bitten but was able to get away too bad he lost his sword in the process. “You can do it Herc! But if you can’t we will avenge your death!”  
“Pyrros!” Phedra shouts glaring sharply at her brother.  
“What? It’s the least we could do!” Pyrros spat back to his sister.  
Hercules seeing that his sword was a good distance from himself hurls a chuck of rock at the Hydra who catches it with its teeth and breaks it in half. Hercules tries to make a run for the sword but the Hydra moves quickly and would have taken a bite out of Herc if he hadn’t stopped it in its tracks. Using his strength to knock the Hydra out for a bit he was able to run and get his sword, he tries to slice of the Hydra’s head but it moves and then quickly wraps its tongue around Hercules leg carrying the hero up and then throwing him in the air so that the hero could fall into his mouth. Hercules falls into the beast mouth who swallowed him and then burped the crowd having seen this is left scared and screaming as the Hydra now comes after them.  
“Oh, silly people so ready to quickly scream just because someone got swallow?” Pyrros calls causing confusion to fall onto the crowd until Hercules has cut the Hydra’s head off but it the crowd has to run before the head lands on them.  
“All right! All right! You are bad! Okay!” Phil says happily running up to his student while the crowd was cheering.  
“See, Phil? That-- That wasn't so hard.” Hercules says though because he is dizzy and exhausted he drops his sword and drops flat onto the ground.  
“Kid, kid, kid, how many horns do ya see?” Phil questions as he stands over the hero.  
“Six?” Hercules answers showing that he was still clearly dizzy.  
“Eh, close enough. Let's get you cleaned up.” Phil says as he moves to help Herc up and take him away as it just starts to rain.  
From up where B. Hades was watching Pain and Panic where shaking and gulping nervously. “Guys, guys, relax. It's only halftime.” B. Hades says knowing that the fight wasn’t over yet.  
From the ground Hercules and Phil heard a rumbling from what should have been the dead Hydra’s body. “That doesn't sound good.” Phil says nervously just in time to see three heads pop out from where Hercules had cut off the first. “Definitely not good!” Phil says as he hands Herc back his sword and then runs away again.   
The Hydra moves to attack Hercules with all three of its new heads but he is able to run away and calls Pegasus for help. Pegasus flies over and get to Hercules just before one of the Hydra’s heads was able to eat Hercules again. From the air Hercules is able to cut off one of the Hydra’s heads only for more heads to grow back. Hercules keeps blindly cutting off the Hydra’s heads but no matter what more and more kept coming back.  
“Will you forget that head-slicing thing?” Phil yells getting frustrated that his student was still trying something that wasn’t working.  
Hercules tells Pegasus to fly higher but one of the Hydra’s heads knocks him out from his flying horse. “Phil, I don't think we covered this one in basic training!” Hercules yells as he falls down to where the Hydra’s heads are and slides closed to one of its mouths but was saved by another head biting the neck of that head causing the hero to go flying towards another head but luckily he was able to jump out of the way and out of the Hydra’s heads into a cliff. Herc tried to get a good grip on it but kept sliding down until the Hydra stopped it with its paw. Hercules looked like he was done for as all of the Hydra’s heads glared down at him ready to eat and end him.  
“My favorite part of the game: sudden death.” B. Hades said worthlessly as he watched happily at what should be the hero’s end.  
It was in that moment that Hercules looked above himself at the cliff and decided to use his strength to punch the wall causing the rocks from the cliff to bury both himself and the Hydra much to the Hydra’s surprise. The rockslide works and it kills the Hydra but it also appears to have taken the hero with it.  
“Oh! There goes another one. Just like Achilles.” Phil says sadly thinking that his student was gone for good as the crowd gasps in horror.  
“Game. Set. Match.” B. Hades says happily from his spot lighting up a cigar to celebrate this win.  
“Oh Olympus, you people just love jumping to conclusions don’t you!” Pontius says in a frustrated tone.  
“And that’s why there is so much Greek tragedies.” Phedra adds equal as fed up with the crowd. She is proven to be right when Hercules emerges from the dead Hydra’s paw safe and sound just as the rain stopped and the sun came back up. “And that’s why we should never jump to conclusions.”  
“Phil, you gotta admit, that was pretty heroic.” Hercules says as the now cheering crowd picks him up and takes him away.  
“Ya did it, kid! Ya did it! You won by a landslide!” Phil says happily as he watches the crowd take the hero away running after them as fast as his little legs could carry him.  
“Oh wow, how mad do you think B. Hades is?” Pyrros asked his siblings the three of them of course had yet to follow after the crowd. Before his siblings could answer they heard a sudden loud yelling noise from above them.  
“I think he might be a little upset.” Phedra answers in an amused tone.  
“Well, there is nothing we can do about it we kept our deal after all.” Pontius says with a shrug as the three begin to make their way back to Thebes.  
“Right! It’s not as if we could have told him that it wasn’t going to work now could we?” Pyrros asked but it was clear that he was joking since they all knew they could have said something if they wanted to.  
“Oh, well nothing we could possibly do about it now.” Phedra says as the three stare at each other for a second before they break down into laughter.  
Later that night was a big night for the triplets because they had recently been invited by Hunter to hang out at Café Half Blood and as an added bonus they were taking Hercules with them. Hercules himself was very excited not only did his first day as a hero turn out pretty well but he was now going to see the world that his girlfriend came from.   
“Okay as much as I’m glad to be going with you guys. I’m not sure if I’m comfortable wearing these clothes.” Hercules says tagging at his collar. Hercules was wearing an outfit that Phedra picked out which was an orange short sleeve button up shirt, blue form fitting jeans a belt with Zeus’s crest as the buckle and white sneakers. It wasn’t his first time wearing pants having worn them when he met Aladdin in High School but it was only that one time and the pants were much looser. It was also very strange wearing foot wear that covered the whole foot, it wasn’t bad just very different.  
“Sorry man, we don’t wear togas in our era…unless there is a toga themed party.” Pyrros says with a shrug he himself was now wearing a gray long sleeved polo shirt, black jeans with red and gray sneakers.  
“Although since we are going to a demi-god hang out place it might not be unusual for someone to wear togas for all we know.” Pontius says now coming out of his room dressed in a green short sleeve dress shirt, blue jeans with gray sneakers.  
“That’s true.” Pyrros nods agreeing with his brother.  
“Wait? Didn’t ahem Hunter explained it to you how this café work?” Herc asked while sitting down on their couch the boys were still waiting for Phedra to be finished.  
“Actually I’m pretty sure Hunter talked about it more with Phedra than with us.” Pontius answered pondering trying to remember how the café was even brought up.  
“Really?” Hercules asked a small frown falling on his face.  
“Yeah, but it makes sense, Hunter clearly has a crush on Phedra.” Pyrros added.  
“Wait? What?!” Hercules nearly shouted in disbelief.  
“Ahem Newsflash Wonderboy, your girlfriend is good-looking and people are going to notice that!” Pontius says sarcastically.  
“But he knows that she has me right?” Hercules spats the jealousy clear in his voice.  
“I don’t know? Maybe?” Pyrros answered with a shrug.  
“Hey what’s with the shouting?” Phedra asked as she finally comes out of her room wearing a reddish orange form fitting dress that went above the knees with a black jacket on top of it and reddish orange short cut boots.   
“Nothing.” Hercules states firmly pulling at his shirt collar.  
“Right.” Phedra says with a raised eyebrow dragging out the ‘i’. “So is everyone set to go?”  
“Yep, we were only waiting for you!” Pyrros says impatiently. “By the way you have the address to this place right?”  
“Yep, Hunter texted it to me when he sent me the invite.” Phedra says waving her phone to show her brother.  
“Cool, I’ll put it in the GPS when we get home to the car.” Pyrros stated.  
“Speaking of which, how are we getting to your world anyway?” Hercules asked still tugging on his collar a bit.  
“Through the looking glass!” Pontius answered excitedly.  
“What’s a looking glass?” Hercules asked as Phedra approached him and unbutton the first two buttons on his shirt so that he could stop tugging on his collar.  
“It’s pretty much a mirror that can take us from this world to our world, when we walk through it.” Phedra explained once she was finished fixing his shirt. “We keep it in a closet so that no one outside from us can see it and use it.”   
Hercules follows the group to the closet waiting for the triplets to walk through first before going after them. “Wow, you guys look so different here!” Hercules says staring at the triplets in fascination then taking a look around the different living room he was standing in. “Everything looks different here!”  
“Yeah and so do you.” Phedra says staring at her boyfriend with equal fascination. “Well, actually you look like how I would think you would look in this world. But it is kind of weird going from imaging it to seeing it in front of you.”  
“Whoa I do look different!” Hercules states looking at himself in front of a mirror. It was strange he was still the same height, had the same hair and eye color. He even had the same muscle bond body from his world but at the same time it was different not bad just different.  
“Alright you can study yourself later Wonderboy, right now I want to go check this café out.” Pyrros says with a huff walking towards the door.  
“Please you just want to go drive that new Jag!” Pontius stated calling after him.  
“Still can’t believe Hades let him buy it.” Phedra says as she and Hercules followed after them out the door.  
“Hey, that Jag was 100 percent the most necessary thing I have ever bought.” Pyrros argues as the approach the black car. “Plus didn’t you say that Hades was also the god of riches so it wasn’t like this set him back any.”  
“Whatever.” Phedra said rolling her eyes, she really didn’t want to pay her brother any mind because at the moment it was much more interesting to see Herc’s reaction to everything. “Let me know if you’re feeling over whelmed Wonderboy.”  
“Huh?” Hercules asked confused shaking his head. “Sorry Phedra I guess I was too busy looking around. Are all the building this tall here?”  
“No, Hercules this is just a resident area which means almost everything around here are either homes, though sometimes there could be two maybe three family homes, small businesses and schools.” Phedra explained calmly to the hero. “If this is a lot for you to take in your mind is going to be blown when we get to the city.”  
“We should just take pictures and record everything tonight hashtag Herc’s First Modern City.” Pontius says excitedly taking out his phone.  
“What’s a hashtag?” Hercules asked completely confused.  
“Oh, this is good hashtag Herc’s First hashtag!” Pontius says taking a picture of the confused boy and then walking to the shoot gun seat of the car.  
“I’ll explain it later.” Phedra says with a sigh dragging him to the car.  
Luckily Herc remembered how Phedra explained how cars were just a more advance and powerful cart, so he wasn’t surprise by it…at least until the radio went on and started playing Party by Chris Brown. “Whoa wait no body in here is singing?” Hercules asked nearly jumping from his seat eyes wide open in shock Pyrros and Pontius though couldn’t take it anymore and started laughing.  
“Oh my god, he’s reactions are just priceless!” Pyrros manages to say between his laughs.  
“Do we even want to go to this café?” Pontius added in still laughing as well. “I think I’d have a much better time taking him to a grocery store or a movie!”  
“Guys leave him alone! This is all new to him okay.” Phedra scolded though she had to admit it took a lot of hard work not to laugh herself. Luckily her brothers didn’t comment any further and Pyrros pulled the car out of the drive way and head for the café.  
“Pulled up on your chick, tell your man I'm sorry, Hundred on my wrist, jumpin' out the 'rari’ Ooh, she hit the splits, she know how to party, When I'm with my clique, we know how to party, How to party, yeah, we know how to party!” Pyrros and Pontius sang along to the song as Phedra explained to Hercules about the sites he was looking at. After about twenty minutes the group had found the place and parked in a parking lot across the street.  
“Okay, guys I just texted Hunter he’s going to meet us outside.” Phedra explained as they all got out of the car.  
“Hey, speaking of Hunter…he does know about me right?” Hercules asked as innocently as he could manage.  
“Yeah, I totally explain how you’re from another world and to make sure no one tells you how your story goes so don’t bother trying to ask!” Phedra responded gleefully as they walked to the front of the building.  
“Yeah, okay great.” Hercules said in an even tone, though his eyes harden just a bit when he saw the other boy Hunter calling out to ‘his’ girlfriend and giving her a hug.  
“Hey, Hunter!” Phedra says happily hugging him back. “How’s it going?”  
“It’s been quiet, I’ve done nothing exciting since the Leshy!” Hunter says as they break from the hug. “I guess it’s not the same for you guys though since you’re half living in a Disney movie!”   
“So true!” Phedra says nodding her head in agreement.  
“Yo, Hunter! My man!” Pyrros and Pontius greeted the green eyed tanned boy with high fives and handshakes that Hercules didn’t understand.  
“Hey guys!” Hunter greeted back with equal excitement as the brothers gave him and then turning to face Hercules holding his hand out to greet the other demi. “And you have to be Hercules…wow you look just like how I thought you would.”  
“Nice to meet you Hunter.” Hercules says grabbing a hold of the other boy’s hands and squeezing it just a little more tightly then he should have.  
“Okay then let’s head inside.” Hunter says to the group gesturing for them to follow after him, if he was at all bothered by the forcefully handshake he didn’t let it show. “Since it’s the start of the weekend there’s a lot more people hear today, in fact I’m pretty sure you might know some people here.”  
“You stuck up Greeks!” a female voice called out taking most of the group by surprise until Phedra turned to face the person. “Phedra Aella Hardy!”  
“Raya!” Phedra squeals excitedly running over to the girl jumping up and down. “You’re a demi?!”  
“Yes!” The other girl Raya says equally as excited. “You’re a demi?!”  
“Hell yes!” Phedra answers.  
“Hey Sunny Ray!” Pyrros said teasingly walking over to where the two girls were.  
“It’s Raya Pyrros! Raayyaa!” Raya says glaring at Pyrros.  
“Whatever you say Sunny Ray!” Pyrros says with a shrug.  
“Hey Phedra, who’s this?” Hercules asked with a small smile looking at the other girl, she was about the same height as his girlfriend but with a tanner skin tone then Hunter and short very dark black hair she was a pretty girl though he didn’t think she was prettier than Phedra.  
“This is my friend Raya Lopez, Hercules we meet at the university last fall and started hanging out together since we had so many classes together and we’re both music majors!” Phedra explained happily.   
“Some friend you are though! One month into summer and not a single phone call or text not even a liked on my pictures?!” Raya says in a mock huff crossing her arms and glaring at her friend.  
“But Raya-” Phedra tried to plea with her friend only to be interrupted.  
“No, chica No!” Raya says turning around and walking away.  
“Pero Raya, lo siento.” Phedra says calling after the girl. “It’s not like I planned to be dropped into a Disney movie by a god who turned out to be my father. How do I explain something like that and not get committed?!”  
“Hmm whatever.” Raya says with a smile. “You Greeks are so stuck up anyway!”   
“Please!” Phedra says rolling her eyes and hugging her friend. “Who’s your god parent anyway?”  
“Oh, I am the daughter of RA! Egyptian God of the Sun.” Raya answers proudly Phedra just nodded agreeing that this girl had to be the daughter of a sun god.  
“Good for you Sunny Ray.” Pyrros teased again.  
“Oh would you just go away Pyrros! Who are you the son of the Greek God of annoy the crap out of everyone?” Raya asked glaring at the boy.  
“Actually we’re the children of Hades.” Pontius answered coming up from behind Raya causing a blush to fall on her face which he smirked at.   
“Of course, you guys always end up at the higher part of the food chain.” Raya says shaking off her blush and turning back to her friend. “Hey I finished the music for Set me free! I even have it with me.”  
“Really, that’s awesome!” Phedra says happily.  
“What’s ‘Set me free’?” Hercules asked the two girls.  
“It’s a song, we got it in our heads to write our own disco type song and came up with it.” Raya explained.  
“Hey, if you have the music I could hook it up to the stereo and you girls could sing it if you want?!” Hunter suggested adding himself to the conversation.  
“Sure I don’t mind.” Phedra says with a shrug looking at her friend to see how she felt about it.  
“Hey, you know me I love singing!” Raya also says nodding her head.  
“Just give me a few minutes okay.” Hunter says taking the CD from Raya and walking away.  
“I wonder if I know anyone else here.” Phedra ponders out loud as the group continues to walk around the café. The place was really well decorated giving it a comfy yet edgy feel to it, it was much bigger on the inside then it looked on the outside giving it plenty of room to have different lodging, food and drink areas.  
“I defiantly see someone I went to know already here.” Pyrros says with a smirked and the group turned to see him looking a girl from across the room with long brown hair, green eyes and pale skin. She was also wearing a green dress with flowers around the middle and orange sandals.  
“Ha, boy please there is no way that girl would ever willingly look at you!” Raya says with a smirk.  
“Oh, don’t be jealous Sunny Ray! Did you forget who I am?” Pyrros said teasingly waving the girl off.  
“Trust me, I know who you are!” Raya says shaking her head at him. “But knowing who your father is and who her mother is you’d be smart to stay away.” Phedra and Pontius looked at the girl taking in Raya warning they realized what she meant right away.  
“Okay, I’ll bite who’s her mother?” Pyrros asked not realizing what his siblings figured out.  
“Ah Demeter!” Raya answers thinking that it would be enough for him to understand but his confused face showed that he had no idea. “You’ve got to be kidding me! How do you not know?”  
“Know what?” Pyrros demanded to know now getting annoyed.  
“Pyrros, I’ll explain it later in private.” Phedra stressed hoping to calm both her friend and her brother down before they caused a scene. “Let’s just say, that there’s some bad blood between our father and her mother that would make it very, very smart it you leave it alone.” Everyone in the group nodded in agreement knowing that if Pyrros pursued her it might not turn out as well as he thought.  
The group were continuing to look around when some high temple music started playing causing the two girls to jump up in squeal. This causes the rest of the café to pay attention to the group listening in as they started to sing.   
“Come shine a light on me, Come and set me free!” Phedra begins to sing.  
“Come shine a light on me, Come and set me free!” Raya sang as well.  
“These chains on me won’t let me be, you got the keys come rescue me.” Phedra sang. “These chains on me won't let me be, you got the keys, come set me free, come set me.”  
“Come set me free, come set me free, you got the keys, come rescue me, come set me free, come set me free, you got the keys.” Raya sang dancing along to the music.  
“Come rescue me!” They both sang dancing together. “Woah yeah, Woah oh.  
“Whoever says he’s in the light and hates his brother is still in darkness, still in darkness through the night!” Phedra sang.  
“Above all we got to love each other deeply.” Raya sang. “Cause love, love, love does the most to the city.” The girls were really enjoying themselves now and getting other people into their song.  
“My lips shout for joy when I sing praise of you.” They both sang. “When I can feel you inside of me and I will ascend to the highest of the clouds and make myself the most high!” The girls notes goes higher at the word high as the temple picks up even it makes everyone in the café start dancing.  
“Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah.” Both girls singing dancing with the crowd twisting and spinning with anyone within their reach.  
“Come rescue me.” Phedra sings grabbing a hold of Herc’s hand to dance with him as Raya continues singing the ‘Woah’ parts. “Come set me free, come set me free.” Phedra sings as he spins her around. “You got the keys, come rescue me.”  
“Come set me free, come rescue me.” They both sang together again. “You got the keys come rescue! Woah, Woah, Woah. And I will ascend to the highest of the clouds and make myself and make myself like the most high!” With that the song was over and the café was loud with cheers and praises for the girls.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal pov  
Things were going very well after Phedra and Raya finished their song, the group had gotten very popular and the boys were now scattered about in different places in the café getting to know different people. While Phedra and Raya sat at a table together so that Phedra could explain the whole story to her friend.  
“So yeah, Hades basically just dropped us into Hercules’s movie and we’re basically living in two worlds at once…well we mostly stay in the movie unless we have a mission or I guess hanging out here in the café.” Phedra finished explaining with a shrug.

“That is just so loca! But of course you must be happy about finally dating your all time Disney crush si?!” Raya says with a giggle at the small blush that fell on her friends face.  
“Being in the movie does have its perks I’m not gonna lie about that.” Phedra says with a smirk she turned to look and saw Hercules talking to a group flirty girls. “Biggest perk is having like the most loyal Disney boyfriend you could ever hope to find.” Phedra says turning back to face her friend. 

“I guess that’s why you haven’t marched over there to rip those girl’s eyes out.” Raya says shaking her head and laughing. “Seriously they are flirting with your boyfriend although I guess this version of Hercules always did have issues figuring out if someone liked him or not. Does him being all innocent and naïve bug you?”  
Phedra shakes her head. “At first I thought it might get really annoying but it’s nice to be dating someone who doesn’t even think to ever be anything less than a gentleman. Although sometimes I do wonder if he knows more than he lets on.”  
“What makes you think that?” Raya asked curious.

“Well…okay one time we were-” Phedra was beginning to tell her juicy story when another girl with tanned skin and dark black hair came up to their table.  
“Excuse me!” The girl said loudly in a stuck up way causing the two friends to focus their attention on the newcomer. Raya having turned to look at the girl who interrupted her friend’s story let out a curse the minute she laid her eyes on the girl. “I see you still haven’t learned your proper place huh Raya.”  
“Go away Emily!” Raya shouts glaring down at the other girl.

“It’s Emiliana you commoner!” Emiliana says in a huff turning her nose at the girl, Phedra watched the exchanged with confusion.  
“How dare you call me a commoner you ladder chaser!” Raya says glaring even harder at the other girl.  
“Anyone want to explain to me what’s going on?” Phedra asked after things went quiet after a minute.

“Nothing to explain that wouldn’t be a waste of people’s time.” Raya says in a huff turning away from Emiliana. “Just another stuck up Greek!”  
“You should really watch your tone Raya before something bad happens to you.” Emiliana threatens rolling her eyes at the girl before turning to look at Phedra. “As I stated before my name is Emiliana daughter of Apollo.” Emiliana says this in a very proud tone. “And as the daughter of a high ranking god I felt it was my duty to inform you that having friends like her!” Emiliana stopped to point an accusing finger at Raya. “Is strictly beneath us.”  
“Excuse me?” Phedra says angrily feeling outraged for her friend.

“Oh, there is no need to get upset especially over someone like her.” Emiliana continues on in a smug tone flicking her hair back. “As the children of both Greek and Roman gods we have a higher ranking among the other demi gods and goddess. In fact we are at the very top everyone knows and cares about what happens to us.” Emiliana turns to glare back at Raya once more. “While others can never hope to be as popular or as powerful as us, so it’s really in your best interest to only hang around other children of Greek and Roman gods and goddess…maybe someone from Norse Gods would be kind of acceptable but a children from Egyptian Gods are not.”

“Listen I don’t know who you think you are and I don’t care you do not tell me who I can and cannot be friends with!” Phedra yelled causing attention to fall onto the three girls.  
“Well, here I am doing you a favor so you don’t look worse than you already are to other demi gods and goddess from our ranking and this is the thanks I get?” Emiliana says with a huff turning her head at Phedra. “As if being the daughter of Hades wasn’t already bad enough for you.”

“Oh, don’t even try it Emily.” Raya says with a glare butting in. “Hades is an original Olympus six that makes Phedra and her brothers’ higher ranking then you! You’re just mad that she would never be friends with the likes of you.”  
“Please, I was just doing her a favor so that she could hang out with a real sun goddess and not a fake bad imitation like you.” Emiliana says turning her head to hide her embarrassment. “But if she wants to bring down her social rankings by being friends with you then so be it.” With that she walks away from the other two girls to go who knows where.  
“What the hell is her problem?” Phedra asked after calming down and taking her seat.  
“She’s one of those sad girls who doesn’t realize High School is long over.” Raya begins to explain also sitting back down. “From what I heard Emily had always been spoiled by Apollo since she was little if she wanted a sunny day she got it, concert tickets, money, ect… you name it she got. She used that to make herself popular throughout her adolescence it also helped that there wasn’t any other demi’s where she lives but once she was out of High School it was over. She couldn’t take it and is now trying really hard to make this place all ‘cliquey’ so that she feel popular again.”

“So the whole ranking thing is just her own made up bullshit?” Phedra says with groan shaking her head at the pathetic girl.  
“It’s actually not complete bullshit.” Raya explains causing her friends eyes to widen in shock. “It’s always been this unofficial official ranking system that most people ignore or at least pretend that they ignore.”  
“But why even have this ranking system at all?” Phedra asked in disbelief clearly not understanding why this had come to be. But before Raya could answer a commotion had started to take place coming from where Pontius was sitting with some water based demi’s.  
“So much death hundreds of death.” Pontius kept repeating over and over again trying to calm himself down.  
“Pontius what’s wrong?” Pyrros asked rushing over to his younger brother, when he finally got to him he noticed that his brother’s eyes had completely lose its color leaving only black pupils. “Shit.” Pyrros whispered understanding what was happening but also a bit scared it had never been this bad before.  
“Pontius?!” Phedra shouted pushing through the crowd to get to her brothers. “Pyrros what happened to him?”  
“I’m sorry.” An Asian looking girl says out of nowhere seeming to be in tears. “I just went over to ask him a question and he looked at me and got like this!” Unfortunately the minute the other two turned to listen to the girl speak their eyes also lost its color and they too seemed to fall into the same trance as their brother.  
“Phedra?” Hercules says in concern having watched his girlfriend fall into some weird state of mind. He pulls her closer to himself trying to wake her from the trance. “Phedra please stop! Come back.”  
“So much death so many women and children it’s going to happen soon my god it’s too much!” Phedra at this point starts crying but doesn’t stop being in a trance.  
“We need to get them out of here Hercules!” Raya orders seeing the way it was almost violent the triplets trance was becoming. “We need to call their father or something this can’t be good.”  
“No it isn’t.” A voice says from behind them the group turned around to see Hades standing there. “They’ve never had to handle something like this before it’s draining them.” Hades bent down and muttered so words that the group didn’t hear but it seemed to have broken the triplets out of the trance.  
“That is the worse it has ever been.” Phedra says with a gasp as she holds onto her head.  
“I don’t understand what happened?” Hercules asked in shock still completely confused.  
“We’ll discuss it later right now we need to get the triplets out of here so that they can rest.” Hades stated and just like that Hercules and the triplets were back in their modern world home. “You’ll sleep on the couch tonight and in the morning we’ll figure out what happened.” Hades stated to Hercules as he carried Phedra to her room his sons trailing behind barely able to stand let alone walk.  
Hercules pov  
Hercules really wished that his mind would stop running so that he could calm down but he couldn’t help but be worried and confused. Are the triplets like Cassandra and can see into the future like her? And if so why didn’t Phedra ever tell me. So many questions were on his mind as he laid down on the couch and even though Hades told them all to rest he just couldn’t until he got some answers. I’ll just go over to her room and see if she’s still awake it’s only been twenty minutes since we got here anyway.  
With that in mind Hercules made his way down the hallway of the house. All the lights from the other rooms were off expect for two, one of which was opened just a crack. Herc decided to peek into that room only to find it empty of any people but he was also relieve to find that it was indeed Phedra’s room. She had pictures of herself, friends, and family throughout the years and posters of heroes he recognized a little because she mentioned them. He kept looking around taking in his girlfriend’s room when he noticed a bookcase. Picking one of them at random the title read ‘Disney’s Hercules Drawing Collection Volume I’. What the heck is Disney again…oh yeah it’s part of the world or something that Phedra said I was from. It’s when he remembers this fact that he realizes that this book was about him, having already decided to wait for Phedra. Hercules takes a seat on her bed and opens up the book, what he sees surprises him greatly it was picture after picture of drawings all centered on him. The drawings all ranged from when he was a baby to adulthood and everything in between. One particular that he like was him learning to walk as his adoptive parents cheered him on from inside their home and his god parents looked on from above. Below the drawing was a sentence that said “Proud parents from above and down below.”  
“Enjoying yourself?” Phedra says from out of nowhere causing Hercules to jump a little on her bed. He turns over to see his girlfriend standing there with her arms crossed.  
“S-sorry Phedra.” Hercules says apologizing. “I wanted to talk to you about what happened at the café, I decided to wait until you got back to your room and ahem-”  
“Snoop around my room?” Phedra accused with slight amusement in her tone as she walked further into her room. She had changed out of her clothes from earlier and now was wearing a tank top and pajama bottoms.  
“NO! No…I mean I saw the bookcase and got curious sooo-” Hercules tried to find a way to defend himself but even he could admit that this looked bad. “I’m sorry Phedra.”  
Phedra just rolls her eyes and sighs at him. “Its fine Wonderboy I know you didn’t mean any harm.” She tells him now that she could see what book was in his hand she couldn’t help but to laugh. “Of course you of all people would find my drawings!”  
“Wait y-you drew all of these pictures of me?” Hercules asked turning back to look at her. “These are all really good!”  
“Thanks.” Phedra says as she sits down in front of her dresser and mirror and starts brushing her hair. “I’ve been doing these drawings for a long time, sometimes ideas just come to me and I have to draw them.”  
“Are all these drawings from the… movie and TV show?” Herc asked curiously still looking through the drawings stopping at a picture of himself as a kid sitting all alone sloped over a tree holding back tears as other kids in his town play happily together. Underneath the picture was “Making friends is harder for a demi.”  
“A few but mostly I just draw any idea that came to me.” Phedra says with a shrug.  
“B-but you had to have seen this somewhere?” Hercules stutters looking away from the picture to stare at her in shock. “This-this happened to me!” At this point Phedra makes her way to her bed where Hercules was sitting and takes the book from him and sitting down on the bed as well. “I remember that day perfectly, I convinced my Ma and Pop that I could control my strength enough to play with the other kids but when I went over to them they told me to go away. I stayed at that tree all day while Ma and Pop worked so they would think I finally made some friends.”  
Phedra just let’s out a sad sigh. “I remember the day I drew this…it wasn’t a good day for me either.” Phedra almost started getting lost in her thoughts but then shook it off.  
“Phedra what happened at the café?” Hercules finally got to ask, he had a strange feeling that the reason for her bad day when she drew this was connected with what happened now. “You scared me back there I thought…I was gonna lost you.”  
“I’m sorry I guess I should have told you that it could happen.” Phedra says while leaning on him, putting her head on his shoulder. “Nothing good ever came from us telling people though.”  
“Seeing into the future?” Hercules asked while wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to himself thinking that was what happened in the café.  
Phedra shook her head though. “No we don’t see into the future but…we know when people are close to dying.” Phedra begins to explain. “Whether it’s the person who is dying themselves or someone who is close to the person about to die we’ll know about it before it happens. When we were little it use to scare us so bad, but we sucked it up getting it into our heads that it was our duty to warn people you know? Give them a chance to say goodbye, settle their affairs, so that they could have peace of mind but-”  
“No one appreciated the warning.” Hercules finished the sentence now understanding the issue. In fact he could remember back in High School whenever Cassandra had a bad prediction no one ever wanted to hear it including himself. He could have spared himself a lot of trouble if he just really listened but he never completely did. No wonder Phedra didn’t tell me about this ability as well she watched me ignore Cassandra and she’s one of my best friends. One of my first friends who liked me despite my awkwardness.  
“I know you’re beating yourself up about me not wanting to tell you.” Phedra says looking up into his eyes as he stared back at her in confusion. “Stop it I choose not to tell you because it’s always been a bad experience for me, it isn’t because I felt that I couldn’t trust you with it.”  
“So ahem,” Hercules begins to say clearing his throat. “You said back at the café that it was the worse it had ever been?”  
“Oh! Yeah that’s right I just kept seeing so much death surrounding that girl.” Phedra says with a sigh looking very much confused. “You would think that every person that the girl had been in contact with is dying the way it overwhelmed us. I just don’t understand how-”  
“Shh, calm down Phedra don’t get yourself so worked up about this right now.” Hercules whispered into her ear, hugging her close to his chest and stroking her hair. “Let’s try to get some rest and figure it out in the morning.”  
“Yeah,” Phedra begins to say with a yawn having closed her sleepy eyes at this point she was feeling very drained it was a wonder that she stayed up for this long. “Sounds like a good idea.”  
Hercules carefully while still holding on to Phedra moves them to the front of the bed and puts his girlfriend under the covers. He tries to pull away so that he could leave the room but Phedra holds onto him in her sleep, now Herc knew he could get away if he really wanted to but he was also really tired and didn’t see the harm in staying. We’re just sleeping together not a big deal. Herc thinks to himself as he gets under the covers as well and cuddles his girlfriend closer to himself.  
“What the hell is this?” a loud voice says from above Hercules’s side of the bed a few hours later.  
“Huh, what?” Hercules asked he had just woken up because someone was yelling in his ear. He opened his eyes to see a very angry looking Hades staring down at him. He was about to question the god until he felt someone moving next to him, he looks down and his eyes widen in shock when he sees Phedra there still fast asleep. Now remembering where he was he turned back to see that Hades had gotten even more upset. “Sir I can-” Hercules begins to say holding his hands up in defense only for his words to be cut off by the angry god who wrapped his hands around his neck.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing in my daughter’s room? In her bed no less?” Hades spat with fury having pulled the young man out of the bed and choking him. “WELL?”  
“A cha, ca!” were the only sounds that Hercules could make as the god kept choking him, he was starting to lose air just when he was about to use his strength to get out of the choke hold Phedra woke up and started screaming.  
“Hades! What the hell let him go?!” Phedra started shouting at her father in angry.  
“Whoa, what’s happening in here?” Pyrros asked from in front of his sister’s door.  
“Looks like Hades is trying to kill Wonderboy that’s what!” Pontius answers with amusement the two had rushed over when they heard their sister scream, the scene that they now saw in front was one that they would be remembering for a long time.  
“It’s not what it looks like Phedra and I, we just slept together!” Hercules explained after he had gotten himself out of Hades grip.  
“OOOH, WHAT?!” Pyrros and Pontius exclaimed at the same time amusement clear in their voice.  
“Excuse me?” Hades barked fire now coursing through his veins as he moved to grab the boy again only to have his daughter get between them.  
“He just means that we were sleeping okay just sleeping!” Phedra shouted glaring up into her father’s eyes. “And it shouldn’t matter to you anyways I’m twenty not ten what I do with my boyfriend is my business!”  
“I don’t care how old you are you’re my daughter!” Hades yelled back at her. “So it is my business.”  
“Maybe if I was still a little kid it would be but guess what? I’m not a little kid get over it you missed out on your chance to be over protective. Now get out!” Phedra shouted shaking a bit in fury she could feel a bolt on the tip of her fingers just waiting to come out.  
Hades just sighed and sent a warning glare to Hercules but then turned and left the room pushing past Pyrros and Pontius at the door. “So how was it?” Pyrros teased a smirk falling onto both of her brothers faces.  
“GET OUT!” Phedra yelled this time actually shooting the lightning bolt towards her brothers, causing them to run from the door to avoid getting hit.  
Normal pov  
Two hours later found the group sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast, Pyrros and Pontius kept cracking jokes. Hades kept glaring at Hercules with a look that could kill and Phedra refused to look at any of her family members.  
“Come on you two stop this foolishness and eat!” Janet the triplet’s mother says to Hercules and Phedra.  
“Yes, Hercules eat the food is…to die for.” Hades said darkly with a smirk as he took a bit of his own food.  
This caused Hercules to gulp nervously the food in front of him looked alright but the way Hades was looking at him made him fearful to try it. He couldn’t help but think back to the night of his first date with Phedra when Hades had warned not to make an enemy out of him. He was pretty sure that any normal father would hate to find a boy in their daughter’s bed let alone an actually god. “That’s okay I’m not very hungry.”  
“Nonsense, a growing young man like yourself needs to eat.” Janet said smiling kindly to Hercules. Herc turned to face away from the older woman to hide his blush, the triplets mother looked like a slightly older version of Phedra well except that her eyes was a lighter shade of brown.  
“Not to mention that you must have worked up an appetite after last night.” Pontius said with a smirk.  
“I know I’m always starving after-aw!” Pyrros started to add only to get smacked in his head by his mother. “Mama!”  
“That’s enough out of both of you! I don’t want to hear about this again from anyone.” Janet said glaring at everyone sitting at the table. “Now what happen when you kids were out last night at the…café?” A silence feel over the triplets as they remembered the trance they were in when they looked at that girl.  
“Let’s start with the basics do any of you know what the girl’s name is?” Hades asked only to see all four of the young adults drawing a blank. “Okay, that’s not helpful at all.”  
“I could call Raya and asked?” Phedra suggested. “She might know the girl and if not there is always Hunter!”  
Hercules frowned slightly at the mention of the other boy, but quickly shook it off. “I think Raya should do just fine. There’s no need for you to bother Hunter about this.”  
“We need all the help we can get though Herc! I’m gonna go call them now.” Phedra said standing up and walking towards the other room not noticing the disappointed look on Hercules’s face. She was gone for twenty minutes before she walked back into the kitchen. “Good news Hunter and Raya are on their way and they’re bringing that girl with them her name is Ami.”  
“Good the sooner they get here the sooner we can figure this out!” Hades proclaimed having finished his breakfast and standing up to leave the kitchen.  
After breakfast was over the four demi’s moved to the living to watch something on TV but the triplets couldn’t come to an agreement. And since Hercules was not familiar with the modern technology to have an opinion yet he was left to mediate not that the triplets were paying him any mind.  
“Guys come on! Herc can’t watch Luke Cage yet because he would have to watch the first season of Jessica Jones and he can’t do that until he watches the first season of Daredevil then Jessica Jones then the second season of Daredevil then Luke Cage!” Pyrros was arguing with his two other siblings.  
“He can’t watch any of the series though until he sees the Average’s movie! Which he also can’t watch until he sees Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Captain America…god why is Marvel so hard.” Phedra adds shaking her head in frustration.  
“What about the Justice League can he watch that?” Pontius asked his siblings.  
“You know I’m starting to regret asking to watch something with heroes in it.” Hercules whispered to himself as the triplets argued about how he couldn’t see this until he saw that and so forth. The three of them were so caught up in their argument that they didn’t notice their mother walk into the room and started playing a different show.  
‘Look away, look away, there’s nothing but sadness and inconvenience on the way.’ The theme to the show that Janet had picked started playing causing the group to forget about their problems and watch the show. One hour later Hercules was now very thankful that the triplet’s mother solved their issue. “What a series of unfortunate events.” Hercules monotone stated after the first episode was done.  
“Yes it was very melancholy.” Phedra states nodded in agreement.  
“Melancholy?” Hercules asked not familiar with the word.  
“What my sister means to say is that the show is very sad, depressing and gloomy.” Pontius explained to him.  
“Yes, but instead of just saying that the show itself is very sad, depressing and gloomy. Phedra instead used the word melancholy which for this show is very accurate.” Pyrros finished explaining.  
“You know when I was your age I never talked the way you four are right now.” Hades states having walked into the room after the show was over and not understanding why they were speaking so differently.  
“But we’re all different ages.” The four demi gods said at the same time in a monotone voice.  
Before Hades could question the group further though there was a knock on the front door that seemed to break whatever spell the four of them were in.  
“That must be them,” Pontius states standing up from the couch. “I’ll go get the door.”  
“No!” Phedra says also getting up but it was too late her brother had already gotten to the door.  
“Hey, Raya.” Pontius greeted to the girl he found in front of his door the hint of a smirk playing across his face.  
“H-hi Pontius.” Raya stuttered a bit in surprise at seeing Pontius at the door. “How’s it going?”  
Pontius just shrugged his shoulders. “Been an interesting morning…Hades caught Wonderboy in bed with Phedra.”  
“WHAT?!” Raya shouted moving passed Pontius and running into the living room. “Phedra! Chica what did-”  
“Stop right there!” Phedra says holding her hands up to silence her friend. “Whatever that idiot told you at the door is either wrong or misleading.”  
“We’ll talk about it later.” Raya says forcefully after a while though showing that she wasn’t just going to drop it.  
“Where’s Hunter and…Ami? Sunny Ray.” Pyrros asked causing the rest of the group to remember that they were supposed to be at this meeting as well.  
“Over here I was just parking my car.” Hunter explains as he and the girl from the other night enter the room. “Guys you remember Ami.” Hunter says pointing to the shorter girl.  
“Hello everyone, I’m really sorry about what happen to you guys yesterday.” Ami says nervously as the group all turned to look at her. She was about 5’4, has jet black hair at medium length and looked a lot younger than the other demi’s so she either just got out of high school or was still in it.  
“Speaking of which we better get to the bottom of why the triplets had such a violent reaction.” Hades states taking charge with the issue at hand. “There is no reason that something like this should have happened to them.”  
“The only thing I could say is that it felt like every person Ami knew or ever meet was going to die all at once.” Phedra states and her brothers nodded in agreement.  
“Well, I don’t know about all that but…I am worried about my little brother Jaden he lives with his mother in the West Indies and I got a call today saying that they’ve both come down with some kind of virus that’s making them act mad!” Ami explains with a cry busting into tears. “Please, I think whatever you guys had seen last night is happening to him we have to help him!”  
“But if it’s a virus going on then what can we do besides taking them to a doctor and hoping they could help.” Pyrros explains calmly but forcefully to the younger girl.  
“You don’t understand!” Ami yelled turning to fix a glare at the group. “He’s all the real family I have…I know that being a child of Zeus I understandably have more siblings then I could even keep track of but me and Jaden were the only ones who’ve even bothered to get to know each other I can’t just lose him!”  
The group goes quiet for a few minutes not wanting to upset the girl any further but also knowing that they couldn’t just stop a virus from hurting someone there was only so much their powers could even do. They would have all just stood there if it wasn’t for the fact that the triplet’s mother came into the living room and turned on the TV to the news.  
“You guys have to see this!” Janet exclaims as she turns up the volume.  
“And another report of a large number of women and children being admitted into a hospital this time in Jamaica! That’s the fourth island in the Caribbean reporting this terrible virus just within the past hour. The victims seemed to not only have a rise in body temperate but also seem to have become extremely paranoid. All traveling into any of the Caribbean islands has been put on hold until further notice.” The news anchor says before the TV cuts to commercials.  
“No, no, NO!” Hades yelled standing up from his seat and then pacing back and forth. “This is not supposed to happen there was no schedule for all these people to die! Someone is messing with my balance, someone is throwing things off.” Hades had been whispering the last part to himself when he suddenly turned to look at the group of half gods. “I’ve got to go back to the Underworld and find out what’s going on! You guys in the meanwhile will investigate, talk to people find clues because I need to find out who is behind this!”  
“And how are we supposed to do that? Travel to the Caribbean has been put on hold for right now!” Pyrros yelled glaring at his father. “Not to mention the fact that this thing is happening in more than one country so where would we even start?”  
“Oh, you guys can start in Haiti!” Janet said butting into the conversation. “I have somethings that I needed to send to your aunt anyway, I give them to you and you can give it to them!”  
“Mama! You’re really going to send us on an errand when there are people about to die?!” Phedra asked in disbelief although in the back of her mind she could believe it.  
“It’s no problem it will take you five…ten minutes it’s no problem.” Janet states in a matter of fact way and walks out of the room as the triplets call after her.  
“Mama, you know it’s not going to be five or ten minutes they’ll want to talk to us all day!” Pontius started yelling as she walked away.  
“Mama, how are we even going to explain to them why we’re even there? Mama?!” Pyrros yells having stood up to follow after her.  
Phedra just sighs and shakes her head. “Okay so while we’re dealing with our side trip and dropping Hercules back home, Hunter, Raya and Ami do you guys want to try going to a different island and talking to people?”  
“Whoa wait? Phedra I’m coming with you guys!” Hercules tries to argue with his girlfriend.  
“Hercules I don’t know what’s going on yet but I think the safest thing to do is to just bring you back home.” Phedra says forcefully glaring at her boyfriend.  
“But I want to help those people too!” Hercules tries to argue back.  
“Wonderboy what happens in your world and what happens in my world are two very different things!” Phedra says very seriously facing him. “You could get hurt or catch that virus and your amino system might not be able to handle it.”  
“Well, you can get hurt too Phedra! A lot of things could happen but that doesn’t mean that I am going to leave you guys to do this without me!” Hercules says in a voice that clearly stated that the topic was over.  
“I have no time for you two to argue about this anyway! Just get over there and find out what’s going on!” Hades yelled opening up small portals that took all the demi gods out of the house brought them to the Caribbean.


	7. Chapter 6

Normal pov  
Much to the surprise of the seven demi’s they were suddenly teleported to Haiti so quickly that they didn’t even have time to blink let alone prepare to safely land.  
“Never gonna get used to traveling this way.” Pyrros says with a groan once the group had landed on the Caribbean island.  
“You’re telling me- ouch!” Pontius yells when a small but heavy package suddenly lands on his head. “Mama?! Are you serious?!”   
“Looks like we really are going to have to visit Auntie first.” Phedra says with a sigh as Hercules pushes passed Hunter so that he could helped her up instead of the other boy.  
“You okay Phedra?” Herc asked in concern but his girlfriend just nodded her head the couple’s back were turned so they don’t see Hunter’s glare.  
“What about the rest of us?” Raya asked as she wiped the dirt from her clothes. “Where do we even begin?”  
“You should start where the most gossip would take place.” Pontius answered for her.  
“And where would that be?” Hunter asked looking at the other boy.  
“La Market!” The triplets said at the same time.   
“Wait do any of you know how to speak French or French creole?” Phedra asked with concern realizing that this could prove to be problematic.  
“It’s cool the watches can totally translate languages for us.” Hunter explains to them. “It’s not just for looking up how to defeat monsters you know.” He says causing a smile to fall on Phedra’s face and a glare to form on Hercules’s.  
“Another demi perk I suppose?” Pyrros says with a smirk. “We’re going to deliver this package for our mother you guys head to the market maybe if we’re lucky the visit will only take us two hours and not six.”  
That was three hours ago now the triplets found themselves listening to their relatives talk about this and that while they tried to come up with ways to politely leave without seeming rude. If it were up to them they would have already been gone but that was not the case.  
“Phedra come help me!” Aunt Anne demanded from the kitchen.  
“Coming!” Phedra says but she’s clearly upset and muttering under her breathe, when she gets to the kitchen she sees her aunt fixing plates of food for the triplets to eat.   
“Brings these over to your brothers.” Aunt Anne ordered with her back turned as she fixes another plate.  
Phedra just sighs knowing that she wouldn’t be able to argue with her aunt. She goes back into the living with two plates and her brothers’ groan when they see her with them. “Are you kidding me we don’t have time for all of this!” Pyrros exclaims as he sinks back into the couch.  
“Hey you’re not the ones forced to serve like it’s the 50’s or something!” Phedra says equally as annoyed with the situation as she hands both brothers their plates.   
“Servitude works for you though.” Pontius says with a teasing smirk.  
“Watch it!” Phedra warns glaring at her brother. “You’re lucky we’re not back home right now or I’d-PHEDRA-Coming!”   
Meanwhile with the other four demi’s  
Hercules, Hunter, Raya and Ami found the marketplace all right but weren’t getting much answers from the locals who were more interested in selling them something then answering their questions.  
“Oh Olympus if another person asks me to buy one more thing I might explode.” Hercules proclaims completely frustrated. “You know back home I never had this problem not even when I was a hero in training! They’d just point me to the monster I’d defeat it and that would be it.”  
“Maybe you should have just gone home then.” Hunter annoyed tells the other boy there has been tension between the boys since they separated from the triplets. “Things work differently in this world we don’t all have it easy you know.”  
“I don’t have it easy!” Hercules argues glaring at Hunter.  
“Yeah right.” Hunter says sarcastically moving to walk away from the group.   
“What’s your problem?” Hercules asked still glaring at Hunter.  
“What’s your problem?” Hunter repeated back with a glare of his own.  
“Enough guys we have work to do!” Raya proclaims getting in between the two boys. “We don’t have time for this.”  
“Let’s just separate into two groups so that we can cover more ground.” Ami suggest hoping to calm the group down. “Hunter and I will go this way.” She says pointing left and grabbing Hunter’s arm before he could argue.  
Raya and Hercules watch the two for a bit before they both went right. “So what’s your beef with Hunter?” Raya asked after they had been walking for a while.  
“I don’t understand?” Hercules asked back completely confused.   
“You two have been tense since we got here.” Raya explains. “And I might not know you as well as Phedra but I know enough about you to know that you don’t normal start fights with someone for no good reason.”  
“I wasn’t causing a fight!” Herc says nearly shouting at the girl but Raya only crossed her arms and looked as if she didn’t believe him. “If anything Hunter’s the one causing all the problems with his attitude and his crush on MY GIRLFRIEND!”   
“Oh so that’s what this is about? You’re jealous!” Raya says with a laugh shaking her head.  
“I am not jealous!” Hercules tries to argue.  
“Riight!” Raya says with a smirk.  
“I’m not! Just because Hunter was there during her first mission and is from the same world and I’m not doesn’t mean that I’m jealous at all!” Hercules tries to argue but then sighs out loud. “Okay even I don’t completely believe what I just said.”  
“No duh!” Raya says rolling her eyes at the muscle bond hero. “Listen chico I may not have known Phedra for a long time but I do know she really likes you so why are you so worried?”  
“Because...I guess I’m just used to girls finding reasons to reject me sooner or later and I really couldn’t stand it if that happened to me and Phedra.” Hercules explains with a sigh. “I mean the last girl I dated I thought we’d be together but then she left me for the worse guy ever! But I guess I should have seen it coming since Phil used to call her Nasty all the time.”  
“I may not know who this ‘Nasty’ girl is but I do know that Phedra really likes you and it’s unfair to take out your past on Hunter because of it.” Raya says as they continued to walk around.  
“Maybe you’re right.” Herc says with regret. “I have been acting overprotective for no reason.”  
“First step is admitting you have a problem.” Raya says nodding in agreement.  
“So are you admitting that you have a crush on Pontius?” Hercules asked knowingly.  
“Watch it chico!” Raya says with a glare though Herc could see her blushing.  
Meanwhile Hunter and Ami were talking about the same subject.  
“And he’s so annoying you know complaining that ‘this isn’t how it works in my world’ so then why are you even here?!” Hunter had been ranting since he and Ami walked away from the other two demi’s.   
“Hmm.” Ami just says letting the other boy rant.  
“What do you mean by that?” Hunter asked looking at Ami with suspicion.  
“I mean…you know what never mind.” Ami just says shaking her head.  
“No come on tell me what you think.” Hunter insisted.   
“Well for one you can’t really blame Hercules for not understanding how things work around here after all this is like his second day being in this world and-” Ami begins to say but then trails off getting nervous.  
“And?” Hunter presses for the other girl to continue.  
“And well it’s kind of obvious that you have a crush on Phedra and since he is her boyfriend it’s understandable that he’s not comfortable with it.” Ami explains having observed the behavior between the three going back to before they even got there.   
“I do not have a crush on Phedra.” Hunter proclaims though his sudden blush gives him away, which Ami could see. “I mean maybe I did a little when we met but she told me she had a boyfriend and I’m totally cool with that.”  
“Sure you are.” Ami said plainly but her tone showed she didn’t believe him. “I’d be careful if I were you Hunter, this Hercules may not be from this world but everyone knows that any Hercules will be a favorite for the gods no matter what.”  
Back to the Triplets  
The triplets had now been over there aunt’s house for over five hours and it looks like no matter what excuse they tried to come up with they just couldn’t leave.  
“It’s so nice that you three were able to come visit especially with Madame Rouge on the loose.” Aunt Anne tells the triplets.  
“Madame Rouge?!” Phedra says with a gasps while her brothers looked equally as shocked.  
“Yes she attacked my neighbor Mary and her daughter.” Aunt Anne explains shaking her with a sad sigh. “I warned her though when that man came around I’ve seen him so many times when I was a girl. I told Mary that man has a wife and when she finds out….I told her and now looks what’s happening everywhere in the Caribee that wife is getting her revenge on all of them!”   
“Shit we have to find Herc and Ami like now!” Phedra exclaims standing up and running towards the door.  
“Sorry Auntie we have to go our friends that came with us are in danger.” Pyrros explains as he and his brother ran out the door.  
“So sad Madame Rouge probably already got them too.” Aunt Anne proclaims shaking her head sadly.  
The triplets running as fast as they could to the market hoping to find their friends. “Damn it how could I have been so stupid the answer was right in front of our faces the entire time.” Phedra says with a frustrated sigh as she kept running.  
“Raya? Where are you guys?” Pontius asked remembering the watches and using it to call Raya. “What do you mean you guys spilt up?! Look meet us at the front of the market right away Ami and Hercules are in some serious danger!”   
With that said Pontius ended the conversation and the three siblings continued on their way. Luckily by the time they got there the other four demi’s were in the front waiting for them. “It’s Madame Rouge! It’s Madame Rouge!” Pyrros yelled coming to a stop completely out of breathe.  
“What?!” Hercules asked as the other four looked at the triplets with confused looks on their faces.  
“Oh Olympus don’t you know any French?” Phedra exclaims with annoyance. “It’s the Red Lady okay! That’s what’s causing all of this!”   
“I’ve never heard of the Red Lady?” Hunter admits causing a shocked looked to fall on the triplets faces.   
“The Red Lady is an insect demon when it stings a person it drives it’s victims into a state of paranoia!” Pyrros explains to the group.   
“Okay then we’ll go find this insect demon and defeat it then.” Raya says thinking that would solve the problem.  
“Okay first this is not just some giant insect it is a swarm of them and when they get together they look like a lady wearing red and two the only way to kill the Red Lady is to follow her home and burn her house!” Phedra further explains to the group. “And even that’s not our biggest problem!”  
“What do you mean?” Ami asked now becoming very worried herself.  
“This Red Lady was summoned for revenge.” Pontius explained to her.  
“By who?” Hunter asked also getting worried.  
“A woman with a cheating husband who takes her anger on his lovers and their children.” Phedra explains to them. “Someone willing to drive those children to madness so that they die!”   
“Hera!” Hunter, Ami and Raya say at the same time as they figure out the person who would most likely be behind this.  
“What no way would my mother do this?!” Hercules shouts completely outraged. “She’s the nicest most gently-”  
“Wonderboy your mother is!” Phedra interrupts him. “Your mother in your world might never do something like this but over here…”  
“She would?” Hercules asked in disbelief looking at the rest of the group for confirmation.  
“The Hera here would make the Wicked Stepmother blush.” Ami tells him gently. “I’ve spent most of my life trying to be away from her radar as long as I can.”  
“And not to add insult to injury but the Hercules here would have never been a hero if Hera…didn’t dislike him so much.” Hunter also adds on.  
“So now we have an insect demon who’s probably has a power boost by a goddess.” Pyrros says with a sigh.  
“Which explains how so many people can be attacked all over the Caribbean the swarm must be moving at super speed.” Phedra says with equally.  
“Which means the house or hive could be anywhere on any island!” Pontius finishes explaining completely baffled.   
“Wait a minute I think I know where it might be!” Ami says excitedly and the others turn to look at her. “I think I remember hearing from one of my older siblings I forget which one…anyway he told me that Zeus has a temple here!”   
“Seriously?” The Triplets questioned at the same time.  
“Yes! He was so upset that this island was named after your father that he had a temple built here for himself just to spite him.” Ami finished explaining.  
“And the likelihood that Hera would use this temple to house the Red Lady?” Phedra asked.  
“Highly likely what better way to spite Zeus and his children-” Ami begins to say.  
“Then to use a place that they would deem as safe and a place that Zeus is proud of and would be upset if it was burned down.” Pyrros finishes realizing where Ami’s train of thought was going. “Either way Zeus loses something important to him.”  
“Exactly.” Ami says nodding in agreement.  
“Alright then let’s get to that temple!” Raya says excitedly and the group nods in agreement and start heading towards the temple.   
After a bit of walking Phedra realizes another thing and stops the group. “Everyone I think we should call Hades and let him know what’s going on before we get to the temple.”  
“Why?” Hunter asked.  
“Because nothing good ever happens to demi’s when they have a god or goddess against them!” Phedra explains. “Look Hera is angry to the point of wiping out half of the Caribbean population! How do you think she’s going to feel when she finds the seven demi’s behind stopping her summoned demon two of which are children of Zeus?”   
“She’ll be pissed.” Raya agrees with her friend. “That will pretty much make us all targets in her eyes.”  
“Phedra is right plus we don’t know what our standing is with the other Gods.” Pontius added on. “I mean Hades felt it necessary to hide is in a movie!”   
“We can’t afford to make enemies. Especially with a goddess.” Pyrros agreed shaking his head.  
“But we have to do something guys!” Hercules exclaimed looking at the group in disbelief. “Innocent people will die.”  
“Which is easy for the Wonderboy who doesn’t live in this world to say!” Hunter proclaims glaring at the other boy. “What about those of us who have to live here? Who have family here? You get to go home after this adventure is over into a different world while the rest of us are stuck with the consequences!”   
“Being a hero is about accepting the consequences whether they are good or bad.” Hercules argued glaring at Hunter as well. “Besides the reason we are here is because Hades sent us to fix this in the first place.”  
“Right because of his precious balance!” Pyrros says with a huff. “I second with Phedra, we know what’s going on; we know where it’s most likely taking place so why not just call him up tell him where to go and have him take care of it.”  
“Right who cares about everyone else let’s just save our own skin!” Hercules says in a huff and walks away from the group clearly displeased with them.  
“I’ll go talk to him.” Phedra says with a sigh as she followed after her boyfriend. She found him a few feet away pacing and muttering to himself. “Look Hercules I know that you don’t like this but-”   
“But things work differently in your world!” Hercules says sarcastically. “Yeah I’ve already heard it from Hunter. I had just hoped I wouldn’t have heard the same line from you too.”  
“It’s not a line Hercules it’s the truth!” Phedra says in defense. “I wish things could be as simple as us just running off to save the day and after that for everything to be fine but it just doesn’t work that way.”  
“I’m sorry Phedra.” Hercules says with a defeated sigh. “It’s just a lot to take in I mean you’re asking me to go against everything I’ve been taught!”  
“I know this is hard but Hunter is right we have to consider other factors besides ourselves.” Phedra explains to him.  
“And what’s with you and Hunter anyway?” Hercules asked suspiously.  
“What do you mean?’” Phedra asked back narrowing her eyes at him.  
“I mean he has a crush on you!” Hercules explained to her.  
“And that’s my problem because..?” Phedra trails off with a raised eyebrow. “Look I already explain to Hunter when we met that I have a boyfriend you! If he feels anything for me that’s his problem not mine and most certainly not yours either.”  
“How is it not my problem?” Hercules asked in disbelief.  
“It’s not your problem because you trust me.” Phedra said slowly as if she were speaking with a five year old. “Just like I trust you because whether you realize it or not when women hit on you, I know you would never do anything.”  
Hercules just sighs and shakes his head at himself. “I know I can trust you Phedra it’s just that I’ve had some bad luck with other girls in my past and I really-”  
“If you say you love me I will punch your guts out!” Phedra says in a serious tone.  
“No! No of course not it is way too soon for something like that.” Hercules says in defense. “I just meant that I care about you a lot and I don’t want to lose you.”  
“And you won’t if you trust me.” Phedra tells him.  
“Okay.” Hercules says then pulls her into a hug and a deep kiss.  
When the couple were done talking they walked back to the group to find Pyrros arguing with the triplets father. “No, no we told you what’s going on now send us home! What do you mean we still have to fix it?! Do you realize that Hera is behind this?! Fine we’ll meet you there but that’s it!”  
“So I take it we have to go to the temple after all.” Phedra asked as she and Hercules stood in front of the group again.  
“Apparently our father dearest thinks that we should be responsible and make sure the Red Lady is taken care of ourselves. No matter who’s behind it.” Pyrros explained angrily. “I told him we won’t go up against a goddess by ourselves and he agreed to at least meet us there.”  
With that the group continued forward following Ami’s directions and half an hour later they had reached Zeus temple. Before they even reached the front door they could hear the swarm all around them. When they got inside the found the place covered with them. “Oh god I hate this!” Phedra states getting uncomfortable.  
“You okay Phedra?” Hercules asked in concern.  
“I just hate seeing swarms of insects just looking at them makes me feel itchy.” Phedra explains to him she could already feel a strong urge to scratch coming on.  
“Let’s just burn this place down and go then.” Pyrros says still mad that they had to be there in the first place.  
“I’m afraid I can’t allow you to do that.” A woman’s voice says coming up from behind the group, they all turn around to see a regal looking woman towering over them with long dark brown hair and blue eyes holding a lotus-tipped staff. “I’m afraid not nearly enough of my husband’s lovers and children have perished.”  
“We can’t allow you to do that.” Hercules states calling attention to himself. “It isn’t right!”   
“Wonderboy! Hercules!” the group hissed at the same time.  
“Hercules?” Hera questions approaching the young man. “Yes I see it now, you know I tried so hard to get rid of the Hercules here. I caused him to go mad I came up with twelve trials and nothing worked.” Hera explains glaring at Hercules and circling the group. “And what does that little bastard do when all is said and done he burns himself. But it doesn’t end there no he has to brought up to Olympus to become a GOD!” Hera shouted the last part causing everyone to flinch. “And there he remains mocking me bringing hope to all of Zeus’s bastards making them think they could do it as well. Maybe if I kill this Hercules here they won’t have their precious hope any longer.”  
“No!” Phedra shouts getting in front of the group summoning a lightning bolt in her hand.  
“Well, well, well looks at this.” Hera says mockingly as Phedra glares up at her. “At first glance I would think that you’d be one of my husband’s but I know those eyes.” Hera says then turns to look at Pyrros and Pontius. “Yes and those boys have it as well. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen any children of Hades.”  
“Listen we’re not here to listen to your boring life story about how you can’t control your husband.” Phedra says in a surprisingly strong voice. “If you have a problem take it up with Zeus, because as far as I know from anyone’s child none of us asked to be born!”  
“Brat you have no idea what you’re talking about!” Hera says in anger glaring at the girl.  
“You’re the goddess of marriage and ironically you have the worse one in history!’ Pyrros says smugly feeding off the energy from his sister. “You don’t want to leave him fine! But taking it out on the innocent people is unacceptable!”  
“Not to mention it ruins our father’s all important balance which he obsessingly likes to keep tabs on.” Pontius adds in. “You gave us no choice but to get involved so now we have to stop.”  
“Oh, how sweet. You’re doing this for your father you three must really care about him well let me let you three in on a little secret.” Hera says in a whisper. “Your father isn’t telling you that-”  
“That’s enough Hera!” Hades shouted finally making it to the temple. “Children leave now!”  
“Now, now Hades please don’t tell me that your children don’t know your past?” Hera states mockingly to the other God.   
“What is that supposed to mean?” Phedra asked not moving from her spot.  
“Phedra I told you to go!” Hades said darkly though not looking away from Hera.  
“No! I want some answers!” Phedra tried to protest.  
“Phedra Aella Hardy! Do as I say.” Hades yelled now turning to glare down at his daughter.  
Phedra really wanted to fight him on this but before she could protest further the group was pulling her out of the temple. Only when Hades was sure that the demi’s were gone did he turned to back to Hera.  
“You had no right to try to tell them.” Hades said glaring at the goddess.  
“My, my Hades it’s not like you to keep things hidden from your children.” Hera just says sarcastically. “You would think that they would be told how much their lives are in danger.”  
“Hera we all have choices to make.” Hades say darkly getting into her space. “You choose Zeus over me, no matter how much I tried to tell you not to you won’t leave him. Do not mess with my children and don’t attempt to disturb my balance again.” With that clear warning Hades had banished the demon insects and had vanished.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal pov

It was a beautiful day in Ancient Greece 'Disney Style' the sun was shining, birds were tweeting and the triplets plus Raya were out on the beach in front of the triplet's island manor. Phedra, Pyrros, Pontius and Raya were currently in the water each on their own plastic tubes just floating around in the ocean.

"Chica you were right the beaches in a Disney movie are way more awesome then in real life." Raya says with a relaxed sigh. "I might not ever want to leave."

"I can't say that I could blame you for feeling that way." Phedra tells her friend.

"It certainly has been a good two weeks." Pontius nods in agreement.

"And hopefully it stays that way." Pyrros says just as a shadow blocked the sun's rays in his area. "And I guess I spoke too soon." Pyrros push his sunglasses aside and looked up only to discover that the shadow was in fact Hercules riding on Pegasus. "Phedra tell your boyfriend to get out of my sun!"

"I wonder what's he's doing here Herc is usual off fighting monsters at this time?" Phedra ponders out loud.

"Why don't you go ask him…FAR AWAY FROM HERE!" Pyrros shouted clearly upset that the sunshine was still blocked.

"Relax Pyrros it's not like we haven't been here all day." Phedra says rolling her eyes, she signals for her boyfriend to head for the shore then dives into the water to meet him there. "Wonderboy what are you doing here? I thought Phil was keeping you busy these days?" Phedra asked once she got there.

"Hi Phedra-" Hercules said in a nervous stuttered blushing a bit at his bikini clad girlfriend. He quickly hands her a towel before answering. "Phil gave me the day off isn't that great!"

"Really?" Phedra says in disbelief not sure if she should believe him. Ever since they had returned from her world Hercules had been kept pretty busy fighting monsters currently he was five for five. "You've got no monsters to go after? Or an autograph signing? Or interviews?"

"Nope I'm completely free to spend the day with you!" Hercules says excitedly picking her up and spinning her around. It had felt like a lifetime since they were able to really see each other, sure Phedra had been with him on a few interviews and photo shots (he wanted the fangirls to know that he was taken) and she had been around to see him fight the giant hog. But it still wasn't enough in Herc's opinion. "I'm so glad Phil met Minerva now maybe I can have a bit of a social life again!"

"Who's Minerva?" Phedra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Phil's new girlfriend, he met her yesterday." Hercules explained with excitement. "So what do you want to do today? Personally I wouldn't mind going to see a…what did you call it? A…movie! Or we could have a picnic?"

"Wait, wait a minute?" Phedra states gesturing for Hercules to slow down. "Phil has a girlfriend and he just met her yesterday? Are you sure that she's not just one of your fangirls using him to get close to you?" Phedra asked finding it hard to believe that Phil found someone who really liked him.

"No way Phedra she's only interested in him trust me." Herc says in a serious tone. "I only saw her briefly this morning and she was completely all over him! She barely even turned to say hi let alone looked at me."

"Really?" Phedra says still not completely believing him, a woman likes Phil? Oh I can't even think that without shuddering! "Do you know what's she's like?"

"Not really." Hercules says with a shrug. "Didn't really get a chance to ask her questions before they took off. Honestly the only thing I really know about her is that her name is Minerva, she's got brown hair, her eyes seem to be really dark though they almost look black…hmm and I guess she's pretty…enough." The last bit was said carefully in the hopes of not angering his girlfriend.

"And a woman like that is interested in Phil?" Phedra says with clear disbelief still in her voice, she shook her head and turned to face her brothers and Raya. "Guys get out of the water! We have to go kill a succubus!"

"Wait what?!" Hercules asked in surprise not understanding his girlfriend's line of thinking.

"What do you mean we have to go kill a succubus?!" Pontius asked being the first to arrive from the water and clearly upset.

"Wonderboy just told me that Phil gave him the day off because he has a new girlfriend that he met yesterday." Phedra explained to him.

"And?" Pontius asked still not getting the point.

"She had no interest in Hercules only Phil." Phedra told him.

"Oh well do we still have that battle-axe?" Pyrros asked once he and Raya reached the shore. "We are going to need that and-"

"Wait a minute!" Hercules interrupted making the group stop. "What makes you guys think that Minerva is a succubus?!"

"Let's see Phil meets a new woman in the middle of you making a name for yourself as a hero-" Phedra begins to explain.

"Phil who is super strict about you keeping your schedule-"Pontius adds in.

"Phil who needs you to become a true hero just as much as you do-"Pyrros continues shaking his head.

"Suddenly found someone interested in him!" The triplets says at the same time. "Please it has evil plan written all over it."

"But? But? Someone could like Phil for him!" Hercules tried to defend.

The group stopped walking to the manor they stared at Hercules before busting out into laughter.

"Haha, good one Wonderboy!" Phedra says barely able to hold in her laughter enough to speak.

"Yeah, that is too funny." Pyrros agreed shaking his head. The group continues forward still determined to find Phil and his new girlfriend.

"But I wasn't joking." Hercules whispers shaking his head but following after them.

An hour later after the group of demi's had split up Phedra, Raya and Hercules still hadn't found Phil or his new girlfriend even asking around didn't help much since most people were too busy tripping over themselves at seeing Hercules.

"My Ra we've been at this for a while I'm pretty sure no one has seen them." Raya says with a sigh.

"And surprisingly Wonderboy is not much help right now." Phedra says sarcastically as another group of fangirls surround her boyfriend.

"At least you can use them for target practice." Raya tells her knowing how annoyed her friend was watching other women try to flirt with her boyfriend.

"Now Raya I would never target them with my lightning that is so petty. But accidents can't be controlled." Phedra says slyly while making a small bolt and throwing it under the fangirls feet, causing the group to run away. Raya just turns to raise an eyebrow at her friend that now had an innocent look on her face. "Sorry Accident!" she yells as the fangirls run past her.

"Right." Raya says in a disbelieving tone.

"Hey I'm still learning." Phedra says with a shrug.

"Thanks Phedra they were getting kind of pushy." Hercules says while making his way over to the two girls.

"Well I guess that means you three haven't made any progress." Pyrros states showing up with Pontius both of the boys looked dejected.

"If that's true then we're going to need some more help." Pontius proclaims shaking his head. "Why is it so hard to find a lovesick goat man?"

"Love?" Raya whispers to herself when an idea struck her. "That's it! We need to ask Amadour Amor!"

"Who?" The rest of the group asked together.

"Amadour Amor." Raya repeats again in a dreamy voice. "He's the son of Aphrodite, he's charming he's passion. Amadour." She finished explaining with a sigh.

"And this guy can help us how?" Pontius questions forcefully.

"If Phil is all lovesicky right now the Amadour can track him down." Raya explained. "Couples in the mist of new love are always easy to find for any child of Aphrodite."

"Please knowing Phil he's in the mist of new lust not love." Pontius says rolling his eyes, he wasn't too crazy about Raya's clear fondness for this other demi-god. "We can track goat man down ourselves."

"Yeah but we've been at this for a while and have come up with nothing." Pyrros counters. "Some fresh blood would be helpful right about now."

"Besides we haven't met any new demi's in a while." Phedra adds in. "And with the way Raya is acting Amadour has to be very…interesting." Phedra says slyly knowing that her brother was a bit jealous.

"He has to be after all amadour means lover. A fitting name for the son of Aphrodite." Pyrros also adds with a smirk, he could tell that Pontius was getting jealous as well.

"Whatever." Pontius says bitterly under his teeth he did not like this plan one bit.


End file.
